


superfluous

by hachionee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kageyama Tobio in Denial, Kageyama Tobio in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Significant Other, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachionee/pseuds/hachionee
Summary: One more year and she's a step closer to achieving her dreams. But her priorities changed on the day their eyes met for the first time. A number of shared lingering gazes, embarrassing encounters, and greetings that weren't said leads to a relationship that she didn't expect. Somehow, whenever they're together, words seemed unnecessary.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Today is my favorite setter's birthday - Kageyama Tobio!
> 
> To celebrate his birthday, I revised another old draft for him. superfluous is a fanfiction I wrote back in 2018. I decided to create this kind of story after binge-watching Studio Ghibli films back then. it was From Up on Poppy Hill that inspired me. and the fact that I am too in love with the lovely blueberry isn't helping, I wrote too much just for him. Unfortunately, they remained as drafts. So here I am again, making sure that this draft will not remain as drafts forever.
> 
> I'm in my third year in college now. I'll update as soon as I can. It will be every Tuesday. In the meantime, I appreciate criticism. I know that I've improved my writing but I won't stop there.
> 
> I appreciate you, reader.
> 
> Thank you so much.

_[ It was winter, ]_

Clad in a beige trench coat, neck covered in a dark blue scarf, Harukaze Sawako made her way to the vending machine near the school's gymnasium. Long dark hair swayed lightly as she walked and hands rubbing one another beneath the thick cream-colored gloves. Club duties ended well and with the numbered days of the semester lessening, she can hear the echoing chatters about onsen and festivals. Sawako, too, created plans for the month and this makes her excited. The corner of her lips curled at the thought.

Once she stood right in front of the machine, Sawako pulled her coin purse out from her bag and dropped some yens on the slot. She pushed a button below the row of strawberry milk, waited for the cartoon to drop before bending down to pick it up. She made a few steps back before she stood still, sipping through the straw as she looked up to witness something just in time. Tiny white crystals began to cascade from the heavens above, it slowly made a spectacular show. Some landed on her face and on her hair, but she didn't look away and remained like a statue.

_[ when the snow began to fall, ]_

A small sound from her side caught her attention. Blinking, she turned to look, only to stare.

A tall child with dark hair was looking up at the sky, watching the snow dance. He was sipping on the straw connected to the cartoon of milk while wearing a different school uniform beneath a knitted blue scarf. Sawako remained to stare at his figure that it caught the lad's attention. Her bluish-green eyes that were just boring at him suddenly found themselves looking at the cool blue eyes he possessed.

_[ I found what I was looking for. ]_

Sawako was taken aback all of a sudden and initiated to break the eye contact. She felt shame in being caught red-handed for staring too much. She knew it was rude to do so but the crystals and his eyes, they're just – she turned and slowly made steps away from the lad, still clutching at the cartoon of milk she has yet to finish drinking. She walked, hastily for some reason, but she wanted was to stay and stare for a little longer.

Then it sank. She froze.

_Our… eyes met._

_[ It was winter, ]_

Her boots froze above the piling snow on the cemented ground. Her hair came to a stop while covered with dotted white. Her nose was getting red at the cold and her cheeks were having the same effect. The straw remained on her lips and her eyes restless. Sawako turned at her back to look at the direction where she came from, to the direction where she left the lad with blue eyes.

Why did she walk away? Why did she leave? Moreover, why did she have this urge to have the audacity to gawk at someone? Sawako was surprised at herself for the first time. She didn't know why yet she was sure, she assured herself, that it was just because today is the first snow and someone… someone that lovely appeared before her. And so, she looked up. She watched the snowfall…

_Is it…?_

… And sighed before looking ahead and left.

_[ in the earliest days of December, ]_

The front door was slid open, revealing Sawako.

"I'm home." She announced. She slowly unbuttoned her trench coat and unwrapped the scarf around her neck. After doing so, she sat on the wooden floor to remove her boots and settle them on the shoe rack at the side.

Sawako stood up and walked inside the hall, barefooted, removing the gloves on her hands to find a mop of blonde emerging in the hall. She blinked, seemingly surprised at the wide grin plastered on the blonde's face but smiled. "You're home early, Hitori."

"Welcome home, Sawa-nee." The aforementioned, Hitori, greeted with a smile still on her face. "Kicchan and Succhan's home early, too, y'know. The exams' okay and wasn't that hard, maybe that's why."

Sawako blinked. She remembered. Today was the entrance exams for upcoming freshmen this coming spring. She had seen younger students wearing different uniforms loitering and roaming around the school after the entrance exams.

_No wonder…_

Sawako placed a hand on top of Hitori's head before swiftly locking it in a headlock. Surprised, the blonde muffled a yelp before fighting back. A smile was evident on Sawako's face. Not because of Hitori's losing but for some reason, she was glad at the memory of the boy with blue eyes she met earlier. She deducted he was at her school earlier, taking entrance exams like the others. Nothing has made her smile go wider than attending the same school as the lad.

That is if he passed.

"AH! Torin's losing again." There was an unsurprised high – pitched voice from the kitchen.

"… An amazing streak of loss." It was followed by another voice, a deeper and baritone. A small smile was sent on Sawako's way as another blonde, a male, acknowledged her presence. "Welcome home, Sawako-nee."

"How kind for younger siblings, you two." Hitori sarcastically threw.

Sawako chortled.

_[ when I found home. ]_


	2. start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reread the whole draft. I was seriously in love with the slow burn love-story I created for Kageyama. I want to share this with you, is what I decided. Slowly, I'm making progress in my edit, and hopefully, finish this within the year. I have stories written for Oikawa-san and Semi-kun, did you know that?
> 
> I'm so in love with setters.

A month and a half since she last saw of the boy, not once had Sawako forgotten about him and their little encounter. A month and a half, of thinking about him led her to use him as a medium of her inspiration. Now three months had passed, she’s now a third-year and graduating. It was then Sawako realized that it was in her last year of high school is when she’ll see more of the lad during his first year. How saddening such thought could be? She only has one spring left, one summer, one autumn, and one winter to _get_ _to_ _know_ him.

Sawako blinked at herself through the reflection on the mirror before blushing at the thought. She frantically shook her head upon realizing the interpretation of her thoughts.

_No, that won’t do._

She combed her long hair before pulling it into a low ponytail. She huffed when done and turned on her heels to leave the room. Sawako glanced at her wall clock before she shut the door closed.

It was past four in the morning and the sun wasn’t up at the moment. Silence illuminated throughout their traditional Japanese-style house. Save for the faint tweeting of the awoken birds, the other people in the family were kept in their own rooms, still sleeping. Sawako entered the kitchen and took the apron off from the hook to wrap the cloth around her figure before smiling to herself after stretching her fingers.

With breakfast in mind, Sawako opened the cupboard hidden by the wooden floor. A hand holds the handle while the other took ingredients for her to prepare. And when all of them out, she started with cooking the soaked rice she prepared the night before, before cutting the other ingredients she took from the cupboard.

Every morning in the hour when people have yet to wake, aside from the faint tweeting and natural noises, the sound of an incessant cutting on the cutting board could be heard in the homey house of the Harukaze.

When Sawako finished cooking breakfast, she started hearing footsteps from above. Slow yet heavy, she can tell it was Suzaku moving. Light and fast, no doubt, it was Kirin. Sawako untied the knot on her apron when two blondes showed up wearing the prescribed uniform of Karasuno High.

“Good morning, Sawa-nee.”

She smiled at the sight. “Good morning to you two.” She approached the two after hanging her apron and gave each a pinch on the cheeks before she went back to her kitchen duties.

The male blonde rubbed the spot where she pinched and glanced at the ceiling that was shaking lightly with fast and heavy footsteps. Kirin, on the other hand, took the liberty of setting the plates on the table while Sawako divided their breakfast for their bento. Both Kirin and Sawako looked up for a moment before resuming what they were doing.

Suzaku turned. “I’ll call mother.”

Sawako just hummed a response. The disappearance of Suzaku made an appearance for the newly-waked Hitori.

“G-GOOD MORNING!” The blonde greeted with flushed cheeks

Kirin winced at the volume of her voice as she sent her twin a narrowed eye. Hitori immediately slapped her mouth with a hand, muffling a “S-sorry.” before approaching Sawako. “Let me help you with that, Sawa-nee.”

Kirin went back to her post after heaving a sigh. The sound of the ceramics hitting one another echoed in the sweetly-smelled kitchen filled with three pairs of blue-green eyes. The kettle made a noise, Sawako pausing on the bento partitions to take the kettle and started pouring the boiled water into the tea set. In return, Kirin prepared the tea set on the table just in time for a dark-haired woman to emerge with Suzaku.

“Good morning, okaa-san.” Greeted the three young ladies in the kitchen.

“Good morning.” The mother, Miki, replied with a gentle smile.

Miki settled herself in the middle, her dark eyes glancing from Kirin’s uniform to Hitori’s before comparing them to the uniform worn by her eldest daughter, Sawako. The smile never wavered on her lips. Suzaku sat on her left side, as the only man living in their household, and offered her a tea that Kirin placed on the dining table.

“Thank you, Succhan.” She watched the young lad pour for her, and offered a smile at his way when he was done. Miki casually took a sip from the cup and closed her eyes, slowly placing the teacup back on the saucer.

It didn’t take that long for her daughters to settle down and finished preparing their breakfast. Kirin sat on the left of Suzaku’s while Hitori sat on the chair across her. After fixing her skirt while sitting on Miki’s right side, Sawako glanced up to their mother. Miki, in return, glanced to her four children with a smile.

“Please help yourselves.” She announced.

A synchronized sound of hands clapping was heard a second later, followed by a synchronized murmur of, “Thank you for the food.” The triplets split their chopsticks into halves, digging the breakfast for themselves and each started eating different dishes that their eldest sibling prepared. Sawako mumbled her gratitude, later on, splitting her own chopstick in half, and began to eat.

The mother watched her children eating together, wearing the same school uniform, with a gentle smile on her face. Her head tilted to the side, glancing at the framed photo hanging on the hall. One glance for the past and one smile for the present. Miki glanced back at the dining table and mumbled her own gratitude.

* * *

The shoe locker was packed with bodies of black and grey, Sawako noted. Too many first years lingered in front of the board, checking and gushing about their class and rooms, as to who’s with who and how their year will turn out because of the arrangement. It was normal as a senior and it made Sawako shook her head in amusement with a smile.

“Heh, let's see what class we are in, too!”

A giggle beside Sawako was heard. “Sure!” Which was later on followed by a grunt.

_This is going to be a part of normality, too._

The smile never left her face as she watched the blonde triplets checking, too. Hitori has been the energetic and loudest of the bunch as she is also the initiator of all the troubles made by the Harukaze triplets whereas Kirin has been told by a lot of people that she’s like Sawako – the always calm and composed but knows when and how to have fun. Meanwhile, the only lad and the youngest of the siblings, Suzaku, has the face of nonchalance. He’s always on his own and dependent for such a young age. Sawako often wondered if it was because of gender why Suzaku’s growth is so different compared to Hitori and Kirin. Nevertheless, the triplets’ unique personalities reflected on how they check in on their class in the middle of swarming bodies.

“EXCUSE US! EXCUSE US!”

Sawako can hear Hitori’s loud voice as she tried and forced herself to the bodies on the front.

“Please, excuse us.” Kirin tried to pass through the bodies while dragging the silent and irritated Suzaku.

Such behavior would cause an uproar and complaint normally, but because of their height, the ones that should be complaining left the area and forget what had happened. Even from afar, Sawako can distinguish the three mops of yellow. It has been in their blood for being tall as their father came from a family of tall people. He was Russian in the first place, it was no wonder despite the triplets’ not being able to know the man who gave them such gift.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a bob of ginger.

_A freshman?_

It appears as Sawako had not known anyone from her batch and the ones under them by owning such hair color. The smile almost left her face as she saw how the lad was struggling to check for his class until Suzaku noticed his presence from behind. The nonchalant Harukaze moved to give space, in which the ginger-haired was thankful.

Sawako shook her head once more, amused, before joining the triplets. Her bluish-green eyes fell on a tall lad with short-dark hair.

_What a clean nape._

She thought. She blinked.

“What class are you in, Succhan?” Kirin asked the younger brother.

“… Class 5.”

“I’m in Class 4. Let’s do our best together, okay?”

Suzaku just hummed in response with a nod.

“How about you, Torin?”

“... Class… 1...” Hitori answered in a depressed manner.

“Ah, let’s do our best together, okay?” Suzaku mocked with a blank face. This made the hyperactive Harukaze clutch in Kirin with despair.

“WHY IS IT THAT OUR ROOMS ARE FAR AWAY?!”

“Your room is just far from us.” Suzaku piped.

Kirin, as the middle man, patted Hitori’s head affectionately. Just like how their eldest sister does when she comforts them, Kirin gently smiled at her. “Let’s do our best together, okay?”

And for some reason, it didn’t help Hitori’s situation. Sawako just sighed and looked at the list for her name. It didn’t take long for her to found hers. _Class 3-4_. She scanned for names she might be familiar with and found two: Sawamura Daichi. Sugawara Koushi. Sawako couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

When the lad in front of her turned to leave, Sawako quickly gave him a glance. To her surprise, she was met with a familiar baby face and blue eyes that never left her mind since winter. Her smile faded in instant, her mouth slightly agape and everything seemed to be in slow motion when his eyes turned in her direction. For a second, she could see the flicker of recognition, and up-close, Sawako can see his face. Properly, this time.

 _He’s lovely._ She hadn’t noticed it before when she first saw him by the vending machine when the snow fell but the lad was truly… _enchanting._

“Ne, Sawa-nee, what class are you in? Can we visit during lunch? Can I talk to some of your classmates? Who are you with? Are you in the same class as Mizu-nee? Kou-nii? Ichi-nii? Ne, ne, Sawa-neeee, tell me~”

_This will be part of normality, alright._

“Don’t be such a baby, Hitori.” Suzaku told the eldest triplet.

Sawako sighed and patted Hitori’s head. “Let’s calm ourselves down, okay?”

Hitori nodded and leaned closer to her hand, snuggling and snaking the slender arms to Sawako’s small waist. Suzaku rolled his eyes at the gesture. Kirin just giggled and joined the patting. Sawako could only shake her head at her sister’s habit of being clingy, her bluish-green eyes trying to look for the enchanting raven-haired lad that disappeared before her when Hitori appeared.

“Com’n, let’s start walking to our classes.”

Sawako did her best not to appear disappointed. Deep inside her, she knew, that there’s this feeling that desires to know more of the lad and she has yet to know his name. Karasuno isn’t that big. It only accommodates five classes for each year with an estimation of 25-30 students each class. Besides, Sawako already knew that he is a first-year. However, she couldn’t just waltz in through the first years’ hallway to look for his face. That will rub off as first-year hunting – which is really weird in her opinion. Her friend, Satsuki, only does that.

Another part of her wants to leave it be. She has this feeling that this won’t be the only time she’ll come across the lad. They already met once, and now, they crossed paths once more, attending the same school. Sooner or later, she’ll learn of his name, and he may learn of her, if possible.

Sawako parted ways with the triplets on the stairs. She bid them behave well, and once assured that they (Hitori) will, she began her stride towards her class.

**_Class 3-4_ **

That’s what the placard says.

 _My last year in high school_.

She only has a few months left before she can step down from her position on the club, and the rest would be allotted for college preparation – college tours, college admissions, and exams. Since she has plans to study in Kyoto, she has to look for an apartment to rent as well. That – is how far she has planned for herself so far.

“It’s Sawa!”

Her eyes snapped to the source and entered the class and greeted by two towering males that contrast each other but compliments well.

“It appears that we’ll be in your care once more this time, Sawako.” Sawamura Daichi placed a hand on the top of her head, not ruffling it but patted it thrice with a carefree smile on his face that mirrors Sugawara’s.

“Koshi, Daichi.” Sawako looked at the two well. Her lips itched and curved a smile at the two. “Of course, I’ll give my all to nag you two as usual.”

Sugawara Koshi chuckled. “Nag? Sounds like you, Sawako- _okaa_ -san.”

She just shook her head. The smile on her lips remained. Her friendship with these two lads is truly precious. She grew up attending the same grade school with Sawamura and attended the same middle school with Sugawara. The two lads have not crossed paths yet at that time but when they met in their high school year, it was like fate. She could still remember the shock lock on their faces then that turned into genuine happiness at the coincidence. They shared the same class from their first year, and now that they’re on their last year before taking their last path for adulthood, they are sharing the same class once again.

The two are her best friends. The big brothers she has always wanted. Perhaps, big brothers from different mothers.

Nevertheless, their last year in high school will be the last year she’ll be able to share with the two. They have not talked about their careers yet, for they have not brought up the topic yet. However, things will be different in college. She’ll be taking her college in Kyoto and she’s sure that the two will stay and attend somewhere in Miyagi.

Her last year with them, _I’ll treasure it._

Their moment was broken when the rest of the class of 3-4 entered in a light rush. The known and loved literature teacher named Takeda Ittetsu followed. As usual, he sported the same messy mop of black hair and thick glasses. A warm smile was plastered on his face as he looked at his students proudly.

“Settle down, please.” The teacher announced.

She shared a look with the two, a knowing smile being shared between them before following the instruction of their new class adviser. Sawako took her seat in the middle of the room – the third row on the third column and faced the gentle man before them.

“Now that everyone is settled, I’d like to properly introduce myself. I am Takeda Ittetsu and I will be handling your class this year. Let’s do our best together from now on.” He took a bow in front and is followed by a chorus of _Yes_. “Now that you are in your third year…”

And there it is again.

Third-year.

It became a reminder for Sawako that she’s approaching adulthood slowly. She listened to Takeda’s words yet her mind wandered. Despite being asked to stand up as the class’ representative, there’s only a thought that is constant in her mind.

_I wonder how my third year will fare?_


	3. ethereal

Blue-green.

Ever since that day, his mind would wander to think of that certain color. Neither green, neither blue. Not even either of the two but a mixture of both. What a rare combination. It was rare enough to get his attention. However, it has been so long since he last saw of that certain color that he couldn’t bring himself to remember the exact face of its owner, nor the exact date of when he saw such. He tried looking for it, but no matter what he did, his efforts of looking were in vain.

“I… I-I-I l-l-like you!”

But today, that exact shade appeared before him once again.

“I really… really like you, Ha-Harukaze-kun!”

His ears twitched. The girl’s voice was in a high pitch, he narrowed his eyes with distaste.

It was the lunch break of his second week in high school. He’s a high schooler now, in his first year. While some of his batchmates are still in the adjusting phase, and while he is in the grove now that his club application form is accepted by the team captain, he found such sudden confession strange. It has been two weeks. Two weeks since their high school life started and yet, there’s already a confession from one of the tall freshmen known.

_Harukaze?_

His thin eyebrows almost meet. The name sounds familiar.

But not just the name.

“Thank you.”

Harukaze-kun nodded to the girl. And then, a jerk as he could be, turned his back on her and started walking away. The tall lad left the confession spot, walking towards his direction that was hidden on the corner by the gym when bluish-green eyes met his blue ones.

Tobio blinked. It was that shade again. The exact shade. However, it was not the exact person.

Harukaze sported short blond hair that was neatly combed into the side. His skin was pale that contrasted well with the black gakuran. Tobio may not be talkative but he has heard enough rumors, because of his classmates, that the Harukaze siblings are the tallest in their batch. They are three – triplets, they said, but the male was the tallest. The other two – females – may not be as tall as their male triplet but they were tall enough to surpass the average height of the girls in their batch. Apparently, this is due to their Russian blood. They looked foreign to their Japanese faces.

Tobio’s eyes followed Harukaze’s and both nodded to each other as a form of greeting.

He was just going to his favorite vending machine and get himself a carton of milk. Can’t some girls do their confession just outside the class? It was really awkward for him to stand there and wait for the confession to be over. He does not want to intrude without ruining the atmosphere.

But now that the confession is done, with Harukaze walking away and the girl leaving in sobs, Tobio approached the machine. As he did so, he heard voices.

“Succhan’s really cold. He made another girl cry.”

“Shall we talk to him about it? It’s not as if he like any of them, y’know.”

“Them?! How many confessions has it been without my knowledge?”

“Hmm. Three?”

There was a gasp.

“Which do you think Sawa-nee will drink today? Milk? Chocolate? Or strawberry?”

But there was no answer. Tobio just heard of the click noise, pertaining to the button being pushed, and a product was chosen. Seeing as the two gossiping girls were done with their business, he let himself known and waited for the person to take what they bought. To his surprise, it was two of the famous triplets.

_Harukaze!_

“AH!” The all-smile twin with hair in twin ponytails pointed a finger at him in surprise and her eyes glimmered its bluish-green color.

Seriously, the Harukaze siblings bore the same shade of bluish-green eyes that he’s familiarizing himself yet the three of them do not bear the exact face of the person he’s subconsciously looking for.

“Kitaichi setter!”

_Ha?_

“Kitaichi setter?”

Another twin with braids raised an eyebrow in confusion. She was looking at him with a questioning look then back to her twin that is still pointing a finger at him. How rude.

“You know him?”

And he couldn’t help but say something now.

“Do I know you?” He decided to give the finger a glare, pointing at him as if he was being accused of doing something wrong. He then narrowed his eyes at the loud twin and gestured at the machine. “May I take my turn now?” He couldn’t help but be rude. She was being rude to him first – pointing a finger like that.

She just nodded in response. A cartoon was already in her hands yet she did not make a move to leave. Neither the other twin who reminded him of Kunimi for being silent. Tobio was silently grateful she’s not like the other twin who has a loud voice. Nevertheless, he did not make anything to appear he’s interested in their names or their eyes and proceed to drop yens on the slot and chose a drink for himself. Only when he was done with his business that he was being bothered by the loud twin again.

“You may not know me but I know you!” she exclaimed as he sipped on his milk. “We attend the same middle school, y’know!”

Her? _Her?!_ He doesn’t remember. There were too many girls that flocked around their team because of a certain someone. And even when that certain someone graduated two years before he did, there were still fangirls that continued to give their support to their team. He couldn’t remember her but she’s obviously an Oikawa-san fan.

“Oikawa-san’s fan?” He’s sure of it.

The other twin snorted.

“How did you know?!” Yeah, she sure is an Oikawa-san fan.

He didn’t respond. He couldn’t handle the loudness of her voice any longer. Must she shout whenever she’s surprised? He threw the cartoon in the bin beside the machine. He decided to leave. So, one of the triplets attended the same middle school as he did and is one of Oikawa-san’s fans. In the end, it does not match what he’s looking for. He has no reason to linger there any longer.

His hands were in his pockets as he walked back towards the class. Lunch break would be over soon and the school grounds would be void of any student body once again. The afternoon class would start soon and then it would be training. There was a giddy feeling in his stomach as he couldn’t wait for the classes to end so that he can toss more, practice with Hinata of their quicks, synch more with the other spikers, and perhaps, connect with the team.

Because tomorrow is the day of their practice match with the Aoba Johsai.

His hands turned to fist at the thought. He’s really excited. Although he had a talk with Sugawara-san about the setter position on the team the other day, he will not take things lightly just because he was deemed as superior to Sugawara-san. He’ll take the setter spot fair and square. To hell with genius abilities. He is a setter, and so is Sugawara-san. Whoever will take the spot shall support the chosen one and that’s it. No hard feelings. However, he desires to be that chosen one. He’d love to play for the team, give it a go and go farther. The practice match would be a good chance to test his abilities and for them to see. The three-on-three last Saturday was not enough and Hinata just sucks.

“The second week has just started and your brother received another confession, Sawa.”

Tobio froze. _Brother? Sawa?_ It’s not the twins that were talking. It was another. Does that mean that the Harukaze has another sibling in Karasuno? He stood close to the wall between him and the talking lady, sticking his body as close as he could just so he can listen more of their talk.

There was a nervous chuckle. “Well, yeah. I just heard moments ago.”

That person must be another relative of the Harukaze. A female.

“Are you aware of his response?”

“N-No. What did Succhan say?”

 _Succhan?_ Is she on a nickname basis with the male Harukaze?

“Thank you.”

There was a laugh. “Really? How cold.”

“Where’d he learned that anyway?”

Their voices were getting louder as if they’re getting nearer to where he stood, he noticed. Tobio blinked his eyes, not knowing what to do. He does not want to appear or be caught as someone who listens to others’ conversations. Although, he couldn’t help it. The voice was loud enough to get his attention. Add the fact that the other person called her _Sawa_ and they talked about the _Succhan_ Harukaze.

“I have no idea. I didn’t even know he has been confessed already.”

“Must be nice. To have good genes. Shall I marry your brother?”

He stood still. He felt like snorting.

“What?”

His breath hitched.

“Kidding.”

The conversation does not make any sense to him. Truth to be told, girl talk does not make any sense to him. He couldn’t understand his older sister sometimes but that was okay. She’s already working and their mother was working, too. Most of the time, he’s alone every weekend or whenever there’s no training and he’s at home. Their father was working overseas and he used to spend most of his time with their grandfather. He does not have any recollection of having friends nor being close to any of their neighbors. In short, Tobio was almost alone, if not for his family that has been there for him.

Setting aside from that girl talk that he overheard, words and air seemed to have left him to have him breathless.

It was just a moment. A split-second instance. That bluish-green eyes, the exact face – he found them. At that moment, he felt himself going back to what transpired on the night he first saw that color.

* * *

_It was February and his exams were over. This would be his last shot and he hoped for better results by next month. He already tried to apply in Shiratorizawa the other day and he was grateful that the date of entrance exams did not overlap or else, his dreams of playing as a setter in high school would be over._

_He really wanted to go to Shiratorizawa. It was obvious. Of course, he would go to a powerhouse school, not really considering his skill level and abilities but because it is the den of stronger players. Stronger players in Shiratorizawa apparently equates to stronger teammates that he could match his tosses. And he could play a lot of games because they’re a strong team. He was ecstatic. He wanted to play a part in their victory, too._

_But it all drained when he saw the exam sheet. He didn’t understand a shit._

_It was when Tobio accepted that Shiratorizawa is not meant for him. Well, there’s Karasuno. He has heard of the news that the famed Ukai of Karasuno has returned. He idolized that person. It reminded him of his grandfather. The school was also not that far from home. He could jog on the way and it was located on the top of the hill._

_And now he’s here._

_He just needs to be patient and wait for the results. He’s confident he’ll pass. It’s now or never._

_But before he can relax and rest for the day as his mind was tired from understanding and reading too many letters and words, he decided to roam around. He’s giving himself a free campus tour around Karasuno. It was also a chance to check any possible spots that he might like._

_Alas, he found one. This is going to be his favorite vending machine. For it’s just outside the gym. Hassle-free and convenient._

_But there’s a person. A female. And she’s wearing a trench coat. Tobio stopped behind her and waited for his turn. In return, he watched her open a coin purse with the face of a koala and dropped some coins on the slot. She did not waste any time and pushed a button immediately after. She chose strawberry milk. And he stepped back when she stepped back as well to bent down and pick up her drink._

_Without looking back, she made steps away from the machine as she took a sip from her drink. She might not have been aware that there was an existence of a human being behind her. Nevertheless, he grabbed the chance and inserted his coins. Just as how he does it, he pushed two buttons at the same time and the milk was chosen and dropped. Opened the plastic around the straw and punched it into the hole._

_It was when he noticed that it was snowing._

_It’s February and it is still snowing. It’s really cold as if spring is months away when it’s supposed to arrive in March._

_Ah, it’s also the month of hearts._

_Then he noticed that someone was watching him. His blue eyes glanced down on the bluish-green orbs that widened when their eyes connected. She was staring at him. It was already cold yet her staring was not uncomfortable. Is she assessing him? Can she tell that he’ll pass the exams? Moreover, does she know that he’s not from Karasuno? Judging from the school uniform she’s wearing, she’s already a student at the school he’s still applying to._

_Perhaps she can give him tips on how to study? He might need it._

_But those eyes…_

_… it was bluish-green. He stared back. For he felt his soul getting sucked at its beauty. They gleamed under the light, showcasing its clashing of two colors – blue and green._

_How rare._

_He felt his hold on the carton tightened and he bit back the straw that seemed to have loosened when he saw her eyes._

_As much as he’d like to look at her eyes longer, she has to break eye contact. Without a word, she turned her back to him and left. Her cheeks were flushed then, and her nose reddened. Tobio couldn’t tell but he knows that his nose also reddened at the cold. The snow was falling anyway._

_A moment – in that one moment that he was able to look at her eyes when they somehow connected, he remembered one certain word that he saw in the dictionary last night to increase his vocabulary. His older sister made him do it – she forced him to do so and threatened him that if he wants to pass the exams in Karasuno, he has to have a wide range of vocabulary in his arsenal._

_He watched her back until her figure disappeared. And at that time, it was just one moment and one word._

_“Ethereal.”_

* * *

A month and a half. Or maybe less than that since he first saw her. There’s no snowfall anymore, nor thick jackets to warm them but it was the same.

Bluish-green.

Her eyes widened, too, as if she recognized him. Tobio does not know what to feel. Truly, he has never seen such color before. She certainly is one of the rare things he discovered for the 15 years of his life. And he certainly can’t understand what he’s feeling. He has just seen her. Properly, this time. Without the trench coat, under proper lighting, and a warm atmosphere.

No words.

They’re not enough. And he’s fully aware that he’s vocabulary is still not that great despite reading a dictionary back to back months prior to his high school career. And his performance in their English is not that great at all. He’s just passing his quizzes. Barely.

He does not know what face he has right now but that word seemed to have stuck with him whenever she’s around.

_Ethereal._

And he couldn’t stop himself from feeling giddy.

“Harukaze Sawako.” He whispered.


	4. promise

Sawako arrived at school with Kirin on that day. Hitori and Suzaku recently joined the tennis team and the two have to leave earlier to attend their morning practice. She found that as time passes by, she is able to spend a lot of their time together with Kirin on their walk to school. Just like today, they were just talking about how their recently found love in a recently released book when they heard of the new talk in the school.

“Hey, have you heard? The volleyball team won their practice match against Seijoh yesterday!”

Sawako’s ears perked up. _The news really travels fast._

“EH? For real? _That_ Seijoh?”

Her eyes turned to the students that were just talking about the match. She watched them leave the shoe lockers, her locker door was still open and her shoes unchanged.

“For reals. Apparently, there’s a weird set of first-years that does this weird move!”

Sawako has heard of them and she already heard of the news the night after the match. She shares the same class with the team captain and co-captain after all – they’re best buds. Of course, she’s one of the few people who has an inside source of what’s happening in the club. Koushi likes to talk a lot about the team and she may not have met the new members, she felt like she already knew them already. Sometimes, if there are chances, she would spend time with Kiyoko to talk about the boys – which is rather rare.

She knew what happened on the first day of club recruitment. When the wig of the Vice-Principal fell on top of Daichi’s head and the first years caused a ruckus. She also knew of their backgrounds – that they were against one another on their last year in middle schools – and how Koushi and Tanaka-kun slipped behind Daichi’s back – in which she learned from Daichi that he already knew what was up – that they helped the two troublemakers every morning to sneak into the gym to train before their morning practice.

“Well then, Sawa-nee. See you later.” Kirin waved her goodbye and left.

Sawako blinked and finally decided to take her uwabaki out on the locker in exchange for her outdoor shoes. Once she’s done, she heads to their class.

Her mind drifted to what transpired the other day. It was lunch break then and she was with her clubmate and friend, Aizawa Satsuki. They came from their clubroom and ate their lunch there. She was able to spend the remaining minutes of lunch break searching for colleges and universities to apply in Kyoto and talking to Satsuki about plans for college. It was when they’re heading back to their respective classes when her ears reached that another poor girl being rejected by her younger brother. They were just talking about Suzaku when this boy from the entrance exams entered her field of vision once again.

Just like how they first met, their eyes clashed once again. She almost froze when it did and she couldn’t help herself but be surprised at his sudden presence. Was he eavesdropping? She couldn’t really tell. He was just there and she happened to pass by him. It was just a coincidence.

Yes, that’s it. A coincidence.

Their meeting in the third-year hallway during the lunch break was also a coincidence.

“It’s a given that you can’t win on your own. That’s why there are 6 people on the court.”

Sawako almost shrieked when she saw that boy again. He was with an orange-haired child and they’re talking to Asahi. She turned her back on them and faced the window to listen. Sawako felt bad. She felt like eavesdropping became a habit.

“I came to understand that just recently as well, so I can’t make any arrogant comments, though.” With that, he left Asahi speechless.

The orange-haired child passed by her. She looked at his way, judging his size. _He sure is small._ Somehow, orange looks familiar to her. _Could he be that same person Succhan was with? Or that same person Torin dubbed as her new comrade?_

She has questions for herself that need answers as the curiosity’s killing her slowly. Especially that boy. He knows the soft-hearted Asahi. He mentioned _court_ , does that mean that he’s from the volleyball team as well? But she has heard from Koushi that Asahi’s been skipping and has not been present at any training since the school year started. Perhaps, they already heard that Asahi exists? Asahi’s been avoiding her, too. Her connection with Koushi and Daichi was too tight.

Sawako couldn’t help but let out a small squeak when she raised her head. Instantly, she felt embarrassed without reason. That boy again, he made another eye contact with her. And due to her habit of eavesdropping and the shriek she let out, she was not surprised that he noticed her.

Because of this sudden thought, Sawako, embarrassed, bowed at the raven-haired lad and silently excused herself to enter her class. Her ears even reached the question from his orange-haired accompany, “You know her?”

_How embarrassing. I should really stop eavesdropping._

She should’ve walked past them when they were still talking to Asahi.

* * *

After that incident in the third-year hallway, Sawako did her very best not to think too much of that boy again. She’s slowly becoming cautious of his presence as well. Every time that she felt like he’s near, she would change her course to avoid seeing him. When meeting Koushi and Daichi outside the class, especially at the shop where her relative works, she always made sure that the lad is not with them or the team.

Sawako started having this feeling of fear that she’ll get caught in another daze, another embarrassment, another awkward sensation that she decided to avoid the problem she’s having. And yes, she already admitted to herself that she is running away from this new feeling.

However, it does not mean that she’s not aware of the activities the volleyball team participated in. Koushi, being Koushi, never fails to update her every day. Daichi would tell her a thing or two, whenever the team became a topic of their conversation during their time together in the class or phone calls at night. And Sawako, she finally put two and two together and got her answers.

 _Kageyama Tobio._ That’s his name.

Apparently, the first years learned of Asahi’s existence in the club despite being missing in action. And the orange-haired, Hinata Shouyo, she learned, is an aspiring ace of the team. On that day in the hallway, the two decided to talk to Asahi with the hopes that they can have Asahi back on volleyball. It was not instant but it bore fruit. Sawako was happy when she learned that Asahi and Nishinoya-kun reunited and returned. She was also happy for Koushi, too, as the feeling of doubt, regret, and insecurity washed away one day.

It's like, for the team, things are going well.

However, despite being a tell-tale, Koushi failed to include one detail.

It is the Golden Week in their country. There are no classes and there’s no work from most of the companies in town. For Sawako, it’s a chance to study and prepare for college. She could have enrolled herself in a cram school in Sendai but weighing down the time she could’ve to spend doing her duties as a student and as a daughter might create an imbalance. She couldn’t risk losing herself in the process of going ahead on the top for the sake of academics when she can study on her own.

That’s why, for the whole week, all of her textbooks and notes were laid on the floor of their living room. Unlike Hitori and Suzaku who were out for the whole week on a team-building and training, Kirin joined her study time. From time to time, she would create reviewers for the missing two children in the house. Their mother, who is a professor at a university in Sendai, flew to Indonesia to take the finals of her graduate program in Education there. The mother of the family is expected to arrive before the Golden Week ends.

Of course, studying all day can be a killer. Breaks from their solo-study sessions would be spent watching a documentary or walking around the town before going back to study again. One time, she and Kirin spent half a day in a bathhouse for relaxation. Apparently, all that sitting created pain in their backs Sawako felt like she’s going to be an adult with a poor posture.

But today, it’s cooking that is going to be their break.

“Sawa-nee, we barely have flour left.”

Sawako frowned when she saw opened the refrigerator. “And we don’t have butter either.” She exchanged looks with Kirin. “Shall we go grocery shopping?”

Her youngest sister’s face lit up. A small blush was on Kirin’s cheeks as she nodded in response.

Instead of walking to the grocery store they more frequently go to, they grabbed the mama bike in the garage. Sawako was the one who did the pedaling while Kirin took the child’s seat behind her. Their ride to the Shimada Mart has to pass by a middle school, the town’s gymnasium, and Kirin’s favorite café. When they arrived, Sawako noticed that Kirin was tensed. The blond’s fingers fidgets and plays with the hem of her oversize shirt when they entered the mart. The blush on her youngest sister’s face just makes her more curious if there’s a problem.

 _Is it overheat? But it’s not summer yet._ Sawako wanted to ask why but she couldn’t when Makoto-kun appeared before them.

“Ah, Sawako-chan, Kirin-chan, welcome!”

Shimada Makoto. He’s a raven-haired bespectacled man who used to play on the same team as Keishin – their relative who runs the famous Sakanoshita shop – in their high school years. Although most of the team members from their batch have their own jobs to attend, Sawako found that Keishin formed the Karasuno Neighborhood Association and was one of the members recruited.

“Good day, Makoto-kun.”

“M-Makkun! H-Hello!”

On the spot, Sawako concluded that Makoto-kun is also her youngest sister’s crush.

“Is it me or did you grow taller, Kirin-chan?”

“Eh? I do?”

“Yeah. We almost have the same height now.”

Sawako grabbed a basket and decided to leave the two. Fortunately, Kirin already told her all of the ingredients that they need in the kitchen while she pedaled earlier. With a glance at the two towering black and yellow, Sawako concluded that Kirin should spend the time catching up with Makoto-kun while she shops.

 _A ten-year gap, huh?_ Sawako smiled to herself as she turned in a corner. She looked at the products that were neatly arranged and she reminded herself of the things Kirin listed with her memory. Sawako checked the label, checked the price before placing them on the basket she’s carrying.

The grocery shopping ended with no Kirin following her or complaining about why she left her with Makoto-kun. She found the blond by the counter, taking a bite on the free-taste her crush offered. Sawako saw how Kirin’s face lit up in delight and how Makoto-kun delighted at her reaction, probably seeing that it’s a good thing for a free-taste to received such a genuine reaction.

“Sawa-nee! You’re done, already?” Kirin exclaimed when she appeared at the counter.

“Yep. All set and ready to be paid.”

The basket was quite heavy. Makoto-kun helped her lift it up before placing it on the counter and when done, he started punching the items for the receipt. Sawako watched how he worked, and she sure knows that Kirin began staring at the man before them.

Then she wondered why her sister is attracted to a man – an older one at that – when she can be attracted to any of the boys around her age? She has no problems with it, though. But it is quite intriguing. Kirin likes someone older. Hitori, however, she couldn’t point. She’s afraid that the oldest twin will have the least chance of getting herself a boyfriend due to her nature. Suzaku, she does not know what to say for he already broke a few young maiden’s hearts. Is he not interested in women? Oh, her? She likes someone younger.

Ennoshita-kun, for example. She used to have a crush on him. He looks dreamy because of the sleepy-look of his eyes and he’s too understanding. He’s smart, too. But somehow, along the way on his first year and her second year, the infatuation faded.

They’re all siblings yet they differ in their taste in the romantic aspect. That’s why, if Suzaku prefers men, Sawako has no problem.

“Oh yeah, Sawa-chan.” Her thoughts broke when Makoto-kun called her. “I’m not sure if you already heard, but Keishin started coaching the men’s volleyball team.”

She blinked. “Really?” _This is new._

And it seems like it’s not just her who has just heard of such news. “Onii-san’s coaching? Amazing.”

Makoto-kun nodded in affirmation. “That’ll be ¥3417.” Sawako took out her purse and paid. “There’ll be a match on Sunday. It’s against Nekoma.”

“Another Battle at the Garbage Dump?!” Kirin’s voice sounded excited. “We should come, Sawa-nee.”

As much as she would like to come and watch another episode of Battle at the Garbage Dump after five years, she couldn’t bring herself to change her clothing, grab the mama bike on the garage, drag Kirin to come along so her sister can have moments with Makoto-kun and watch the match there. As much as how she’d like to silently cheer for their school’s team and watch how their cousin improved on his coaching abilities, she really couldn’t bring herself to watch. Especially knowing that _he_ ’s there.

Of course, in her defense, Makoto-kun told her of the match and Kirin wanted to watch, too. But Sawako does not want to. She’d like to spend the rest of the day studying and reading as her past-time.

But not all things go as the way she planned.

“Good grief, that’s like the most intense match that I’ve watched so far. And tiring, too.”

“Right? Battle at the Garbage Dump is the best.”

“Although, it’s mostly practice matches and no official match. YET.”

“But Hinata-kun sure is interesting. He’s still energetic despite the continuous matches.”

“Oh, do you share the same class with him, Kicchan?”

“Nah. Torin do.”

Days after their encounter at the Shimada Mart, Sawako found herself being dragged by Kirin and Makoto-kun outside their humble abode. How did the two converse to worked together on getting her out of her textbooks and sticky notes, Sawako have no idea. The three of them then met with Takinoue Yusuke-kun before heading to the gymnasium where the long-awaited battle held. They met with two of the old folks in town there and watched the match together.

Sawako tried her best to get interested. She’s never been a fan of sports before but she comes and watches Hitori’s and Suzaku’s matches. And all she wanted to do the whole day was to study more. She has Koushi and Daichi to tell her of the match result anyway. It’s not like she’s getting outdated when she decided not to appear in any of their matches.

It did not bore her, alright. The match, that is. That is why, for the duration of the match, her eyes remained on the team. It’s not her first time to watch volleyball, though. She has been a supportive relative of Keishin back when he was still a high-schooler, and the matches before that because of Coach Ukai, her mother’s uncle.

It was against her will to come and watch the match, but at the end of the day, she did not regret forcing herself to stay. The match was truly intense and nerve-wracking, especially the rallies. It has always been that way since the battles of the years before, but it still never fails to give her the same reaction. Sawako swore that she felt like bursting every time that a ball was saved.

Overall, the team has a future. They’re strong and talented. Raw but full of potential. Her lips would curve upwards whenever Daichi would receive a spike and how Asahi is back on the grove. Although, she was saddened that Koushi stayed to warm the bench together with the rest of the second year.

However, on that match, her eyes remained on the face, side, and back of his head.

Sawako has been avoiding the possible moments of crossing paths with Kageyama for weeks now. And this will be the first time she’s seen him since then. And just like how she first saw him, he is a striking beauty.

 _He’s really pretty_. He is, even up close. And he is even more whenever he tosses, jumps, and blocks a spike.

Even when they’re already at home, Sawako can still feel the irregular beat of her heart.

He’s at that vending machine.

Her feet froze in the spot when she realized that it was indeed him. Sawako has been avoiding the lad, so why now when she just wants to buy herself a yogurt? She wanted to turn her back and hide. She has been doing this for a few weeks so it’s not new.

So, all she needs to do is to turn her ba–!!!

He’s looking at her! It’s too late now that he saw her retreating.

 _Retreat failed._ Hanging down her head in shame – being caught once more, she approached the vending machine, pulled out her coin purse, and got herself a yogurt she wanted. Sawako did this in a rush. And when she was that, she’s surprised to find that Kageyama still stood behind her, as if waiting for her to get the yogurt.

“Sawako, hurry up.”

She took this chance to escape and hurriedly left the vending machine after giving him a short bow.

 _How embarrassing_. She tightened her grip on the yogurt and approached the pink-haired lady named Satsuki, who just saved her from dying of embarrassment.

“Isn’t that a first-year? From the volleyball team?” Satsuki questioned, her brown eyes looking probably at Kageyama. “You know him?”

Sawako shook her head.

_I ran away again. Maybe next time, I won’t._

Because that next time, she couldn’t run away and he didn’t run away either. Both of them have their own agenda. It was a warm Friday night when Sawako went to buy new medicines in the pharmacy. Apparently, Kirin failed to include gauze tape, gauze pad, and betadine on the list. And so, here she was, on the way from the Yukinoe Pharmacy to go home.

Tomorrow’s the start of the tennis match and her siblings should have personal first-aid kits just in case. Although from what Suzaku told her, their match starts in the afternoon, she has to be prepared for both of them.

She was riding on the mama bike, whistling a song and trying to list down the things of what she should do once she’s at home when she heard footsteps following her trail. Her whistling stopped but her legs didn’t. She blinked.

It was already dark and it was a good thing that the lights in the bike are still functioning, she didn’t have any problem with seeing any stray cat trying to cross the street. Her eyes raked over at her surroundings. The streetlights were all functioning, they all lit up the streets in their small town. Since it was around 8 in the evening, children are already inside their cozy houses and some of the social workers might’ve been in their homes as well.

It was a rather quiet street. But there’s a sound from behind her.

 _Should I take a look?_ She fastened her pace. _What if it’s a serial killer on the run and happens to take refuge in our peaceful town?_

Frightened at her thought, she fastened her pace. Sawako took a deep breath to herself and assured herself that she’s going to be okay. She already passed by some of the houses near their house, so, she’s okay. But due to her unwanted hurry, she didn’t see a cat trying to cross the street. Sawako, in surprise, took the break and halted immediately. It caused her to almost stumble on the bike. If not for the hand that grabbed her arm to get her balance, she would’ve fallen and might trip on her feet. Worst, get an uncalled injury.

“A-Are you okay?”

She freaked out and nodded absentmindedly. Her mind was full of a possible serial killer behind that she failed to see her surroundings. Good thing that there’s someone who caught her in ti–. Sawako quickly looked at her behind.

 _K-Ka-Kageyama-kun!_ Then, is he the one creating those sounds behind her? Sawako peeked behind him.

_No one._

“Are you okay?” He asked once again, his hand still on her arm.

Sawako blinked. And then nodded. “I am, t-thank you.” And she recomposed herself.

_It’s really him!_

She adjusted the bike, got off on it to avoid having another imbalance to avoid embarrassment. She sighed in relief to know that there’s no serial killer after all. It was just Kageyama. _But it’s Kageyama!_ It’s the guy she’s been avoiding for weeks now. Save for their unexpected encounter at the vending machine the other day, she has not seen him on the following days. Therefore, tonight is the second time they’ve met face to face since she started avoiding him like a plague.

And she’s nervous. _Calm down, Sawako, calm down. It’s just him!_

She took deep breaths a number of times. It took her a while before she finally got herself calmed down from the nervous wreck that she felt moments ago. Because of Kageyama’s rescue, she didn’t get herself a possible gash on the arm. They started walking. She already thanked him for that. And for once, she’s grateful she had him by her side at that moment.

However, she has to ask him first.

“Um…” She barely said something yet he quickly looked at her way in anticipation. _Weird_. “A-Are you from this neighborhood?”

He nodded. Then there’s a tinge of pink on his cheeks. “Are you?”

She nodded. “Y-You have a match tomorrow, right?”

He nodded once more. The pink was still there. “I decided to jog tonight.”

_Ah, so it was really him._

Sawako just smiled at his response. She faced the road and focused on the walk. He did say he jogged, however, he didn’t continue and walked with her instead. He didn’t say anything anymore and remained silent. But then again, it’s not like they have something to talk about. The only thing that they have in common is their relationship with the team.

“Do you… want to watch?”

She whipped her head in surprise. She saw pink on his ears. Did she hear him right? He was not looking at her eyes but sometimes he would as if he’s checking he caught her attention. Sawako knew that it was already dark yet she can still clearly see the changes of color on his face. _He sure is pretty up close._

And boy, it’s the first time that she’s seen such a color on his face. She felt her cheeks heating up.

“I’ll… make time.”

Well, she did say that.

Sawako stared blankly at the mirror. It reflected her figure, still clad in underwear. Her pale skin can be seen and she looked naked from her bright-colored underwear.

She did say she’ll make time, but how can she go there? Fashion, accessories – it’s not on the list of her priorities. Still, Sawako wants to look presentable at all costs. She thought of backing down, make an excuse in why she couldn’t come but it will tarnish her reputation in the eyes of Kageyama Tobio. He is, after all, the one who came up with the idea of her watching their match. Sawako felt like she shouldn’t disappoint him and she shall do whatever it takes to get his approval.

Weird, she knows.

She sometimes realized that she doesn’t know herself in certain circumstances. Why she acted on such, why she thought of such, and why she felt that way. Change is truly scary.

With a sigh, she took a hanger from the rack and checked the clothing if it’ll look good on her. She placed it before herself and faced the mirror. It’s a dress. A plain-white short-sleeved dress with a black ribbon that serves as a belt. It looked really plain in her eyes and somehow, reminded her of her life – all textbooks, notebooks, sticky notes, and highlighters.

_Is this it?_

Sawako yelped in surprise when she saw Suzaku’s head by the door through the mirror. She must’ve left her bedroom door opened, or was unable to close it properly. Still, it almost gave her a heart attack.

“Is that new? Looks elegant.” The sole male of the Harukaze household commented. Somehow, what he said cheered her up.

“Really? Despite looking plain?”

Suzaku nodded. “Simplicity is beauty.” And then he shrugged before leaving. His footsteps were slow and heavy as usual. Sawako wondered why she didn’t notice the sound earlier.

Accepting her younger brother’s reason, Sawako faced herself once more and nodded to herself as she fully agreed on the choice of clothing. Suzaku’s a male, might be herbivore or carnivore, nevertheless, if the lad says it is elegant, then elegant it is. She’ll take the compliment. Sawako took her time preparing. She truly wanted to look good – for the team.

She has spent the last two years of her high school watching and supporting Hitori and Suzaku in their tennis matches. And it was really hard for the remaining siblings. Their mother is an educator and it is understandable that most of their mother’s time would be spent on planning lessons, teacher’s meetings, and studying for her master’s degree then. That’s why, as moral and mental support, she and Kirin did their best to come and watch. However, the difference in their choices of a school became an obstacle. Hitori chose Kitagawa Daichi, while both Kirin and Suzaku studied at the Shintoku Middle School.

Sawako sighed for the umpteenth time. Kirin’s and Suzaku’s middle school was as bad as it good it is in sports. Non-academic wise, the school ranks on the top. Academically speaking, however, to their surprise, was that bad. The moment she learned that of the school’s true reputation of being progressive but fails to accommodate the students properly in their education, Sawako took the gun and jump to prevent possible damage to the younger twins. She suggested that the two should transfer to Kitaichi or her school but both do not want to add any problems as they’re already enrolled. The idea of processing important documents for school transfers was a hassle that they already knew but Suzaku told her that it’s fine. They chose the school; they should be the ones shouldering the responsibility. Thus, the dilemma of being present in both matches.

Another sigh.

* * *

It took her hours but finally, she arrived at the Sendai gymnasium. It was lunchtime already and Sawako silently congratulated herself for eating out early. Although there are chances that she might get hungry in the middle of the match, she shrugged off the thought and focused on her current problem at hand.

_Where are they?_

The hall was crowded. Full of tracksuits in various colors, the school name stitched or printed on their backs mostly took the hallway. There are some, like hers, who came to support their favored team and joined the already crowded space. It is not her first time watching a volleyball match. Her childhood was spent on family alone and this includes supporting the pre-Karasuno team before their batch. Their grandfather, her mother’s uncle, was a previous volleyball coach, and his son, was a player in the team. But in her high school years, this became a first.

Sawako contemplated on whether she contact Koushi or Kiyoko and ask where the hell were they but decided not to. Since it’s her first time in a long time, it’ll be their first time to see her on the bleachers. She wants to surprise them. Although, her existence in the gymnasium only happened because of a first-year’s invitation.

She clutched on her tote bag as she looked every corner for a screaming black color. Alas, she found them on the second floor. Their bags were with them and it looked like they had just finished eating their lunch. She gulped her nervousness and stepped closer.

“Hey, you foolish crows.”

Just as how she wanted it to be, they all looked at her in surprise. Although, the first years minus one, are confused and the second years looked at her with their mouth agape, except for the two. The third years, Kiyoko’s missing, looked like they just saw a ghost.

“Sawako!”

“Haru-senpai!”

In the middle of their exclamations, there was one who almost drowns himself on a water bottle.

And suddenly, the nervousness that she felt for this first-time appearance crept in and sunk to bite her in the bone. Sawako immediately felt conscious of how she looked and what she looked at the team of crows. She became shy and her bold-face was gone. In response to their surprise, she waved at them meekly.

It was Daichi who approached her first and confusion was plastered on his face. “W-What… what are you doing here?”

She felt offended. But she understood. “W-What do you mean by that? Am I not allowed to be here?” She stuttered and almost bit her tongue as she tried to fight back.

“I didn’t mean it that way. But you’re here. In the gym. Where volleyball matches take place.”

“So?”

Daichi immediately backs down. He went silent. She couldn’t help but ask no matter how rude it may sound. Yet Daichi says nothing. After the father-figure retreated, the mother-figure pinched her cheeks hard.

“Am I dreaming?” Koushi’s face looked blank but there was obvious happiness in his eyes. “Sawako came to watch our match?”

Irritated at his continuous pinching to question whether he’s dreaming or not, Sawako slapped his hand away and pinched his cheek as a form of her revenge. “Yes, you are not dreaming. Is pinching my cheeks the answer to your sleep? If you want to know the answer, pinch your cheeks, Koushi, unless you want a slap instead.”

“You’re already doing it!”

Of course, the third-year line-up wouldn’t be complete without the big man. Asahi looked really happy. “Wah, it really is Sawako. I can feel the verbal slap.” He even clapped.

She became flustered at his statement. Is being absent from most of their matches a wrong thing? Of course not, but she concluded that it is because they are conditioned that she’s MIA in their matches that they didn’t see her coming. Which is actually happening. “Of course, I am me! Do you really want me here or not?!”

This is how their friendship works. Daichi would tell her something and she would retort back until he backs down and invoke his right to be silent. Once Daichi is defeated, the right-hand man would assault her with verbal, sometimes physical abuse through pinching cheeks, ruffling hair, and slapping her back. Sawako would not back down until she got her revenge on Koushi in the same way how he attacks. And when she finally got a hold of Koushi, the ever-so gentle Asahi, despite his build, would tell her something mild to avoid an attack from her. Most would just support her situation but sometimes, he would timidly attack and dodge her bullets like a pro. Out of the three, Koushi is physically wounded while Asahi would be saved.

Once the third years surprised by her sudden appearance died, she was once again stuck in such attention that she never felt before. The AsaDaiKou may have mellowed down and talked to themselves to give her space, and to talk behind her back, she was faced with two scrutinizing gazes of the two idiots. Sawako, since she met the new addition to the team last year, received love…

“Stop that, you two!”

… with their stare.

She nervously chuckled, tucking a strand at the back of her ear to compose herself. Surely, she already gave out an impression in the first years while she handles the reaction of AsaDaiKou. Sure, she may have known them already, Koushi was really talkative, but they do not know her at all.

_Shall I introduce myself?_

“H-Hello.” She waved at them again.

And “Hello.” They said, probably wondering who she is.

Sawako felt her nerves overwhelming her being. Especially that boy. He was looking at her as if it’s the first time he had seen her yet there’s a glint of something else in his eyes that gave it away. But Hinata-kun looked at her as if he already knew her. The freckled one just looked at her whereas the blond kid appears to not care at all. Still, she gave them a bow.

 _They must be Yamaguchi Tadashi-kun and Tsukishima Kei-kun_.

“I’m Harukaze Sawako. A third year. I share the same class as Daichi and Koushi. And ah, I’m a relative. I came here to s-su-support the team.”

She heard laughter from the trio. Sawako gritted her teeth and sent them a glare. Asahi, Daichi and Koushi sealed their lips immediately. Tanaka-kun and Nishinoya-kun looked at her in awe, while the rest of the second years looked delighted at the additional support on the bleacher. Makoto-kun and Yusuke-kun must’ve done a great job cheering at them on their previous match.

Sawako inwardly smiled to herself, no matter how defensive she may sound at her last statement. She did come here to support. The team, of course.

Her smile showed when she glanced at him. The confusion and questions will arise after this, but for now, she fulfilled a promise.

“I made it.” She said in a small voice. Her heads up as she looked back at his blue orbs.

And he nodded in response. His face remained blank, no sign of pink appeared on his cheeks, save for the ones on the tips of his ears. “Yeah.”


	5. harukaze

He does not understand. This feeling that is so warm, overwhelms his being. He has felt his before, remembering it so well. It was when he learned of what volleyball is. The moment his premature mind and small hands held a volleyball for the first time – that warm, fuzzy feeling in his heart and stomach appeared.

That's why he doesn't understand. He couldn't. Maybe someday, he will. But obviously, not right now when that the same fuzzy feelings erupted again. For some reason, it is not directed to his favorite ball but rather, on a certain person that appeared before the team.

He almost drowned on the water bottle he's drinking.

How could she waltz in like that? Looking clean on that white dress – she looked so pale! And how is it possible that such a serene-looking face from his entrance exams can look that flustered, panicky, irritated, and annoyed as she interacted with the third-years. He was surprised to see that she knew their upperclassmen to casually interact with them in banters that showcases their friendship.

But her smile… the pinkness of her cheeks… and her sharp tongue that's full of retorts so far… he wants them.

 _Why?_ He does not have the answer.

Despite the unknown cause of this feeling, he managed to give her a response without giving away the fact that he's fighting an internal battle. But the interaction between a person like him – a first-year, male, is easily avoided for some reason unknown to him – and a person like Harukaze-san – a third year, female, looks approachable – is a rare occurrence. Add the fact that one – no, two of his teammates seem to have a hard time talking to anyone with female reproductive organs.

"Huh? What?"

"Kageyama's talking to a third-year?!"

"They know each other?"

He can hear them. They're not being discreet in expressing their thoughts. His already warm ears felt warmer if that is possible. Harukaze-san still with her smile, shyly looked away and tuck an invisible strand behind her left ear.

Tanaka-san suddenly appeared by his side and a hand was placed on his left shoulder.

"Hey, Kageyama…" There was a dark aura behind his senior.

"You know Haru-senpai?" Nishinoya-san continued and backed Tanaka-san. He appeared on his right.

Somehow, Tobio felt like he knew what will happen next. He remained silent, slowly getting annoyed at the sight of Hinata who is annoyingly happy with a stupid look on his face.

"Oh you, young man. You move fast." Hinata poked his arm.

Tobio knows what Hinata meant, for the orange-haired lad was with him on the day Harukaze-san left him speechless. Hinata asked him if he knew her, in which, he chose to play deaf. Of course, he knew her. he wouldn't be looking for bluish-green eyes if he did not. That smile irked him, he felt like strangling Hinata to stop spouting anymore nonsense.

Yet the gods forbid him from doing so when Coach Ukai, Takeda-sensei, and Shimizu-san came back.

"Huh?! Sawako, what the heck?"

"Oh, Harukaze-kun."

A familiarity between their club advisor and Harukaze-san is no longer a question. She is, after all, a third-year. that's all there is to it. But their coach and Harukaze-san? It was a surprise.

"What do you mean by what the heck? Don't you want me here?"

"What are you talking about? It's not like you haven't been in any of Karasuno's matches before."

Yet Harukaze-san didn't say anything. In fact, she looked away. Their coach stared at her and Tobio couldn't interpret what that look meant. As if, it's just between the two. Harukaze-san looked more embarrassed and decided to resort to something physical. She gave Ukai-san a jab on the side.

"There were other matches, okay?" She defended. "And I'm already here so the team shall give their best."

No one intervened to ask and clarify regarding the relationship between the coach and the tall third-year. Instead, they let the topic pass and decided to focus on their next match just as how the coach immediately announced after jabbing Harukaze-san as a form of his revenge. The female did not make another jab back and let it pass.

Before the team separates from Harukaze-san, Tobio turned to her. And she was already looking at him. Again, he's speechless. He didn't know what to say. So, he waited for her to say something before he left.

"I'll… be watching."

He felt like she's entirely a different person whenever she looked at him and they converse. She was far from the jabbing woman whenever she's embarrassed to the shy and reserved lady right now.

No matter what words were uttered, it still gave him that fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

Driven by this unexplainable feeling, he nodded. And before the moment would go longer, because it can be, he turned on his heels and followed his teammates just in time before the three third years barrage her with their own words.

Tobio swore that they were looking at his retreating form.

* * *

They won their match against Date Tech. They also won their ace back. It was an intense match: offense versus defense, speed versus speed. No matter how great a wall can be, it can still have cracks, can be broken, and can be taken down. Just like how Azumane-san was able to break the wall of their crushing defeat from the previous tournament and how he was also able to get that last point that secured their victory.

Tobio was happy. He got to play another match. His current team helps him overcome his mistakes of the past and accepts him for who he is. They're all strong, his teammates, despite lacking experiences. He came to Karasuno because of the previous Coach Ukai. Even though the reason for his admission was absent from day one, he didn't feel upset when he learned he didn't make it to Shiratorizawa. Because looking at his team right now, it has a long path ahead of them.

He tilted his chip upwards and looked at the bleachers. Their school's women's volleyball team was there, alongside Shimada-san and Takinoue-san from the Neighborhood Association. Also...

_Harukaze-san…_

He wasn't able to get the chance to talk to her after the match. They cooled down, peeked at how Seijoh was doing, ate a post-match meal, packed their stuff, and rode on the way back to the school for the meeting. They even watched the news inside the faculty because a sensei mentioned it to them. But he knew as he saw, Harukaze-san left with Shimada-san and Takinoue-san. They were quite close.

Tomorrow, June 3, Sunday, and is his most anticipated match. It'll be the second time they'll face Seijoh and the first official match of their teams. Of course, against Oikawa-san.

_[ I want to take my dear underclassman on in an official match, setter versus setter, and crush him. ]_

Just the idea of getting crushed by his senior irritates him.

He walked with the team after the meeting. Unfortunately, Sawamura-san didn't buy them pork buns today and was told to go home and eat a proper meal by Ukai-san. Soon, they all went on their paths. His hands were inside his pants' pockets and there was an unerasable wrinkling on his forehead despite being told by Hinata to look good.

He passed by on a familiar street. He knew the street well since it was one of those paths he has to take. But one night of an unexpected encounter changed his perspective on this street.

His eyes looked for a certain tall young lady. On that night, he didn't get to exactly walk her home. Harukaze-san insisted that she'll be okay. The houses were already familiar to her, she assured. But before leaving, he watched her enter a certain traditional house – where she exactly lives.

Feet stopped before he realized what he was doing. He stood tall in front of the house, average in size with two floors and surrounded by plants. From the outside of the wooden gate, he can see the mama bike that Harukaze-san used the other night. He checked the placard.

春風

Harukaze

He really is outside her house.

"W-What are you doing?"

He froze.

_Shit._

Outside, clad in sweater and sweat pants, Harukaze-san looked like she came from the Sakanoshita Shop. The blank paper bag hinted to it. When he looked at her, she looked confused. There was disbelief in her eyes.

"H-Harukaze-san!"

Her lips formed into a thin line. He was surprised at her sudden appearance. He didn't take note of the possibility of her outside at night when he should be. For he had an encounter with her the other night. But as he yelped, he was embraced with silence.

Her eyes widened. "Eh?"

And that's when he realized an important thing. Despite having their own share of encounters that is quite unforgettable, they never had the chance to properly introduced themselves to one another. It's always staring, bowing, and fluster of embarrassment.

Tobio realized, he has totally given himself away.

"Ah… Um…" He stuttered and unable to look into her eyes. He can't form the right words. What should he do this time? Introduce himself? But that won't clear the question of why he knew her name. Besides, she already knew him. She was in the match and was with the two alumni, she's bound to know his name.

Shall he tell her the truth? It's not like he left that thing in his room for keepsake.

Still, what to do?!

_Should I run?_

He looked at her, determined he'll get the answer right away. Perhaps looking at her face will make him choose. And when he did, his eyes widened.

_Harukaze-san…_

Her eyes connected with his, unblinking. Under the street light, it looked sparkling. She did her best to cover a smile. Her cheeks, despite the dark, looked red.

"You're weird." She said.

 _Weird?!_ That's the first thing she ever said to him and she has to call him weird?!

He has been told by that a lot of times lately. Ever since he came to Karasuno, he has been called such. Even now, he doesn't know why. But looking at her indeed gave him an answer. If only he ran away at that moment, he wouldn't be able to hear her speak her mind. Straight to the point compared to their previous silent and awkward ones. He shall speak his mind as well.

He faced her. "I…" He started. "I have a confession to make!"

Her eyes widened with a heavy blush. "C-Confession?!"

He hastily opened the zipper of his bag, instantly grabbing a cloth that he kept on a compartment. He shall lower his pride this time. "The truth is…" He lowered his head and offered her the cloth. "I have your handkerchief."

Silence. Except for the crickets and a stray catfight some meters away from them.

Tobio couldn't look at what Harukaze-san's doing, but he knew she's there. He can see her clean toenails and outdoor slippers. Yet she's unmoving. It's making him anxious. Then he felt someone touched the cloth. He slowly looked up and saw realization dawned on her face.

She smiled. "I see. So that's why."

Then she took the handkerchief. He stood up properly and watched the little moment of how she traced the embroidery on the cloth. It was her name.

春風佐和子

Harukaze Sawako

* * *

_"_ _Harukaze… Sawako…" He muttered the name as he traced the embroidery. It was kanji but there was a romaji that he can read it easily._

So that's her name.

_When she took out her koala coin purse on her skirt, she didn't notice the fall of the handkerchief. Neither did he, actually. He only realized that such cloth was lying on the ground when he already stepped on it._

_"_ _Um…" He looked up. But it was too late._

_She already left._

* * *

Since then, he has been keeping the cloth in his bag. It was hidden in a compartment that soon he has forgotten about its existence. It was when he learned that she's the owner that he remembered he has something that she owned. Still, he never got the chance to approach her, say a few words, a simple "Hi" should be a start, and then, one day, he will return the handkerchief back to where it should belong.

What does her handkerchief expect from him? All he thinks about is volleyball.

He was startled when her hand landed on top of his head. He blinked as she patted thrice with a smile on her gentle face. But as quickly as the movement came, her eyes widened, and her hand froze.

"I-I'm sorry!" She retracted her hand. "I was just…" and she seemed lost for words. Her face turned pink from what appears to be an embarrassment. Harukaze-san took a deep breath, one, and looked at him in the eye. "Thank you, Kageyama-kun."

_Shit._

He does not know what to say. What should he say at this time?

_You're welcome? A pleasure? No problem? Which is it?_

So, he just nodded.

And she quickly lost the composure she has just built. "And earlier… you were really pretty."

His eyes widened.

"I mean! You're great." She looked at her side. "And… you did well." Flustered, she bowed at him. "Goodnight."

She left. She left him in trance just as how she did on that day in February.

He couldn't remember how he got home that night. Nor remembering doing his morning routine the next day. Things escalated quickly.

One night, he was able to talk to Harukaze-san for a few minutes. It was longer than he thought. Maybe, saved for the slight silence that embraced them and longer than the other night he went out for a night jog and she was going home to the night before their match. She said he's pretty, that he's great and he did well.

But the next thing he knew, losing his composure in the match against Seijoh wasn't a pretty sight. Losing the setter showdown between him and Oikawa-san wasn't that great either. And he was certain, after being read until the end of the game, he didn't do well.

When he apologized, he was attacked by Hinata.

 _"_ _It was a worthwhile match, wasn't it?_

And Takeda-sensei assured them that they did well.

 _"_ _Does losing prove that you're weak?"_

Just like what she said to him last night.

 _"_ _You did well."_

He wanted to blame himself. He is, right now. It was truly frustrating.

_Become stronger._

And that's what he and the rest of the team intend to do.

He was out for another night jog. The nighttime and darkness ruled the sky. He does not have a problem with his eyesight as he can see things clearly. And he has been doing this routine since junior high.

Night jog has been engraved in his body like it's one of the normal things he did. He enjoyed the scenery sometimes. The never-changing roofs and houses, the life of the trees that changed every season, and the almost ghost town streets every night. He would try, if there's a chance, to approach cats. Apparently, they've always been afraid of him for some reason. Was it his face? Nevertheless, night jog usually allows him to calm his mind and body – a break, a refresher, and a relaxation.

It only took him, one person, to see the streets from a new perspective.

"Oh, Kageyama-kun!"

It's Harukaze-san.

He slowed down and approached the young lady. He took a quick look at her clothing – oversized shirt and sweatpants while her hair was tied in a messy bun.

"Evening." He acknowledged, nodding in her direction.

She crossed her arms. "Y-You… are you okay?" She pointed to the middle of her forehead. "You'll get wrinkles if you continue to do that."

He blinked. Should he be irritated? Hinata told him the same thing last night. It's not like he can change how he looks. So, what if his forehead creased? He's still feeling frustrated from the match earlier.

"I was there." She continued. "It was…c-close."

Ah. She was at the match. It's the second day of the Inter-High and she still came. He didn't ask her to come again but she still did.

He blinked.

He's grateful. He felt embarrassed, too. Half of the match was him losing his cool and he panicked. It must be an ugly sight. It frustrates him. Still, she watched the match until the end.

"Thank you… for coming."

He received a warm smile and a pat on the head. Again, like last night, thrice. It must be a habit.

"Ah, sorry. I… did it again."

But he has no problem with what she did. Her hand was warm, so it's okay. He shook his head and nodded.

They didn't talk after that. Silence engulfed the both of them. Only the crickets and another catfight. Even outside, he could hear the one-sided banter inside the Harukaze household. The high-pitched voice was annoyingly familiar but he paid it no mind. The breeze was warm when it passed by them, signifying an approaching summer.

The silence was longer but it wasn't awkward, surprisingly not. Rather, it was comfortable.

* * *

Monday came and training was over. After their meeting and after agreeing on the terms for the finals. They were changing back into their tracksuits inside the clubroom. With his guard down, he wasn't aware of the incoming bombardment of confrontation.

"I've been meaning to ask you this, Kageyama. But how'd you meet Sawako?" It was Sugawara-san who decided to ask him.

"Now that you mention it…" Sawamura-san trailed. "You two are well-acquainted before our match with Date Tech."

"It's her first time to see us play," Azumane-san added.

The three third-years shared a look. It was quick but he saw it, they immediately turned to him. "Did you invite her?"

There were voices of confusion. He zipped his jacket and closed his locker. He decided to satisfy their curiosities.

"Yeah. I met her during the entrance exams."

"Since February?!"

"I…" He paused, unsure of what to answer the second question. Why did he invite Harukaze-san again? he couldn't remember his reasons. Perhaps, he just wanted to say something to her that time, something to talk about – a topic. Ah. Yes, that's why. A topic. "I didn't know why but yes. I did invite her." He proudly concluded.

The second years looked pleased. Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san gave him a thumbs up. "Nice job, Kageyama."

"Why?" He didn't understand.

It was Sugawara-san who answered. "You see, her household situation was quite complicated. That's why Sawako has never been to any of our matches."

"You probably heard of the Harukaze triplets, didn't you? They're from your year." Sawamura-san continued. "Two of the three have been playing tennis since grade school. Sawako's been watching their matches to support and acting guardian. That's why."

"But didn't you hear what Ukai-san said?" Azumane-san reminded them.

 _"_ _It's not like you haven't been in any of Karasuno's matches before."_

"She probably used to watch Karasuno play. And she has just stopped because of the triplets."

There was a hum. An understanding was there. He has seen the triplets under different circumstances. He was able to talk to at least one, was in the same area as the two, and has been greeted by the third. The two girls were quite confusing – he couldn't really tell the two apart – except when one decided to open her mouth.

His invitation to Harukaze-san turned out to be a good thing to his underclassmen. Her presence, no matter how hard to see her in school, was able to create a good impression. Because she's someone they know and apparently, someone they treasured. He learned Sawamura-san and Sugawara-san shared the same class with Harukaze-san since their first year in high school and even now that they're on their last year.

A lot has happened on the following days. They have a new manager. Her name's Yachi Hitoka, who was in Class 1-5. She's going to replace Shimizu-san after the third years graduate. Aside from that, Takeda-sensei has learned of their performance in class that they're encouraged to do better in their studies. Sawamura-san made them promise not to sleep during class hours, alongside Hinata, Tanaka-san, and Nishinoya-san.

As much as how his pride was on the line, he (Hinata) asked help in that jerk Tsukishima for their studies. Yamaguchi was kind enough to join and be the middle person in case arguments that'll arise should things get heated between him, Hinata, and Tsukishima.

It bore results. Just barely. And the teachers were looking at him in a good light.

But studies during lunch took away his chances to catch a glimpse of Harukaze-san. He rarely saw her since then. He's been busy with all the extra studying and training that there's no chance for another encounter with her. But it's not like he has something to say. He can't invite her for Spring Tournament. It's too early. But he will. Someday.

From afar, he can see that she's doing well.

He was standing outside Yachi-san's class when he saw her. It was a surprise. Harukaze-san was talking to the loud triplet, outside Class 1-1. And she appears to be with that pink-haired third year. He couldn't hear them but from what he saw, she's having a good laugh at something her sister was telling her. Her cheeks were fuller than from what he last observed. Is she getting fat?

"… ama… yama… Kageyama!"

Ah.

"What're you spacing out for?"

He didn't answer.

"Wait… is that Harukaze-senpai?"

Yamaguchi wasn't helping either.

"Oh yeah. It's really her."

Now, Yachi-san joined them.

"Harukaze-senpai?"

Oh. She didn't know Harukaze-san yet.

"Ah, she's a friend of the volleyball team."

"Oh. So, Harukaze-kun has an older sister."

His fingers twitched.

Older.

The word slapped him.

_Older._

He realized.

_She's older._

But then again, what if she's older? Technically, Shimizu-san is older than Tanaka-san. Although Tanaka-san is the only one who shows his affection and Shimizu-san would ignore him, there is still a difference. A year gap.

_But…_

Older, huh?

He realized that just now. It just sunk to him that Harukaze-san is someone who was born earlier than him. Someone who has gone through the things he's just going through. Especially the final exams. She probably knew what to do study and what to answer since she already went through it.

His eyes widened slightly. _That's it!_

But Yamaguchi and Yachi already lent their hands just so they can pass and score a high point on the exams. Not to mention, they also have to study for their own, too.

 _"_ _If there's something you don't understand, ask about it. We, third years will probably be able to teach it to you."_

He remembered the captain telling them those words. It didn't matter who of the third years they shall ask for clarifications but it was really reassuring. They're first years, new batch, and they're basically inexperienced in the things their school has in store for their learners. It's like survival of the fittest during its exam times. Knowing any of those from the upper years are key to survival.

That's what he intends to do. But Tobio couldn't decide. Asking Sugawara-san and the other third years might help them a lot. But they're _third years_ , graduating students. The burden in academics could've doubled or tripled. And they're still in the club, too. The same thing could be said to Harukaze-san. As Sugawara-san said, their household situation is complicated. He didn't even know if she's in any club – academic, non-academic, or go-home club.

He shook his head.

_No._

He won't ask for her help.

That's what he decided.

Two weeks later, he should've really asked the third-years for help.

_I felt like dying._

Looking at the test papers he has just received, he might say that he did better than before. His middle school-self would be surprised to see his grades right now. Yamaguchi's and Yachi's efforts in tutor sessions were a life-saver. Yet, he still failed.

He and Hinata fell behind Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san. Grateful that he was in a team that pulls everyone up, he was offered by Yachi-san and Ennoshita-san a number of mock exams held every day after training inside the Sakanoshita Shop. Still, his mock results showed that it wasn't enough.

It was two days before the supplementary exams when he received a gift.

The bell has rung signaling lunchbreak. He, Kageyama Tobio, was pressured at the idea of spending the whole Saturday listening to supplementary classes and repeating the same exams until he could get the required points or above. So, he quickly ate his lunch, an onigiri, and hastily brought himself a yogurt at his favorite vending machine before he proceeds to his self-study.

It was on that day when he was approached by the Harukaze Suzaku.

"Kageyama Tobio-san." The blond called.

He looked up at the call of his name. Bluish-green eyes immediately landed on him.

"Oh, so you're Kageyama Tobio-san."

Somehow, this guy reminded him of Tsukishima.

"Yes, I am."

A notebook entered his vision. He blinked.

"A third year wants to give this to you but they are unable to do so at the moment."

He raised an eyebrow. "A third year." He repeated.

Harukaze Suzaku nodded. "They wish you the best and prays that you'll pass." He blinked, still not understanding the situation. "That is all. I shall take my leave."

He wasn't even given a chance to say his gratitude. So, he looked at the notebook.

**Reviewer in Modern Literature**

**for Kageyama Tobio**

His eyebrow raised and flipped its pages.

**This notebook contains**

**pointers and summary**

**of the literature that will**

**be included in the test.**

Ha?

He checked the pages from back to back, scanning the contents, and seeing sticky notes, encircles, underlines in the summary of what their Modern Literature tackled and appeared in the finals that ruined his schedule for Saturday. He was left speechless. Moreover, how did they know he failed Modern Literature?


	6. kageyama

"Good night, Sawa-nee."

She hummed in response. "Sleep well, Kirin."

Her bluish-green eyes glanced at the youngest female, catching Kirin covering the yawn that escaped her mouth. Sawako shook her head and averted her eyes back to her notes. She changed her grip on her pencil and returned to jot down the answers to her assignment in her notebook when she heard a snore from the living room. She paused, listening, and finished her assignment. Once done, she piled her notebooks together, she stood up from her seat and entered the living room.

There, on the cold wooden floor, lies a tall young lady, sleeping and snoring on her own homework. Sawako sighed at the sight of Hitori. The loud girl was fast asleep, her body on the floor while her feet laid on top of the table. Her notebooks were on the floor folded and wrinkled at the sleeping figure. Sawako swore, she saw multiple pencils under the table and to make matters worse, chips. And the television was on!

_What a mess._

She approached Hitori and tapped her cheek. "Hitori, wake up."

Hitori mumbled a few gibberish words before her eyes opened. Bluish-green clashed bluish-green, heavy and asleep over wide-awake and seemingly annoyed. The girl yawned and didn't even bother to cover her mouth. "Hm? Nee-chan? What is it?"

But instead of embracing annoyance at the mess in their living room, Sawako sighed and smiled. She pinched Hitori's cheeks. "What're you thinking, sleeping in the living room? You have your own bed. Sleep there."

"Oh? I fell asleep." Hitori looked apologetic despite the sleepy look on her face. "Sorry, nee-chan, I tried studying but I can't."

Sawako couldn't help but sigh. She ruffled her hair. "Of course, you can't. You turned on the tv."

"But I can't concentrate without watching anything!"

Sawako didn't buy her excuse and began picking up the fallen materials. "Yes, yes. Now, take your things and go to bed."

Hitori obliged, standing up from the floor and forced herself to walk upstairs with her study materials that didn't look like study materials at all.

Sawako shook her head. Even though Hitori was born after her, came in second in the birth order, and was the first to be welcomed by the world on the day the triplets were born, she didn't act like she's the older when technically, she is. Kirin just happened to be born second and Suzaku, the last, yet he acted like he's the first-born triplet. Hitori, cheeky as ever, flunking exams every now and then, acts like a boy, and loud for a girl.

_I guess, she's still a child._

She turned off the tv, grabbed a sweeper and dustpan, Sawako started cleaning the living room. She also mopped the floor, when she heard the front door being slid open.

Sawako returned the mop and went to their hallway to greet the newcomer at the genkan. "Welcome home, mama."

Their mother, Harukaze Miki, looked up. Raven locks fell down on the woman's shoulder and brown eyes met her bluish-green ones. Her mother's face showed no signs of aging, almost wrinkle-free, and didn't look like someone her age. In fact, their mother looked like she has just celebrated her 25th birthday.

"Sawako? Why are you still awake?"

She grinned. "Studying and homework."

Miki gave her a look. "You're studying too much." And sighed. "I know how much you want to be an educator but keep in mind that you're still 17, dear. A relationship would be nice."

Instantly, her pinks dusted pink. But Sawako paid it no mind and followed her mother. Miki passed by the living room to enter the kitchen. She watched her mother opened the fridge, taking out a clear pitcher filled with water. Sawako prepared two glasses and brought them to the dining table where she sat on one wooden chair. She remained silent, not having plans to retort an answer to her mother's statement.

"You're awfully silent, Sawa-chan."

She blinked. "Eh?" She averted her eyes and directed it to her glass being filled. "Well…"

"Well? How's your progress with Koushi-kun?"

Another blink. She turned red. "What?"

Miki's eyes widened. "So, there is progress!" She exclaimed. "Finally, my daughter's a true lady!"

"N-No… Koushi and I are not like that at all!"

"You're not?" Miki raised an eyebrow and drank the rest of the water in her glass. Sawako nodded. "Then, why are you red?"

She looked down to hide the blush, suddenly realizing that her cheeks felt warm. She heard her mother sigh.

"So, it's not Koushi-kun, huh." Sawako drank her fill as her mother opened the plate that she reserved for their mother. Miki stood up and placed it inside the microwave oven. "Then who?"

She didn't want to answer. But Sawako knew that she can't lie.

Thinking about it, she has not yet known why is she attracted to the Kageyama Tobio. She admits that he's good-looking, cute rather. Although he does not excel in academics, which proves that there's someone who is not perfect, there's always something in him that she wants to protect. It's like an urge, a sudden need to do something far from what she's been doing and what she's used to, yet until now, she has not known what it is that she wants from him. Perhaps, she wants to see something else?

Sawako looked at her mother. "Well, there's an interesting first year…" she trailed.

There was a ding. It came from the microwave. Sawako waited as her mother opened and took out the plate inside the electronic. Miki brought the plate and sat down before splitting the chopstick in half. "Bring him home next time."

The blush on her cheeks couldn't get any warmer. She stood up. "I'll take a bath."

Yes. That's something she ought to do. The blood on her cheeks stayed for so long, she felt like passing out. But it wasn't that hot. A bath would ease whatever she's feeling. As she made strides to the door, she decided to postpone her studies for the night, grateful that she was able to accomplish her homework first. She's going to hit the bed as soon as possible or else her mind would wander back to the familiar baby-faced of a scowling lad.

Before she can leave, her mother continued.

"Uncle will be coming home tomorrow noon." Her feet stopped and swiftly turned on her diaphragm to look at her mother. There was a smile on her mother's face and instantly, her eyes widened in surprise and glee. "Kaede-san called me earlier."

She nodded. _I see. That's good news._

Her grandfather, her mother's uncle, the brother of her mother's father, known as the legendary Coach Ukai of Karasuno, collapsed sometime in January this year. The family of both Ukai and Harukaze would visit every now and then to check on how he's doing and check if the old man was on his best behavior on his bed rest. The old man tends to be hard-headed that it took him months. Even at his age, he tends to overdo things, forgetting the fact that he is living for six decades already. It was a good thing for the family that this month and the previous month, Ikkei has been a good patient.

"We'll pick him up tomorrow?"

Her mother nodded. She smiled.

"Goodnight, mama."

And Miki just gestured for her to shoo away as she ate on her dinner. At the same time, checking something on her phone.

Sawako shook her head in disbelief. Her mother didn't change at all – eating while doing her job when she's still at home. Often times, she would catch her mother sleeping in their living room with lesson plans and books piled around the tired lady. If not in the living room, it would be in the kitchen. Yet there are cases wherein her mother would come home late at night, or early in the morning, only to catch sleep. Her mother's that busy as a bee, teaching in the day and student at night. And it has been that way for a long time. Even then, despite her mother's career and personal dreams, Sawako can proudly lift her chin high for how her siblings grew.

The hallway was dark when she reached the second floor. There are five doors. Four on the left that she and the triplets occupied while the door in the right is the master's bedroom – where her mother supposed to sleep for years. She occupied the first door, followed by Suzaku, Hitori, and Kirin. Sawako approached hers and slid open to see her room was a little messy. Piles of textbooks were out on the shelf as they occupied a portion of her floor. She also noticed that her trash bin's full. She shook her head. _I'll just throw them tomorrow._

She cleaned her room first before she grabbed her sleepwear and headed to the bathroom. There, she began her night routine. It was when she was already ready to call it a day and hit her comfortable bed when her phone began to ring.

_Time for daily reports brought to you by Sugawara Koushi-kun._

She answered the call.

**[ Hello, Sawa. ]**

"Hello, Koushi. How's it going?" Sawako placed her phone between her ear and shoulder as she attempted to clean her study table. She heard a chuckle.

**[ Thanks to the notes of the mystery third-year, Kageyama and Hinata passed. ]**

She grinned. "Oh ho? That's good news."

* * *

Three nights ago, she was on a phone call with her Koushi in the middle of her rest night. Finals were over days ago and she achieved her study quota for the day. Besides, her brain felt like it had enough and she's been suffering from a headache for information overload. She ought to give herself a break that she needs, and so, rest it is for the night.

"You sound distressed." She looked at the screen of her phone. The silly selfie of them flashing before her eyes with his name on it and the time their call was taken.

**[ Eh? ]**

"You have a problem or something?"

**[ Well, not really… Am I that obvious? ]**

She heard a sigh.

"Are you really asking me that?"

A chuckle followed next.

**[ It's actually Kageyama and Hinata. ]**

She blinked her eyes. Ah. Kageyama. "What of them?"

 **[ Actually, they failed a test. ]** She frowned. **[ Kageyama almost passed his modern literature and Hinata's halfway in his English. ]**

_Oh._

**[ I already told you about the Tokyo Away Games, right? ]**

"Yeah."

**[ It's actually on Saturday. ]**

Her eyes widened. "Eh? But there'll be supplementary exams…"

There was another sigh. **[ Yeah. That's the problem. It's just one test though. But the two are really having a hard time catching up. ]**

Ain't that a surprise. Sawako never thought that Kageyama-kun did not excel in his academics. The lad actually looked smart for his looks, as he is known as a genius setter in their small world of volleyball. Add the fact that most feared him because of that scowl that seemed natural to him. He looked badass. But she guessed that looks can be deceiving and she has been deceived by Kageyama for concluding that he's academically bright. It was here that she started seeing his flaw. It's what makes humans perfect in their imperfect state. Because no one's perfect and their flaws are what makes them beautiful. So, she let his flunking flaw passed.

However, as much as how she appreciates her friend telling her this kind of thing, there was a tone hidden from his voice that she couldn't quite decipher.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

**[ Help them? ]**

She laughed. She couldn't believe it. _There it is._

**[ Com'n, Sawa. You're a study bug since then and now. Help from their senpai would be nice. ]**

She deadpanned.

**[ Kageyama would be happy if he passes. ]**

She blushed that tug her heartstrings. "Say no more, Koushi. I'll slap you."

The third-year setter laughed on the other side of the line. **[ Too bad, Sawa. Impossible. ]**

And she clicked her tongue in response.

Koushi continued his daily report. The warmth on her cheeks stabilized. Ever since the third-years learned that she and Kageyama knew each other, he began to tease her at least once or twice a day about their first-year setter. He even claimed he's their number one shipper. Sawako swore that Koushi has been reading shoujo manga secretly.

Leaving her with a choice to help the two flunkers and be a good upperclassman, instead of going to bed after the phone call, she turned on her study lamp and took two blank notebooks – one for modern literature and one for English – in her drawer. She made it personalized by writing the names of the two that she has to save. Then she took out her notebooks from her first-year days on her bookshelf.

She barely slept that night. A number of hours were taken from the hours that she should have been spending in sleep. Even then, she still couldn't believe that she actually did make two reviewers when she's supposed to be resting. It only occured to her right after she finished the two subjects. Screw academic break. Screw Koushi for giving her this idea – for making her help the cute first-year who returned her handkerchief after keeping it for so long in his studies. Screw Kageyama-kun for being cute.

She sighed. _The things I do for him._

Her eyes widened upon realizing her thought during her stretch. Sawako shook her head, her palms contacting her cheeks that left a light sting.

She glanced at the small clock on her desk before she stood up. Her hand reached for the lamp and turned it off before she left her room to cook. It was barely five in the morning and she took longer than she intended to. She has to hurry in her routine. But before she could trot her way downstairs, Suzaku emerged from his room with a towel and clothes on his arms.

_Ah._

"Succhan." She called.

Suzaku blinked and greeted her. "'Morning."

She smiled. "Do me a favor?" He nodded. She went back to her room, grabbed the notebooks on her desk. "Will you please give these to Kageyama Tobio-kun of Class 1-3 and Hinata Shouyo-kun of Class 1-1?"

Suzaku looked confused, a questioning gaze was directed at her but he nodded, taking the notebooks from her hand. "Sure. Any message?"

She blinked. She didn't think of such. _Oh, well._

"I wish them the best and I hope that they pass."

"Understood."

_Sorry, Succhan. I don't have the face to show yet._

* * *

**[ Hinata puked, though. ]**

Her eyes widened with worry. "What happened?"

A sigh. **[ Saeko-san, Tanaka's older sister, was their drive to Tokyo. ]**

Her eyebrow raised. "Tanaka-kun has an older sister?"

**[ Yeah. They looked alike. ]**

She glanced at herself in the full-body mirror. Despite their heritage, Sawako admits to herself that she's the shortest of the four. Why when she's older is a mystery. Perhaps it's a thing with elder siblings to happen to be shorter than their younger siblings? Aside from the height, the structure of her face differs from the three. Hitori, Kirin, and Suzaku looked more foreign than her who happens to be a Japanese with eccentric eye color. They looked more Russian to her and than her.

"I can't imagine. Sorry."

Koushi laughed. **[ That's alright. But that's not the point. ]**

She blinked and realized she overlooked a fact. "Oh yeah."

**[ Oh yeah, Nekoma has a new regular member. I heard from Yaku-kun that he's half-Russian, too. ]**

Her eyes widened. _Hafu?!_ "Did you just say, Russian?"

**[ Yeah. He's really tall. Around 190 cm? Almost on the same height as Suzaku. ]**

Her breath hitched. "That tall?!" Their Suzaku is a real-life tower, standing tall in 190 centimeters and still growing. _I want to see a height showdown!_

**[ There are other tall guys, too from the other schools. There's Fukurodani Academy of Tokyo, Ubugawa of Kanagawa, and Shinzen of Saitama. ]**

"They sound strong."

**[ They are. We lost most of the games today. ]**

She smiled. "But you don't sound defeated at all. In fact, you sound like you're having fun."

 **[ Is that so? ]** Koushi chuckled. **[ Well, I am. ]**

Sawako listened to the rest of Koushi's report. Until he has to bid her goodnight for the lights off. She, too, has a whole day ahead for the next day, so she agreed. She finally slept.

* * *

Her alarm went off at exactly four in the morning. Her hand reached over the alarm clock on the headstand to turn it off. The ringing instantly died down. She sat up from her bed and yawned. Sawako rubbed the morning glory off her eyes and stretched. She yawned once more as she left her bed to comb her hair in front of the mirror, grabbed her clothes and towel to take a bath. It was the beginning of her morning routine.

Sawako never failed to miss a day, except on occasions wherein she got sick – which is rare. Every day, without fail, no matter how her sleep hours were getting lesser, she'll always wake up at four to prepare. This has been engraved in her mind and body, it already became a habit.

She blow-dried her hair after the shower, changed into the most comfortable clothes she can find in her closet. And when she's done preparing for herself, she left her room and entered the kitchen.

It's always Sawako who wakes up first – to cook, to clean – she never failed.

"Good morning."

She looked up from her cutting and smiled. Suzaku entered the kitchen, fully awake and prepared for the day. "Good morning, Succhan."

Her brother hummed and rummaged into one of the drawers. He's looking for a match. When he found what he was searching for, he approached the picture frame in the living room area. It was placed on a cabinet, surrounded by a vase of flowers and their family portrait that was hung on that side of the wall. He stood in front, lit the candle and incense.

Sawako took a small cup and poured hot, boiling water. Then she took a sachet of instant coffee, pouring it into the cup because their father, because of his profession, leaned on instant coffee for years that it became a preference. Sawako stirred it well, knowing fully and remembering one of her earliest memory, prepared a saucer to place it in front of a small picture frame.

She smiled. "Here's your morning coffee, papa."

"Are you going to pick up Grandpa Ukai?" Suzaku turned to her.

Sawako resumed cutting vegetables while Suzaku opened a cupboard to take out plates and utensils.

"Yeah." She answered. "Are you going to tag along?"

"Yeah."

The kitchen was silent then. Suzaku finished preparing the table, grabbed a spare apron, and helped her. It was five when Kirin appeared. Thirty minutes passed when their mother and Hitori entered in time for their breakfast.

"Good morning." The three kitchen-workers greeted.

"Good morning." Miki took a seat.

"'Morning."

The breakfast was set, all of them cleaned and showered. All of them has greeted their father and together they ate their breakfast prepared by her and Suzaku before their day starts.

"Don't you two have training?" Their mother started a conversation.

Hitori shook her head as she grabbed a portion and swallowed. "There's ongoing maintenance, sensei said. So, there are no club activities."

Miki hummed. "Studies?"

Hitori choked on her food. Kirin was quick to fill her glass of water.

Miki just blinked her eyes. "What?" But her second daughter pouted. "Don't tell me you failed."

"Yeah, she did," Suzaku answered.

"Succhan! You're supposed not to tell, mama."

"So what? It's not like you failed your supplementary exams, either."

"Oh ho?" Miki's eyebrows raised as she drank her tea.

"I passed my supplementary exams yesterday," Hitori confessed, with a sheepish grin.

"I lent her my notes in my first year." Sawako piped in. "Seconds?" She stood up and approached the rice pot.

Suzaku followed her for his second servings. "Sawa-nee also lent her notes to the two first-years."

"Oh ho?"

"What?!"

"So, that's why you're in class next door." Kirin looked up from her plate to Suzaku then to her elder sister with wonder. Sawako saw her sister smiled. "Is it Kageyama-kun?"

"Kageyama?!"

She almost lost her grip on Suzaku's plate. "W-What're you saying, Kicchan?"

"So, Kageyama is his name, huh." Miki hummed.

Kirin nodded. "We went to a match against the Neko –"

"Oh, I heard that from Hicchan!"

"– and Sawa-nee was stuck staring at him the whole time."

Sawako went back to her chair with her second servings. Before she sat down, she reached to pinch Kirin's arm. "I'm not!"

Miki let out a giggle. "You're awfully red not to be interested, Sawako dear."

"Eh?!" She faced. But her mother ignored her and turned to the triplets.

"Tell me more about Kageyama-kun."

The three shared a look while chewing on their food.

"For starters, he's not good in academics. Hence, Sawa-nee's reviewers."

"Apparently, he's a regular in the volleyball club," Suzaku added.

"Brawns over brains!" Miki clapped.

Sawako continued to eat. Her face showing red. _Please, stop._

"You know, mama, he also played in middle school. He's from Kitaichi, too."

"Oh ho?"

Sawako prayed in her mind as the three continued. _Please, stop._ Warmth coated her cheeks, as it shows her blushing. On normal occasions, she would run away to hide her face. But it's their breakfast, she couldn't leave the table. So, she endured as her sisters and bother to tell their mother about Kageyama-kun. Just when she was able to pass the day without thinking that much of him, and he just have to be the topic of the day.

_Kicchan, why did you have to mention his name?_

She remembered what their mother told her last night, about bringing Kageyama-kun home. She obviously just can't do that. Kageyama-kun isn't hers. Moreover, they haven't had a decent conversation. It was always greetings, and hi's, and hellos.

At last, she finally finished her meal. She was about to stand up when Miki turned to her with a look of approval. There was a wide grin on her mother's face. Sawako was instantly alarmed. It was such a rare sight. Whatever her siblings told their mother, she'll someday know.

"You choose well, daughter."

Flustered, she mumbled. "Thanks for the food." She stood and cleaned her space, bringing her plate to the sink. She swore she heard them – the triplets and her mother giggling (chuckling).

* * *

Her day was spent with the Ukai and her family. Alongside her mother and her brother, they went to the Sendai Hospital to pick up the newest and finally released Ukai Ikkei. It didn't take them that long, seeing as the elder man was entirely waiting for his freedom. Before they departed to the city, they dropped Hitori and Kirin at the Ukai household. The twins volunteered to help their Aunt Kaede clean and prepare the house for his arrival.

Ukai Ikkei, brother of Ukai Seiji, father of Sakanoshita Kaede, uncle of Ukai Seiji's daughter, Harukaze Miki, and grandfather of Ukai Keishin, Harukaze Sawako, Harukaze Hitori, Harukaze Kirin, and Harukaze Suzaku. After months of (forced) bedrest, he has finally left the (prison) medical facility called the hospital. He has been known by the others as the Legendary Ukai for being the person behind Karasuno's entry in the Spring High Tournament. Unknown to all, he is an annoying relative.

Sawako couldn't count her mother and Kaede-san's sighs as soon as they reached the Ukai house. They stayed there, catching up to untold stories. Most of the time, it was Hitori who did the talking regarding her adventures in the tennis club and the new experience in high school. But every now and then, Kaede-san and her mother would raise their voices.

She was once a topic of the conversation. Hitori, the loudmouth she is, dropped off Kageyama-kun's name out of nowhere. Some time on her sister's rambling, Sawako stopped to follow the flow of the conversation. It only occurred to her that the topic shifted to Hitori's friendship with the volleyball team's bright-haired decoy, Hinata-kun. Of course, Hinata-kun won't exist without his partner, her eye-candy, Kageyama-kun. Thus, the unwanted joke of her grandpa-uncle and persistence to introduce him to them.

Everyone became a topic of the conversation and it didn't just end with her. As the sole growing boy left in the family, Suzaku was challenged by the older man. Growing to hate losing, the youngest of the Harukaze accepted the challenge, and thus, it resulted in a competition between men. It ended with Kaede-san smacking her father-in-law to stop, and Miki pinching her beloved son's cheeks.

Sawako sighed. "What a day."

"I'm tired." Kirin flopped down on the seat beside her on the sofa.

Miki appeared behind them. "Isn't that nice? You were able to spend the day without studying."

Kirin sighed. "I feel like hitting the sack already."

Hitori apparently dozed beside Kirin. Suzaku stood up from the sofa and entered the kitchen. He came back with a tray of glass and a pitcher filled with water.

"Thanks, Succhan." She thanked the lad as he placed a glass in front of her on the table and filled it with water.

Suzaku hummed in response and sat beside her.

She let the cold water eased her fatigue. She has not moved today but she felt really tired. Especially from the time that she tried so hard to deny that there's nothing going on between her and Kageyama-kun, the suspected boyfriend of hers when he isn't. She took a sip first and closed her eyes. Her head lay on the sofa before she drank the rest.

_Grandpa is really a handful._

"Oh ho?"

The three of them turned to their mom. Miki was holding her glass and was looking through the window.

"What is it, mother?" Suzaku asked.

Their mother was silent. A smile was on her lips that soon turned into a giggle. She shared a look with Kirin and Suzaku, unable to guess what was happening and failing to catch what their mother meant. Then Miki shook her head, albeit in amusement at something over the window. Hitori finally falls on the sofa, unperturbed in her sleep. Kirin shook her head and tapped her older twin.

"Torin, wake up."

Miki finally looked away from something over the window. A smile remained on her lips and turned to Sawako with a knowing smile. "Is Kageyama-kun a tall, black-haired boy with blue eyes?"

Her eyes widened.

"He was standing outside just now and he left." Miki tapped each of their heads. "Make sure to throw the trash, alright? Good night."

Her mother turned to her sleeping daughter and picked her up in bridal style. Miki carried Hitori upstairs, unbothered at the weight and long legs that dangled of her second daughter. Kirin followed, turning to her and Suzaku.

"I don't think I can stay awake any longer. Goodnight."

They both nod and watched the youngest daughter leave the living room. Suzaku picked up their glasses and pitcher. He placed them on the tray before walking to the kitchen. He came back with a cloth to wipe the table. Sawako fixed the sofa and entered the kitchen. She grabbed the trash can and securely tied the plastic of the black bag. All done without a word.

"Are you going to take a bath, Sawa-nee?"

She nodded. "You can take the bath first."

He hummed and left. She changed her indoor slippers for outdoor ones at the genkan and slid the main door open. When she reached outside, the breeze hit her skin and it was warm. The sky was dark, barely any clouds and the stars reigned over the endless freedom. A song came into her mind and soon, she hummed. It was the same song she hummed on the night she thought there was a serial killer on the loose. It actually reminded her of what her mother usually sang in the hardest times.

She began singing. " _Ue o muite arukou_ _. Namida ga kobore naiyouni. Omoidasu harunohi. Hitoribotchi_ – eek!"

Her hold loosened on the plastic bag and it fell on her feet. She looked at the human figure standing beside the wall as tears erupted in her eyes. Her heart beats faster than normal, surprised to see the awkward shocked face of Kageyama Tobio.

"W-W-What are you d-doing here?!"

He froze and slowly looked away. He began grumbling at something she couldn't understand with that scary look on his face.

_Ah… he surprised me._

She touched her chest and took deep breaths to stabilize her heart rate. She lost count of how many times he actually made her heart race that fast. Still, she has a task to finish. She picked up the trash bag. She left it on the side that the garbage pick-up would immediately notice, inside another trash bin outside their house. And when done, satisfied, she turned to him, narrowing her eyes.

"What are you doing? You – " She paused as she saw the worsening black and blue on his cheeks. "What were you thinking?"

He looked taken aback. "What exactly?"

She pointed at his cheek. "That." Without thinking, she brushed her finger on the bruise.

He yelped, red.

_I thought he left so, why is he here?_

Without a word, she didn't give him a chance to retort and grabbed his wrist. She led him inside. "O-Oi!"

Sawako turned to him. He went silent as she placed a finger on her lips. "Don't make any noise." She let go of his wrist and bent down to the shoe rack. She grabbed the spare indoor slippers at their shoe rack and placed them before him. "For now, wear this."

She's thankful that he immediately obliged. He sat down at their genkan to remove his shoes for the exchange of footwear. Not a moment after, she changed hers, too, and led him to the kitchen.

"Take a seat." She instructed and left him to get an ice pack.

Immediately finding the pouch, she filled it with ice cubes and came back to see him sitting on one of the chairs at the dining table, looking everywhere. When their eyes clashed, he rigidly sat up with his back straight. She, too, fastened her pace and sat beside him. She changed her hold on the ice pack and about to place it on his cheek when she realized something. She let out a small shriek and blinked. She has just found herself sitting too close to normal. Her cheeks felt warm.

He backed off.

 _Too close._ She blushed. "Please, excuse me." And placed the ice pack on his cheek for the bruise.

Kegayama remained quiet. He was looking at her. Sawako fought the blush that might worsen and focused on her voluntary task. No one talked. Sawako shut her lips to extract an answer regarding what happened. And throughout the process of treatment, Sawako did not make any eye contact.

It's just Kageyama not taking his eyes away. She already knew she looked stupid holding an ice pack on his cheeks when she could give it to him. But how could she when he let her be?

_Ah, my heart… Don't look at me. I might get a heart attack._

"I-I'm sorry."

"Eh?" She blinked.

He looked away. "H-Harukaze-san said you'll get a heart attack if I look."

She blushed. "I… said it out loud?"

He nodded.

She looked at her lap. "I don't… mean it that way."

He glanced at her. "Oh, sorry."

And silence.

The both of them just sat down on their chosen chairs. They did not share any contact and remained silent. Sawako lost count of the minutes that passed in her head. If it weren't for Suzaku's footsteps that trekked upstairs, they would probably go on for a little longer with their silence.

He must have realized this as Kageyama-kun placed the ice bag on the table and stood up. She was confused at first, her eyes questioning his sudden movement, and was surprised when he bowed.

"Thank you. I have to go home."

So, she nodded. She accompanied the lad to the main door and they both changed their slippers. Once out, she walked with him until they reached the wooden gate. She watched his back as he slowly left their residential area and for a moment, he looked like he belonged there. There was another wind.

Before fully disappearing on the corner, he faced her once more. He gave her another bow and blush was evident on his cheeks. She felt hers showing for all blue eyes to see.

"G-Good night, Harukaze-san."

She blinked at the less stutter but smiled. She waved him goodbye. "Good night, Kageyama-kun."

And he looked surprised. "Thank you!"

Sawako blinked as he runs away, leaving her hand still suspended in the air and dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've searched and reviewed the manga regarding ukai ikkei's hospital days for this, seeing as i made the ukai a relative of the original characters. not much was stated, apparently, and it only mentioned of his overdoing back when he was younger. as much as i want to put a label on that certain condition, i don't want to risk his image seeing as ikkei was healthy and strong even on the chapters before the timeskip. even then, it didn't also mention when did he collapse but we know that it happened some time after he trained the daichi's batch.
> 
> another thing to point out is the harukaze height. according to the japan's national health and nutrition survey, the average height of japanese women is 148.9 cm (4'9"). i made the harukaze siblings hafu and seeing as how haiba lev stood tall with his cute face, i thought that they're not different, thus, the height difference between the normal teens in haikyuu. well, shimizu is 166.2 cm, it's genes.
> 
> sawako - 174.3
> 
> hitori - 174.7
> 
> kirin - 174.7
> 
> suzaku - 190.3
> 
> i really like the number three and seven. don't mind my choice of numbers. 
> 
> lastly, wow. thank you very much for the three kudos. it still makes me blush even now.


	7. mail

He looked around. His sharp blue eyes scrutinizing every detail, taking in every little thing that he can see and his eyes landing on the interior of the Harukaze residence.

Just like how he saw the house from the outside, the Harukaze's abode emits something that is old. The floor was wooden and polished. Even without touching it, he can tell that it has been scrub diligently. The narrow hallway that he first saw the first thing he stepped inside was dark and empty. It looked like it came from a horror movie. There were no picture frames hung on the wall and looked plain. Still, it was dark over there. And the stairs that lead to the second floor were dark as well.

"Take a seat," Harukaze-san told him and he obliged. He took a seat from one of the chairs in the dining area after being led inside the kitchen. The living room, dining area, and kitchen are in one big room. It is connected and it looked comfy. He expected the triplets to be there, but he found none. He had a feeling that they're already asleep.

Harukaze-san came back with an ice pack. It was filled with ice cubes that he saw her getting from the fridge. She sat down on the chair beside him and watched how she faced him with a serious look on her face.

"Ah!" She blinked, surprised and he backed off enough to give the both of them space.

His ears warmed. _T-Too close!_

He swallowed his saliva. He has totally let his guard down from the moment she grabbed his wrist.

"Please, excuse me." She said in a small voice and gently placed the ice pack on his cheek. He could've just taken it from her and place it on himself but he just let her. Instead, he unconsciously held the wrist she held earlier. He can feel the fuzzy feeling in his stomach again.

_What is this?_

It was really weird. His heart was beating irregularly. He can feel it. It has been for a long time since his feet led him to stop in front of the gate. He couldn't understand and it was frustrating him to no end. The woman, Harukaze-san, his senpai was making him feel like this and it's driving him crazy! But instead of lashing it out or confronting her, he was absolutely left speechless the moment she grabbed him. And now, he's staring at her face that was closer than the previous encounters.

His cheek felt like it's going numb as time goes on. And just like that, he was reverted back to reality. He had a fight with Hinata. It's not their first, of course, but it was worse than the first. They resulted in something physical. Hinata attacked him and he threw Hinata on the floor. He could hear Yachi-san getting scared, telling them to stop. But he couldn't. Not when what he said was right and yet, Hinata didn't have any plans in backing down. It angered him until Tanaka-san punched them both.

It was really painful and his first time receiving a punch.

Ever since he came to Karasuno, he's always exposed to something new, experiencing something that he has never done and feeling of something he hadn't before.

_Like Harukaze-san._

Harukaze-san, to him, is the calmest female he has ever seen. He's not talking about the appearance, but how it felt like he's at the most calming level he can attain off the court whenever he saw her. She has this air that makes him calm. Like now. The stress piled up from the previous defeat and Hinata's uncalled decision in the middle of the practice match against a powerhouse school set him on edge. The dumbass was right, he won't deny nor he won't tell Hinata that he agreed, but that was out of the blue! Those thoughts, with Harukaze-san, seem to disappear for a moment. Stress-free, that's it. Perhaps she didn't know, but he's slowly being comfortable with her around.

_Ah…_

He's thinking about her again.

"… don't look at me. I might get a heart attack." He heard her say.

Eyes widened, realizing that he did, he leaned back. Pink tinted his cheeks, warm from the blood and warm from the lost contact from the ice pack. "I-I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

He blinked his eyes to take it off from her. He looked away. Now, he didn't understand. "Harukaze-san said you'll get a heart attack."

"I… said it out loud?"

He nodded, still looking away. His eyes landed on a picture frame. He blinked. It was a family portrait. There were six people – two adults, one child, and three toddlers. He immediately recognized the child that sat in the middle from her black hair and eccentric eyes. It was a no-brainer – it was Harukaze-san looking adorable from the small dress that fits her small frame. Then he looked at the woman that looked more Japanese because of the kimono she was wearing. Sitting on Harukaze-san's left, her black hair was in a bun and brown eyes looked as if she was directly looking at him. Next to the tall man with blonde hair and bluish-green eyes that sat on Harukaze-san's right. He was wearing a pilot uniform. And then the three toddlers that sat on their laps. Of course, those were the triplets. The girls sported the same hairstyle while the only boy has his hair combed neatly. He couldn't tell which of the girls is loud and silent. He never had friends with twins before, they just confuse him. The three wore the same modern clothes as what their elder sister wore. Tobio couldn't guess how old Harukaze-san was when the photo was taken.

But what caught his attention the most is the small picture frame beneath in front of a cup and saucer. It was the same male with short-crop blonde hair, messy and shining under the sunlight. Older and bluish-green eyes. He knew. It was Harukaze-san's father.

_"Her household is quite complicated."_

"I… don't mean it… that way."

He turned to her. "Oh, sorry." He felt sorry, too, for looking at her father's photo. For looking at the family portrait and concluding on his own. For intruding the house at night and her family's asleep.

He was not looking at her anymore, neither she, looking at him. The house was silent. He heard crickets. A catfight. There were footsteps on the second floor. He blinked. Someone other than Harukaze-san was awake.

He slowly stood up, picking up the sling of his bag. "Thank you… I have to go now."

She seemed to have caught up and nodded. He waited for Harukaze-san and she led him outside. The slippers he wore, he changed them to his shoes. When done, they both left the residential area. He faced her and lowered his head. There was another bluish creeping on his cheeks. "G-Good night, Harukaze-san."

He saw her blushed. She smiled. "Good night, Kageyama-kun."

_Oh shit._

He felt his heart tugged.

He felt so moved. Despite the warmth on his cheeks, he looked at her eyes. "Thank you!"

And embarrassing it may be, he ran away right after he turned to leave.

_Lame._

He couldn't resist it. His long legs took him somewhere far away from the Harukaze household. His cheeks are still warm at her words.

_"… Don't look at me. I might get a heart attack."_

Well, he too felt like he's having one. For a long time since he stood outside.

It didn't take that long for him to reach the gates of his own home. He opened the gate slowly and headed to the front door. Quickly, he entered, and quickly, he closed the door. Then he just stood there. Breathing. Seeing the light in the living room and hearing the sound of the news on their television. He ran a hand on his hair as the blush that he's wishing to disappear was still there.

"Tobio? Are you home?"

He heard his mother's call from the living room. He immediately sat down at their own genkan, his back facing his mother to untie the laces of his shoes – in case, she approached him where he's at. He wouldn't want his mother to see his face right now. He certainly did not want to know.

"I'm home." He announced as he ran to his room.

"How about dinner?"

He closed the door. "Later!"

He wondered if lounging outside Harukaze-san's house was a bad thing. But he was able to see the inside of their house, learned a bit of her family structure, and she looked worried when she saw the bruise on his cheek. It was a good thing, wasn't it? There seems to have progress in their…

Huh…

Relationship?

Did he get it right?

Relationship?

Moreover, are they friends? He and Harukaze-san, are they friends?

Unable to pinpoint what exactly their relationship or whatever it is and who he is to Harukaze-san, he sighed. The next time they'll meet, he shall ask. That is, if he could remember this newfound dilemma or if he can bring up the question.

* * *

But the next day, he had never seen her, not even a shadow. They only have two weeks left before summer break starts. He's obviously going to spend his summer training and getting stronger to the improvement of his skills and progress as a team.

His hands were on his pockets, they were already wearing their summer uniform. So, the white polo shirt is what has changed and the gakuran was kept for now. A breeze passed by, warm and comfortable, and it made his bangs swayed a little. His blue eyes looked up at the imposing wooden gate, to the placard where the kanji of the Harukaze was engraved then to the house where she lives. It already looked old, as if it bore no life and right now, that was the impression the house gave him. No life.

He touched his cheek. There was a band-aid now as his mother forced him to put last night upon seeing the bruise the moment he went down for his dinner. His mind reminisces on the thing she did for him last night. She surprised him then. Even now, he's not sure if what has transpired was a good thing.

Progress? It seems like they're stuck again.

He has always wondered why he's fixated on their progress – if they improved, stagnated, or worsened. He… ever since he saw her eyes, it became a thing that he'd like to search. It was interesting. It was rare. Her eyes and her being that he just started looking at her. He has been long fascinated at the sight of those long locks getting covered slowly by the snow and those eyes that danced along with the tiny snowflakes.

Tobio turned and started walking away from the house. He's feeling frustrated at the mere thought of their progress. Add the fact that Hinata's being a stubborn fool, they haven't talked much after their disagreement and he still couldn't grasp Oikawa-san's advice to him.

_I wonder if the maintenance is over?_

He's going to release those frustrations through volleyball.

Yes. That's it. Volleyball will solve these matters.

Volleyball is his best friend, his playmate, and his everything. Even now, even if Harukaze-san came into his life, volleyball still matters.

He clicked his tongue upon realizing that he thought of Harukaze-san just now. Then, he sighed. He was almost there when his phone vibrated. He took it out and blinked at the caller. It was an unregistered number. Who could this be? He didn't know, so he clicked the answer button.

"Hello?"

**[ Kageyama! ]**

He winced and blinked. It sounds like "Ukai-san?"

**[ Where are you?! ]**

His brows narrowed. "I'm on my way to school to check on the gym."

**[ WHAT?! Stay where you are! ]**

As confused as he was, he stopped walking. It didn't take long before Ukai-san emerged, running at him as if he was being chased by a bear. The older man even grabbed his shoulders to cage him as he spouted nonsense. And then, they entered the Sakanoshita shop together. Apparently, he got his number from Sugawara-san and Ukai-san wanted to talk to him about the toss – a different one than he used to, the nonsense he thought was nonsense, and perhaps, the toss that Hinata was asking for him. That, this is going to be part of their evolution.

He considered it after remembered meeting Oikawa-san earlier. "I'll give it a shot." He stood up and slung his bag to his shoulder. Then, he remembered something. He paused. "Ukai-san, I've been wondering…" He began.

Ukai-san raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

He carefully considered his words. Now that he did, it seems like it's the first time he looked at their coach properly. No matter how he looked and analyzed Ukai-san's face, Harukaze-san does not look like him at all. Their coach looked like a thug compared to the serene-looking third-year.

"What is exactly your relationship with Harukaze-san?"

Ukai-san raised an eyebrow. "Who are you talking about exactly?" He flicked his cigarette.

He fought a blush. "Harukaze Sawako-san." He admits, he almost forgot her first name.

The dyed-blonde blinked. "We're cousins. Our grandfathers were brothers, so you could say that we're cousins. Why?"

Tobio couldn't look at him properly this time. So, he looked away. He didn't say anything. Only did he look back at Ukai-san when the man tapped his shoulder. There was that grin on their coach's face and a look that knows something. Whatever that grin means is far away from the devil-looking grin their coach has sometimes.

"I don't see any problem with it as long as the two of you are happy."

For some reason, those words became an approval of something he can't figure out yet.

* * *

He didn't know why and what went wrong. He has not seen Harukaze-san throughout the week. Still, he was able to practice the falling toss as instructed to him by Ukai-san. There was a little progress. It was difficult. But why is it that things are awkward? To him and Harukaze-san? He literally had not seen her at all. Sure, he has seen her brother and the contrasting girls every lunch break. But Harukaze-san? No. It's as if she disappeared on earth.

And now, it's summer break.

They're in the gymnasium, sweaty, tired, and thirsty as the summer heat intensifies. Even then, the thing between him and Hinata remained and has not made any progress at all. But that's okay. That sucker would see his brand-new toss soon.

"Hey, Kageyama."

At the call of his name, he turned to his senpai. It was Sugawara-san with a cheeky smile.

"Hey, Romeo." Sugawara-san draped an arm on his shoulder to his surprise.

"Sugawara-san." For a thin built, his senpai was quite heavy. "I'm not Romeo."

Sugawara-san chuckled. "How are things going with Sawako?"

He blushed. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know." He watched Sugawara-san's pinky finger held up. "You and Sawako." Sugawara-san began wiggling his eyebrows, still with a smile on his angelic face.

Tobio frowned. Sugawara-san was thinking about something. He didn't get it though. And what's up with the pinky? "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

His senpai blinked. Then clicked his tongue. He stood there as Sugawara-san muttered something on his breath. "You're taking your sweet time." It sounded like a complaint. He only tilted his head in confusion. In response, Sugawara-san tapped his shoulder. There was another grin on his face. "Don't worry. Your dependable senpai will help you."

And so, he nodded. Still unsure of what he meant. Tobio raised his pinky, thin eyebrows almost meeting as his eyes narrowed at this simple gesture. His pinky finger looked clean, though. He watched his _dependable senpai_ approached Sawamura-san and Tanaka-san as they began to talk about their synchronized attack. No, he didn't get it. But he has a feeling that he should prepare for something that's going to come. Probably an event that will knock him down if he didn't keep his guard up.

There was no improvement with the falling toss that day.

* * *

It has been bothering him. And he tried his best not to be obvious. Two or four in the team has an idea of why he invited Harukaze-san last time. One has to be her relative and the other, a close friend who wanted to extract progress on whatever he has with Harukaze-san. The other two, they could've known but maybe, they didn't push for more?

But what bothers him the most is that he hadn't seen her at all! Two weeks before summer break and a week before they departed for Tokyo!

She really disappeared.

But maybe, she's that busy. _She's a third-year after all. A third-year with dreams._ She could be busy with her entrance exams, he didn't know. Perhaps, busy with her family since it's summer break. He still didn't know.

It's been months. He met her last February and he's still unsure if they're friends. What he learned is that, she's a third-year, has three siblings, a mother, her father's absent, she's Ukai-san's cousin which means that she's already related to Coach Ukai of years ago, and she's friends with the team. Even then, she's still a mystery to him.

Tobio glared at the horizon. He took a seat by the window far back on the bus that the team rode. It was his first time with the team to go on a midnight drive.

He's thinking about her again.

Then suddenly, his phone vibrated on his pants. Taking it out, flipping it on, he squinted at the brightness of his phone. There was a mail from Sugawara-san. His blue eyes immediately darted to the smiling brown eyes from the seat in front. Sugawara-san was already looking at him and waved a hand when their eyes crossed. Curious, he opened the message.

His face reddened.

* * *

He woke up and the sun was barely out. He yawned, scratched his stomach, and sleepily gazed outside the window. He noticed the change of scenery that somehow looked the same. They must be close then. He heard that it's somewhere in a suburban area. But he's not sure. He didn't go back to sleep after that. Instead, he opened his phone.

No new mails except his mother, telling him to have a safe journey.

When he pressed the next button, Sugawara-san's mail appeared. He fought the impending warmth on his cheeks and looked at the horizon.

The week-long summer training in Tokyo felt like forever.

**Day 1**

They arrived at Shinzen. They said, Tokyo, but it's in Saitama. But where is Saitama anyway? Is it part of Tokyo? Or it's not in Tokyo? Apparently, there's no Tokyo tower in sight. When the training started, they were introduced to a new penalty, "Refreshing Sprint Up on a Grassy Hill." That hill was tough. His legs and thighs already burned from the game and the sprint added another wave of pain. And surprisingly enough, Hinata surprised him. And he guessed that he, too, was able to surprise Hinata. He tried the falling toss and he barely gets it right. Nevertheless, after their losing streak, they began their new quick training.

**Day 2**

That damn dumbass! He certainly disrupted the balance in the team by his attempt to steal a ball from Azumane-san. Tsukishima still sucks and the only good thing that he appreciated were watermelons. He ate three. Watermelons are the best in summer.

**Day 3**

He won't say it but he felt some change in Tsukishima. What happened to the jerk? Even there's a change in Yamaguchi, just lowkey. As usual, he and Hinata are still on a non-speaking term but here's gradual progress every day. For example, the nerve of that dumbass to get mad at him. It irritated and frustrated him to be precise but he learned one thing. There are instances that he would subconsciously hold back on himself. So, he decided, he's going to practice alone. To piss him off, he learned that the fool trained under Coach Ukai without even telling him. It only occurred to him that they're not on speaking terms at that time.

**Day 4**

They showed changes! They had some close matches but it still ends in their losing streak. It has been exactly four days since he received Sugawara-san's mail and he still didn't dare to save the content but every night, he would check the mail before he goes to sleep. There was progress in his training and Yachi-san was patient the whole time as she tossed to him the ball. Takeda-sensei would help once in a while and he's truly grateful for that. Finally, the falling toss was unlocked.

**Day 5**

He was told he's creepy when he worries about the others. They're getting better every day such as Hinata pulling off a damn feint, Nishinoya-san's toss, and the synchronized attack. Surprisingly enough, even the beanpole of a jerk could block properly with intimidation tactic. But what is the highlight of the day? It's barbeque! Sawamura-san boosted their morale before their match with Fukurodani and he was able to eat lots, he almost died from choking. Fortunately, Akaashi-san saved him through a cup of water, or else, he'll never live to see another day.

"Hey, Kageyama."

He turned, still chewing the meat he just ate. It was Sugawara-san, wearing that smile again while holding his own paper plate. He nodded at his upperclassman in a form of greeting.

Sugawara-san chose to stare at him.

"What is it?'

His senpai grinned. "Judging by the look on your face, you haven't messaged her yet."

His eyes widened. _Ignore._

"Am I right?" Sugawara-san chuckled.

Tobio grabbed another meat and ate it. _Ignore._

"I sent her your mail." _Ignore._

And there was silence. As if it has just sunk, suddenly, he couldn't breathe. "What?!"

He watched Sugawara-san placed two onigiri on his plate. "You should eat more. Although you're taller, you're still a growing boy. Get shorter next time."

"Sugawara-san."

But his senpai ignored him just how he ignored what his upperclassman told him. "Sent her a message okay?" And he received a wink.

He just blushed. _Like hell, I would!_

However, despite what he thought he shouldn't be doing, he is slowly becoming conscious of the fact that he has her mail. He grabbed his phone on the headstand and flipped it on. His fingertips automatically pressed buttons that lead him to messages.

Shall he save it? Perhaps, delete Sugawara-san's message? But Sugawara-san told him that he sent Harukaze-san his.

His fingers itched to press the delete button. But he decided not to and close his phone instead. He sat up from his bed, wore the slippers, and walked towards his closet. Soon, he changed his wardrobe and grabbed his phone. He left his bedroom and went downstairs.

"Out for a night jog?" He heard his mother in the living room.

"Yeah." He answered and started tying his shoelaces.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" His mother's voice is getting nearer and there are footsteps behind him. "Matches starts tomorrow, right?"

He stood up and tapped the toes of his shoes. He faced his mother. "I'll be quick."

His mother sighed. "Alright. Be careful." She smiled.

"Yes, ma'am."

And he left. Once outside, he warmed up. He stretched his muscles. When heat entered his system and he felt like sweating, he began his jog. His long leg and slow pace still took him further in their household in a short amount of time. It is only when he realized that he's getting nearer to Karasuno, that he slowed down. The Harukaze household is once again in his field of vision. He skidded into a stop and breath.

He thought of the mail and began to think if he really should delete it. Because there's no way in hell that he would save it much less use it to communicate. He shook his head. Tomorrow's finally the start of the Spring Tournament. He shouldn't be thinking of such and focus on tomorrow. Oh yeah, should he invite her? But his cheeks turned warm. He touched the cheek where a band-aid used to be. His eyes widened in realization and shook his head. He continued.

He was about to take a turn from the Sakanoshita Shop when he heard a voice.

"Good night, Kaede-san."

He froze.

'"Good night, Sawako-chan."

He didn't have the time to turn and return to his jog when they locked eyes. _Shit._ After the number of days that he hasn't her, she would appear in the days he least expects her to.

"Ka-Kageyama-kun!" She sounded surprised.

"Hello…" He acknowledged her and breathed.

"Night… jog?"

He nodded as he took a good look at her. It didn't seem to contradict the air she has around. Despite being serene-looking and calming on his feeling, she looked laidback on her set of clothes that was big for her figure. He couldn't really tell. He was being distracted by her face. "Harukaze-san?"

She blinked and tilted her head.

Tobio almost chokes on his saliva. "How about Harukaze-san?"

She turned to look at the shop then back to him. "Just bought something."

He nodded and made a sound of an agreement after seeing a paper bag on her arms. He inwardly sighed.

"Tomorrow…" She started. "Is the match, right?"

Tobio immediately turned to her, blinking. "Y-Yeah."

She smiled. Small but there's a smile. "I see. Go–" She paused. His eyebrow raised. Why'd she paused? He waited. "Do your best."

Is this his first time hearing her say that? He couldn't remember the last time someone told him to do his best aside from his mother who just happens to be out from hospital duties every now and then. But hearing it from Harukaze-san, he felt warm inside. There's that fuzzy feeling again on his stomach that erupted once more. He's not hungry, nor having a stomach ache but it's certainly weird for his stomach to do those things.

He just felt warmth. "Yes, ma'am." He answered.

And silence.

They had a number of encounters before and most of them were usually being Harukaze-san looking embarrassed and him unsure of what to say or do next. Nevertheless, the silence that embraces them in the time they're seemingly undecided for words gave him a sense of serenity. He was sure that it's because it's Harukaze-san that he felt that way. She never forced him to say anything at all, nor he forced her to speak. Whoever wanted to say something is free to break the silence. That somehow became an unspoken rule. After all, he does not talk much even if it's not volleyball related. But even if it's silent, it is still okay. Her presence alone is enough.

That's why slowly, he's getting accustomed to the silence that embraces them whenever they meet.

_Ah._

He looked at her. "Harukaze-san, do you want to watch?"

 _Wah, I invited her again._ This time, he didn't stutter.

Then her eyes went wide. It was silent but a small smile appeared on her lips, it made him sigh. Inwardly. "Yeah."

"Before lunch…." _… is the match._

She nodded as if she understood what he meant. "Okay."

"Okay," He nodded. He found himself grinning. He thought of inviting her, and he did. She accepted his invitation. Twice, now. He felt…

… happy.

"Goodnight, Harukaze-san." He bowed.

She returned his gesture. "Goodnight, Kageyama-kun."

He returned to his jog and went home instead. When he reached the house, he silently opened the door and loosened his shoelaces at their own genkan. Yet despite how silently he entered, his mother's head popped out.

"Welcome home, Tobio." Her mother welcomed him. Suddenly, she stared at him. "Did something happen?"

He blinked, unable to form words. "Why?'

His mother smiled. "You looked happy." A hand clasped on his mother's mouth. "Oh my…"

He looked at her mother, oddly. "You're being weird."

A strong slap on his arm was what he received. "Oh, my baby boy, since when did you become a man, huh?"

"What?"

"A man. Since when did you become one?"

"The moment I was born?"

Another slap but this time, on his head.

"What's that for?!"

"For being slow."

He paused. He tilted his head in confusion. _What the hell was that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i read a book before from david levithan? i'm not sure. but it has such interesting chapters. odd numbers tell what happened in the present while even numbers tell what happened in the past. or vice versa? i like the changing of turns then that's why, as you can see, there's a changing of turns in every chapter. it was sawako's from the previous chapter and now, it's tobio's.
> 
> funfact:
> 
> whenever people ask me something and i answered their question right away, there's always a follow-up question that irritates me to no end. 
> 
> "Are you mad?"
> 
> even my peers admitted that they thought i would snap at them if they said something wrong or offend me with their words. but honestly, i'm not that type of person. people thought i'm always mad, mistaking my face that shows boredom or confusion as a face that's angry at them for no apparent reason. and then, i get tired from those follow-up questions that i had to put on a face that shows, I AM NOT MAD because seriously, i am not.
> 
> my point is, don't be shy to leave a review. it is greatly appreciated. such as critics from my written work or the story itself.
> 
> and wow, really? 5 KUDOS?! imshohappy. thank you very much!


	8. closer

She stood outside the Sendai City gymnasium with excitement obvious on her face. Her hand clutched hard on the tote bag as she entered the building. It was quite packed, unlike the previous matches. Yet despite a large number of bodies, she immediately found the team she's going to root for upon entering.

"Keishin. Takeda-sensei." She greeted the two adults with a bow.

"Oh, Harukaze-kun." Her teacher turned, surprised. "I'm slowly getting accustomed to seeing a student outside from the club watching our matches." Her classroom advisor told her, adjusting his glasses. It made her smile. "It felt nice to have some support from the school."

Ever since Karasuno fell down from its reign as a powerhouse school, students and supporters dropped suddenly that it was just the team participating in this event with no cheers or supporters at all. People who used to looked up at their volleyball team dropped and began to look down on them, disappointment and disbelief flashing on their faces to witness the struggles of flightless crows. But right now, Sawako would like to break that chain slowly.

She nodded in agreement. "I'll cheer the team with all my heart."

The teacher smiled. "That sounds nice."

"I'll try to raise my voice."

The teacher laughed and just nodded at her. Sawako turned to her cousin. But instead of exchanging pleasantries, the both of them stared at each other. Keishin's eyebrow raised as she threw him a bored look. But it faded when she settled for a smirk. In return, she received a sigh. Sawako didn't wait for the man to say something and left with a short bow right after excusing herself.

Her reason for attending the matches was quietly standing stiff behind the second years. He was conversing with Ennoshita-kun and he was standing taller than the second year, it made her heart flutter at his height. She watched how his lips move for short responses, and how he pouted his lips as he listened to what his upperclassman was telling him. He was actually an example of a good listener. Just seeing him with his graceless beauty made her cheeks warm.

Suddenly, her bluish-green eyes made contact with Ennoshita-kun's browns that the lad smiled at her. She watched the don excusing himself to the younger person who was listening to him. This made Kageyama-kun turn to her with a confused look. It immediately turned to an odd expression that she couldn't pinpoint if he was surprised or baffled at her appearance. But Sawako discarded the thought and approached the setter,

"Hi."

"Hello."

She smiled, unable to form another word. And he looked away, sporting that signature pout or scowl of his. They didn't talk. It was surprisingly unsurprising awkward.

She looked down at her shoes. "I'll be watching."

"… yeah."

_Oh geez._

Despite the courage that he pulled off last night of asking her if she'd like to watch their match, he's actually pretty shy. That would be a fact that she won't ever shake from her mind when she thought of Kageyama-kun. Aside from being shy, he doesn't talk much. What did she expect anyway? She's basically unrelated to volleyball yet he managed to keep her interested. She began to wonder what made him go to the length of asking her to come. It's not like she has done great things in the volleyball world in her past life for him to reach out.

"What a boring conversation."

"Ssh! Suga!"

The blush on her cheeks felt warmer than ever. _Shut up, Koushi!_ And she composed herself right away. Getting shaken by this premature feeling that tied her to this young lad won't do her any good. She's supposed to be the older person. She should act properly. But it's hard when as a matter of fact, the person behind these feelings of hers was standing in front of her, looking conflicted like a child who has never known the simplest things in which he's about to learn.

"Well then." She cleared her throat. "I'll head upstairs now."

He blinked then he nodded. "Okay."

"Have fun."

Another nod. "Yes, ma'am."

She smiled. There was always something about that response of his that made her feel giddy. It actually sounds nice to hear it from him. It's like, she's his teacher. The kind of teacher that does her best to accommodate the learning of her student and he's this one learner that is having a hard time catching up at the lesson. She shook her head lightly, amused at her own thoughts as she bid the four third years with a wave and non-verbally told them that she's watching. In return, she received a series of thumbs up.

There was a smile on her face when she walked upstairs. There are quite a number of people already, leaning on the railings and talking to each other about the matches that were about to start and are already starting. She met Oonoya-san, one of the town's elders, there.

"Oh, Sawako-chan. It's nice to see you here." Greeted the older man as soon as he saw her approaching beside his spot.

She greeted him back with the respect that he deserved and smiled. "Oonoya-san, I was also at their match during the Golden Week."

"Oh, I remember. I remember." He chuckled. "You're so quiet I thought Kirin-chan's just with us."

She just let out a small laugh to hide her embarrassment. She was born in the town and grew up well alongside the town folks. Because her grandfather was well known and her father was well-loved, the elders also learned of her family. That, they basically have been in the same town for so long it was not hard to miss such family with foreign blood. Besides, the triplets were rowdy as children that they perfectly memorized every inch of the town. They even managed to befriend all of the elders because of their carefree personality.

Despite that connection with the town, they would probably cause a ruckus the moment they would learn that the elder Harukaze began to think of some boy.

The appearance of a timid blonde-haired girl caught her attention. The girl looked up at her, as she towered her for 35 centimeters, only reaching her chest. There was an odd look on her blushing face. Sawako felt like she intimidated another person because of her height, so she backed down and reverted to her meek demeanor. She gave the girl a nod. _Is this Yachi Hitoka-san? She's cute. Like her height._

"Are you… Harukaze-senpai?"

She blinked. "Yes, I am." She was surprised. Did she know her just as how she knew her? "It's nice to finally meet you, Yachi-san."

Yachi blushed and gave her a bow. There was a pleased look on the younger's face. "Likewise, Harukaze-senpai."

Silence joined them after that. Both the girls supporting the team of crows decided to face the court that is surrounded by small cheering teams. The squeaking of shoes, the sound of Molten and Mikasa balls bouncing on the vulcanized rubber, and the cheers of teammates that support one another. There was that usual sound that Sawako came to grow on the days she was watching the previous Karasuno teams, " _Nice serve_ ", " _Nice receive_ ", " _One more_ ", and " _One touch_ ". No matter the era, volleyball is always the same.

"Oh, you came to watch, Ukai-sensei."

Shock after hearing the name, she turned to the newcomer in a flash. There, her stubbornness of grandfather made his appearance while babysitting.

"Nee-chan!"

She smiled at the two children and patted their heads. "Grandfather, you didn't tell me you're coming."

"You didn't tell me yours, either. You're surprisingly not with your textbooks."

She fought herself to be irritated. "I've been invited to watch."

Ikkei raised an eyebrow and made a quick glance at her clothing. He smirked. "So, you really did get yourself a boyfriend."

"Good job, young lady." Oonoya-san perked up and flashed her a grin with a thumbs-up.

She blushed upon hearing the word of the one they used to label the first-year setter. _That again._ "I did not."

"Oh ho?"

"Yes." She answered, still blushing.

One thing that Sawako learned from her grandfather is that she never won anything from him. It's not in her to be unbending unlike her grandfather, mother, and Hitori. So, she did not make any excuses or additional comments after hearing him say, "Suit yourself. You like someone."

She decided to look on the court to divert her attention. But she immediately saw the man on their topic.

"Setter, huh." Her grandfather hummed. "Not bad."

"Ugh, grandpa." She buried her face in her hands.

Ukai Ikkei just smirked.

Sawako glanced at Yachi, feeling her light brown eyes on her face for a moment. She did. And she smiled. She was about to say something when she heard a deafening sound. Looking back at the court, she realized that it was Asahi's doing.

"Nice serve!"

She blinked. "Asahi and jump serve?" she whispered, disbelief and astonishment in her eyes.

The next thing she knew, she's seeing more of an evolved and stronger Karasuno. It was the same team but they are different. She couldn't believe that it was the same group of people that people called flightless crows. Daichi received the balls like a professional and the tall brat blocked fine. It wasn't just Asahi who changed. It's the whole team.

Her hand gripped on the railing, looking down with a smile etching to stretch wide.

"Nice serve, Kageyama!"

Sawako covered her mouth. _Oh, my kami_.

It's their set point in the first set. And it didn't take that long for the crows to get their last point. She stood there, unblinking and eyes wide. No matter how many times she has watched and seen that quick, and Hinata-kun's reflexes, it still never failed to amaze her.

Sawako hugged herself, hands rubbing her arms. "I'm still getting goosebumps every time they did that."

The boys with her grandfather, Shuu and Hiro, joined her side with Yachi. Oonoya-san was with the retired coach a fee away.

"Woah, Shou-chan's amazing. He jumped sideways!"

"But they haven't done that quick yet."

Sawako blinked. "What do you mean?"

The boys shared a look with Yachi. Surprisingly, and the three smiled at her. But they answered her question. Instead, they looked back at the court. It's already the second set. Sawako set her eyes on the court and decided to watch the match.

She would grip on the railing too hard, anticipation and excitement every toss, every receive, every spike, and every block that the team of crows made.

Ah. _They've gotten stronger._

The Away Games and Summer Training Camp in Tokyo have done a good job shaping them. Sawako touched her arm, remembering the night she thought Kageyama-kun was a serial killer. Then to her cheek, of where she placed a band-aid on his. She remembered seeing the bruise and Koushi's worried tone. Her mind even remembered Koushi asking her a favor to save their first-year duo.

She smiled. Ears hearing the whistle that signals the end of the match.

"We've made it through the first match…!"

_They deserve it._

After their first match, the team immediately took their things off the court and went to the lobby. Yachi-san excused herself shortly after the team decides to pack. Sawako opted to stay by the kids' side.

"You're not going to congratulate them?"

She shook her head. "It's too early for that, Oonoya-san. They still have one more match today."

"She said that but she's itching to go downstairs."

"Grandfather…" She blushed.

She looked down to calm herself. Ever since she came to the Ukai household on the Ikkei's hospital release, she had been subjected to her elder Ukai's teasing when he learned that she likes (eyeing) someone. He was really a handful despite his age.

Sawako blinked. _That guy's too tall for his age!_

On the court was a match between Nishida and Kakugawa where that tall guy stood out.

_He's taller than Succhan._

"Isn't he like two meters?"

She looked down at Shuu and Hiro.

"What is it, nee-chan?"

She shook her head, smiling at a thought that has just occurred. "Nothing." She giggled. _A two-meter class titan, huh._

The match between Karasuno and Kakugawa was really, hearing her grandfather, is interesting. It's a decisive match that will grant them a ticket to the preliminaries in October, based on what she heard.

It even looked impossible. It's a wall that's so high and seems hard to overcome. Even Hinata-kun's feint didn't work. Their blocks can't even reach the tall guy's point of impact. But because it's an interesting match, it caught the attention of some and gathered viewers.

"Wow. He's big."

Sawako turned at the voice. A woman in her mid-twenties with black, short hair and square-rimmed glasses. It was Oonoya-san who recognized her.

"Oh, Mikako-sensei."

"Oh? Hello, Oonoya-san."

"This is my neighbor." Oonoya-san turned to them. "Mikako-sensei is the adviser for a junior high volleyball club."

Her grandfather nodded at the woman and the woman bowed to him. Sawako, trying to stop her habit of eavesdropping, turned to look down at the court and decided to just watch the match.

The match wasn't looking good for Karasuno. Their opponent was that bad that they barely score points. In the end, the team of crows immediately called for a time-out. Planning and discussing already what to do with the height. In the end, they finally able to score a point.

Sawako blinked.

"Huh? He's really sparkly."

"He looks just like my dog when it's really hungry."

She was about to ask but kept the words in her tongue. Seeing for herself is better than asking. They're basically watching the same match anyway. But those questions were answered.

Her grip on the railing tightened. "Is that…" She turned to Yachi but the lass was looking too happy. _It looks different from what I've seen at the Golden Week._

The quick that was released caused an uproar. Everyone was stunned when it happened, too fast and in a blink of an eye. Again, Karasuno #10, Hinata Shouyo-kun, made himself known in the court. He practically dominated the gymnasium because of what he did there. And it never fails to make her heart stop. Her bluish-green eyes landed behind Kageyama's head. She made a fist, blinking, and placed it on her chest, where she can feel her heart beating abnormally.

She remained in that position even when the second set started and ended. She heard the last long whistle, the chorus of "Thank you for the match" but it all passed from an ear to another ear. There's only one sound that stood out at the cheers of victory.

Sawako looked down. Unblinking, her eyes met blue. Her breath hitched. He looked at her from above and nodded before he disappeared with the rest of the team.

"Oh no." _My heart._

* * *

After the match, Sawako went home with Oonoya-san, her grandfather, and the kiddos. She had to accompany her grandfather first to the Ukai household before she went home. She chose to walk rather than take a bus. It wasn't even that far. Okay, it was far for her mother and Keishin to use their car whenever they decide to go to the Ukai household but at least, during her time as she walked in the very much country looking area, she had the time to think and be with her thoughts.

She reached home, still thinking as to why her heart was beating for Kageyama-kun.

"Welcome home."

Surprised, she gasped, finding her mother seating on their sofa. "You're home early, mama."

Miki smiled. "I heard from Kicchan that you went to a volleyball match."

Sawako hummed in answer. She dragged her sore feet and entered the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed herself a glass of water.

"How was it?"

She grinned, feeling refreshed at the cool water that went through her throat. "They won their two matches."

"Oh ho?"

"They have another in October, though."

"That's nice."

She nodded, seating beside her mother. "Yeah." She looked around. "Where's the troublesome trio?"

Miki glanced at the picture frame. She traced her mother's gaze and smiled. The three won't be back until later at night. They're probably at the cemetery, cleaning the whole place as if it's just a normal thing to do. The triplets have been doing it for years at this time of the month. It was just supposed their father's grave but Suzaku had this clean freak habit of his that he began to clean the neighboring stones. At first, it was creepy. On the second, it was weird. In the times that followed, it was slowly becoming to turn into normal. The town folks used to complain about the triplets not minding their own business, but one thought that it was not a bad thing to clean the place.

"What do you want for dinner, mama?"

Miki looked delighted at the question.

* * *

That night, she was studying. Her back ached that she stretched her upper body. Her fingers cramped from all the typing that she did. Her eyes even hurt from too much exposure on their computer that she had to massage them gently. Her back leaned on the swivel chair. The object moved lightly from her abrupt movement as she settled for a rather comfortable and lazy seating position. Then, her eyes glanced at the picture on her bulletin board.

There was a picture of her, Koushi, Daichi, and Asahi as first years.

Another one was followed by the one with Kiyoko in their second year.

The triplets' middle school graduation ceremony dinner.

The triplet's high school entrance ceremony with their mother.

A family picture of the Harukaze with their father thirteen years ago. She was five then and the triplets had just turned three.

A family picture of Ukai and Harukaze minus, Keishin, when the elder was released.

And a picture of Kageyama-kun, stolen and looking unaware that his picture was being taken, on a gym.

Her ears buzzed. She can still hear the cries of support and amazement at the match. The howls of surprise and the cheers of victory. Her heart beats faster. She can still feel the beating, irregular and it seems like she had just run a marathon.

She didn't understand. She couldn't. No matter how much thought and time she could give to find out the answers, it always leads her to zero results. But Sawako swore her heart beats fast. There was a time that it stopped beating whenever someone's face popped to her consciousness. And she couldn't stop herself but to hide her face, and let the grin creeping on her lips whenever she remembered his face – his angelic, beautiful face.

She stood up from her seat and walked to her shelf. Her eyes skimmed over numerous titles, fingers brushing lightly on the book as she searched for a certain text. When she found it, she grabbed the books and brought them to her desk.

She began to write the findings in her notebook. She even used her computer to search for more information. It was then, from her irregular heartbeat, that she felt like she has to change something in her plans.

* * *

It's taking her long. She's quite aware of that. The whole month of September has passed. She hasn't seen Kageyama-kun that much. She heard that the team has been away a number of times because of their summer training camp. Even their grandfather has to return to that hellhole of a hospital for overdoing things again. She holed herself into the room and studied as much as she could digest. Sawako felt like dying. But only a look at that picture on their board, she would continue and persevere.

August passed and September came. Now that September passed, October came. The breeze was slowly getting colder. Another season will arrive. Even the atmosphere changed.

_One fall. One winter. Last spring._

She was outside, just by their engawa, taking a breath of fresh air. Her hair that was long enough to reach her waist was free and swaying every time a breeze passed by. Her fingers caught a few strands and she wondered if it's alright to cut it. But the color of her hair reminded her immediately of one person. Her grip on her mug tightened.

_I wonder how he's doing right now._

She shook her head, smiling to herself. She tightly hugged her jacket. She stirred her mug of hot chocolate as she swayed her legs that dangled on the engawa. She sighed. She looked at their wooden gate, getting used to his figure standing over there.

Her breath hitched.

 _What._ A small laugh escaped her lips. She couldn't believe it. Just when she was just thinking of him, he was actually there, standing outside the wooden gate looking stiff as ever. Amused, she placed the mug on the engawa and wore her outdoor slippers that were on the ground. Sawako marched towards their gate and opened it.

She smiled. "Good evening, Kageyama-kun."

The aforementioned nodded. "Good evening."

"What brings you here?"

He looked conflicted. She blinked. He was beginning to look scary. She kind of knew what's his purpose at the sudden night visit. It has been months since the last time he approached her and ask her. But instead of interrupting him, she waited for him to say it.

"Well… I was wondering…" his eyes were looking everywhere but her again. "Doyouwanttowatchtomorrow?"

She stared. Her ears almost didn't get his words right. And she let out a breath. Glee plastered on her face. But she recomposed and smiled at him, apologetically. "I'd love to." His eyes lit up. "But we have classes."

He blinked. She watched his cheeks reddened. He stepped forward. "Then, you could come after class."

It was her turn to blink. "But the matches would be over."

"Then, go at lunch."

Another blink. "I wouldn't be able to attend the afternoon classes."

"Tell your sensei to watch the match, too."

She wondered how many times did she blink at that moment. His face contorted into a pleading look and his voice was utterly demanding. If she didn't know him, she would feel offended to be told that way. Despite that, he's pretty and interesting. Sawako looked away and covered the lower part of her face with her hand. She could feel her lips curving upwards and tried to hide it.

_Ah. How could someone be this cute?_

She took a deep breath and looked at him. "You're funny, Kageyama-kun." He looked perplexed. Then his scary face almost appeared. He was scowling. And she smiled. The fact that he couldn't hide his own to her was interesting. "Sorry, I don't think that'll work."

He looked down.

Ah. _He must've really wished for her there._

"Well… I can have Yusuke-kun record the matches for me." She trailed. "So… I can watch 'em and see… you… on the court."

"Yusuke-kun?" He repeated.

"Takinou Yusuke-kun. You know him already. He's with the Neighborhood Association."

"Ah." He nodded. "Okay."

 _Okay?_ "Have fun, tomorrow."

He looked thrilled. "Yes, ma'am." He grinned.

Sawako could feel her heart getting wild at the sight. The curve of his lips, the shine that dawned on his face, and the way his eyes looked down at her with an obvious joy – _Ah._ She grinned at him, too. Her mind began to trace all the finest details on his majestically beautiful face to memory. And they both stood there, grinning one another, not minding the red tint on their own cheeks.

He blinked. "Harukaze-san." He called. "How…How are y-you?"

Her eyes widened. Her lips stretching, trying to remain on a thin line but fails. "E-eh?"

"How's Harukaze-san? I-I-I… I haven't seen y-you lately…" He blushed.

She looked down and unconsciously played with the tips of her hair. "Well… I've been studying a lot. Nothing new."

"College?"

She nodded. "How're your… studies?"

He looked away. "Fine."

 _He's probably lying._ She mentally snickered. "I heard from Koushi, I mean, Sugawara, that you went to Tokyo for the training camp." She looked up at him. "How was it?"

He lightened up. He smirked. "Amazing. It's full of stronger opponents from powerhouse schools. We've got to play with them in a day. There was Ubugawa, Shinzen…"

Sawako nodded, as he continued. She absorbed his perspective gushing. There was a red tint on his cheeks as he told her his experiences in the Tokyo Training Camp. It was a surprise, though. He stuttered and would hesitate whenever he spoke to her. It's as if he was weighing his words properly but surprisingly enough, with just a question, he seemed to have forgotten about being shy. And she let him.

_He's really cute._

He gasped, eyes widening. Then, his blush intensified. He seemed to have realized what he's doing.

She maintained her smile and reached for his head. She's tall to reach his nose. Her hand reached the top of his head but she hesitated. Surprising her, he leaned down not looking at her eyes with pink on his cheeks. She touched it as it became somehow her permission and her hand touched the black strands. She patted his head.

_Soft…_

They haven't seen each other for a while but they seemed closer.

_Ah. My heart's beating that rhythm again._


	9. warmth

They won!

His face may be blank, as he had just woken up from his rest on the entire ride back to the school, but deep inside, he's practically screaming victoriously. There was still a trace of disbelief clutching at his soul no matter how he looked at it. But of course, he didn't want to come up rude to the Oikawa-san and wanted to lift his chin proudly that they were able to emerge as victors and shall return for the match tomorrow. Tobio, for the life of him, is still hung up on the event that transpired earlier.

 _Seijoh_. They defeated them. They got their revenge from Inter-high. Although they may have won from the opposing team on their practice match, Oikawa-san was mostly out of the commission on the match. It technically didn't count as a win in the first place.

 _Oikawa_ - _san_ … He… he defeated Oikawa-san.

His upperclassman, no matter what angle he looked, is a genius. Learning volleyball at a young age, having personally coached by their grandfather, and was deemed as a great player in elementary – middle school was a different kind of coliseum. There, he met someone better who plays the role of a setter and is actually a well-rounded player as well. It was none other than Oikawa-san, of course. And he has been _Oikawa-san's kouhai_ or _Oikawa-san's disciple_ since he entered Kitaichi's volleyball team and middle school volleyball. And for him, partially, didn't mind to be called as such. It is an honor to be placed and acknowledged that he was behind Oikawa-san. Yet he as a player, he couldn't help how sometimes the word bugs his core. He wanted to be more than Oikawa-san's kouhai or disciple.

Because that is a problem even now. He is still behind Oikawa-san.

There are still things that he has yet to learn on what it takes to be a setter. The fundamentals of setting may have been engraved in his heart, mind, body, and soul, but it became irrelevant and all words vanished the moment he was placed in an actual team. It was different. Yet Oikawa-san is able to pull it off. Add the fact that Ushijima-san preferred and expressed the desire of his upperclassman to have gone to Shiratorizawa instead.

And because of that, Oikawa-san is scary – an enigma that he aimed to catch up and surpass. That is why today's match became proof that he can. For so long that he has been watching him after countless rejections and obvious distaste, Oikawa-san is a great reference. That's why, he imitates him – absorbing all the things he analyzed and able to practice before making it his own. The fact that he mostly did it without a manual or proper guidance from a manager or coach overwhelms his being. Because he can. Oikawa-san is scary but he can surpass him.

And one day, he will achieve this desire of his and surpassed Oikawa-san.

He was also grateful for Sugawara-san's guidance. Even now, even if he is the official team setter in his first year at that, he knew that even if there is a setter showdown, he would lose to Sugawara-san. His experience differs from his experiences, as well as, his connection to the team differs from how Sugawara-san connects. Although there might be a gap of skill between Sugawara-san and Oikawa-san, he noticed that what Oikawa-san wasn't able to fill him in on being a setter is what Sugawara-san patches up. Practical skills are what he mostly learned from Oikawa-san, whereas social skills are what he learned from imitating and listening to Sugawara-san. Because both of them serves as a role model on what it takes to be a setter, Tobio knew that he changed and improved.

 _Ah_. It was a blessing in disguise that he didn't make it to Shiratorizawa. It was a good thing. He felt like thanking their standards for not accepting him that he landed on such a wonderful team.

_I want to go further with them._

One more match. That's all there is to it and Tokyo is what they're going to conquer next. The decisive match tomorrow will be their ticket to win the national competitions. Playing against stronger players and then beating them proves that he's strong – they're strong. There is so much room for improvement and there will be players out there – all over Japan at that – that are more skilled than him and more synchronized than their team. It just means that they can still surpass them and improve.

He smiled.

Right after waking up on their ride to school, they were instructed to head to the gymnasium for their meeting with the prayers and hopes that it's going to be their last for the prefecture. Now he's walking on the way home. He actually wanted to set some more to Hinata but they've been told by Shimizu-senpai to go home. She even took Yachi-san away from them. He's left with Hinata and his bike. It was silent between them, having excitement lingering on the air for tomorrow when a tall figure left the Sakanoshita Shop. For a moment, he thought it was Harukaze-san as he recognized that bluish-green eyes, and tall height but not with blond hair. It was that triplet…

_Who?_

"Oh?! Hicchan?!"

… that loud triplet. _Hicchan_?

"Haruchan!"

Of course, why did he bother to ask such an obvious question when the answer was the one beside him.

"Congrats on making it to the finals!"

A bright-haired approached another bright-haired. Two loudmouths at night. What a combination. A chaotic and loud combination. His eyes met the bluish-green shade and her attention.

"If it isn't Kageyama-kun that Sawa-nee's seeing!"

He blushed. _What a loudmouth._

Without a word, she approached him, towering in almost the same height as her older sister, and casually slung an arm on his shoulder. Nice try, he's still taller no matter how they looked at it. And the nerve of her to act so casually. _Ever heard of personal space?_ Even he knows that.

"You did amazing at that last match! You should've seen the look on her face. It was really cute, by the way. Though, I must say that you did a good job receiving that ball with your face. That was hilarious! HAHAHA! Have you seen what you looked like with a bleeding nose? It was funny. I thought you snorted while eating spaghetti and the pasta went out of your nose. HAHAHA, oh, Rudolph! Did you know that Sawa-nee panicked and even grabbed the box of tissue and then she realized that we were just watching a–."

And so, she could've gone on for a little longer, seemingly with an intent to insult every part of his participation in the matches that took place today. Hinata was laughing just at the memory of his unfortunate block during their match against Johzenji. The dumbass he was. But there's one thing that he couldn't put a finger.

"You watched the match?" He asked.

The girl stopped, still howling in laughter, and he waited for her to breathe. "Yeah."

"When?"

A blink. "Earlier."

His eyes widened. "Where?!"

The loud Harukaze winced and had the audacity to rub her ears before him. "Must you shout?"

_The nerve! You're practically yelling all of the bad parts that happened to me._

"Yusuke-kun dropped by earlier and gave Sawa-nee a CD." Oh, he remembered now. "It was from your match earlier. Sawa-nee watched it immediately. Well, she wanted to watch it alone but I wanted to watch it, too, so we decided to watch it together with Kicchan and Succhan."

His face lit up. _She saw the match. She really did._

But his face reddened just by thinking about it. He had not seen her since the other night as he focused on the matches. Her last words were _Goodnight_ and that's it. Even though he technically had a copy of her contact information, he still couldn't bring himself to send one SMS and let the recorded video, from her plan, satisfy both of them. He felt happy. She's able to watch him play despite being absent from the match. She was able to watch because she made it possible in her impossible schedule.

To hell the fact that he basically embarrassed himself earlier.

"Huh? Sawa-nee? Who's that?"

He turned to Hinata. The dumbass looked really confused and he had totally forgotten about him for a moment. He had no plans to tell the fool about Harukaze-san, although, they already met a long time ago. But nah, no way. He wouldn't. Ukai-san and the senpai were enough to know about what's with him and Harukaze-san. Whatever their label is. He kept on forgetting if they're friends or not.

It was Harukaze who answered. "Harukaze Sawako. My older sister.

"Older sister?! What does she have to do with Kageyama?"

He glared at Hinata to shut up and glared at Harukaze for telling his partner any details. _Loudmouth._

"You didn't know?" Harukaze decided to ignore his warning.

Hinata shook his head, also ignoring his threats.

"The truth is…" He watched the taller girl bent down to Hinata's level to whisper something he couldn't hear. But from when Hinata's face suddenly went red and a smirk appeared, he had a feeling that the sucker learned what's going on. What a loudmouth indeed.

"So, you're a normal person." He glared at the Harukaze. "How long have you been a loverboy, Kageyama?"

His face flushed. "None of your business." _Loverboy?_

And the two just grinned at each other.

He couldn't take it. "I'm going home." He told them and turned.

"Coward."

"Scaredy-cat."

"And you call yourself a man?"

"Go run with your tail between your legs."

He has not yet taken any step far from them and they already managed to get on his nerves. He balled his fist and turned to them, annoyed. "Shut it!"

Good thing that Ukai-san wasn't the clerk of their store tonight.

But one moment led to another. The two bright color-haired not-so-mentally-bright were just taunting him. And him, shouting at them due to irritation, fought back. For Tobio, it was normal with Hinata. Yet he found himself also doing the same thing with the loud Harukaze. He learned that her name is Hitori, later on. But it wouldn't matter the next time he'll see her with the other girl who looked like her. She should open her loudmouth and he shall know which is which. And the next thing he knew, he's sitting upright, tensed on a cozy sofa with two more bluish-green eyes and one pair of brown eyes inside the Harukaze household.

"So, you're Kageyama, huh." Said the woman with raven locks and brown eyes.

"Y-yes, ma'am." He answered. "I'm Kageyama Tobio."

A glass filled with water was placed in front of him. A girl, Hitori's female triplet, smiled at him and left for the kitchen. He muttered his gratitude and drank the water in one go. His nerves are somewhat different tonight. He felt jitters and his feet were itching to leave this house. Is it somewhat related to how this house is where Harukaze-san lives or the fact that he's actually meeting the rest of her family out of the blue?

_Harukaze-san's mother. They looked similar._

"I'm Miki. The mother. Nice to finally meet you, Kageyama-kun. Oh, by the way, congratulations on making it to the finals."

_Finally?_

He lowered his head in respect and he received a warm smile. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Call me Miki."

He blinked. "Thank you, Miki-san."

She smiled. "We watched the match that Yusuke-chan delivered." Miki-san clapped. "How long have you been playing volleyball? You've got skills!"

He answered politely. "I've been playing since I was young. My grandfather taught me."

"Oh, your grandfather. Is he a player or coach?"

"It's both."

Miki-san clapped. "Since you were young, huh. That goes a long way back and you're here now. You've got a future."

He nodded, deep inside, he was delighted to hear such a compliment. "Thank you."

The silent Hitori emerged and approached the male triplet. He recognized him as Suzaku, the heartbreaker and the reviewer messenger. He was easy to remember. Not just because he is a male and he's Harukaze-san's only brother but because, despite being one of the triplets, he didn't look like the two blond females. All of a sudden, Suzaku stood up and without a word, disappeared into the hallway.

"Is Keishin treating you well? Is he a good coach?"

He nodded. "Yes. Ukai-san lives up to his name."

The woman laughed. "I'm sure that Keishin sucks sometimes." She paused. "Do you have an older sister, Tobio-kun? Ah, do you mind if I call you Tobio?"

He shook his head. Harukaze-san's mother is more straightforward. "I don't mind, and I do have an older sister. Why?"

Miki-san smiled. "The family's worried lately that Keishin's going to reach his thirties soon still as a bachelor. Lately, he's been turning down dates. I wonder why."

He looked at her blankly. He didn't get how his older sister has something to do with this. He wasn't even bothered at the fact that Ukai-san was actually been rejecting dates. Based on the phrase he just recently learned from Yachi-san, _birds of the same feather flocks together_. Perhaps, Ukai-san is like them who chose the team instead of any other things. But then again, Ukai-san's affairs is something that he shouldn't bother for his personal life is Ukai-san's alone. And yet again, he really shouldn't think of something like that phrase ever again for he's also been thinking of other things that is not volleyball.

"So, I've been wondering if you're older sister is available so we can set up a date for her and Keishin. Don't ya think it's a good idea?"

The words were immediately stuck in his throat as soon as she said that. The surprise was surely evident on his face and was about to answer that his sister doesn't really talk about things like that when she's at home when her brown eyes no longer looked at him but something that went past that. Miki-san was looking at something behind him.

"Sawa-chan, Tobio-kun's here."

_Sawa-chan?!_

He turned, hearing a surprised gasp from behind. His eyes widened, pink dusting on his cheeks as Harukaze-san appeared. Suzaku was standing behind her.

"Ha-Harukaze-san!"

"Kageyama-kun." She blushed, surprising him that she didn't stutter on his name. She looked at her mother. "What's going on, mama?"

A blond girl (Hitori or the other one?) smiled from beside Miki-san. She was silent during the whole exchange between their mother and him. "Sawa-nee was taking so long to bring him home, so I did the honor instead." And she even looked absurdly proud. _Ah, Hitori._

He blinked. he didn't get it. What do they mean by "bring him home"? He looked at Harukaze-san and he couldn't understand the blush on her face. Despite the redness, Harukaze-san made her way to take a seat and flopped down beside him. Suzaku followed and resume to take his place from moments ago.

Miki-san clapped twice. The other female Harukaze who gave him the water was back and sat beside Hitori. Tobio looked at their faces, particularly the triplets. They all looked serious, even Harukaze-san then to Miki-san who just drank her own glass of water.

Miki-san smiled, looking at her children in the eyes. "Tomorrow is my day off." She announced. "And so's the finals." Her eyes landed on him. "So, for tomorrow, let's all go to support the volleyball team."

"Really mama?!"

"Yes, Torin dear. Let's make sure that uncle can watch, too."

_Uncle?!_

"I'll take care of Grandpa Ukai." The male beside him spoke up and he was immediately amazed at the idea that the legendary Ukai will be going to their match tomorrow. Even now, the fact that Harukaze-san, Ukai-san, and Coach Ukai are related hasn't sunk it yet.

"You sure, Succhan?" A nod. "Okay, I'll leave him to you." She faced him. "The Harukaze family will be offering their support, Tobio-kun. I'll be praying for a place in the nationals."

Ha. Are they for real? A cheering squad for their team was indeed a motivation. Not like, he needs it anyway but things aren't similar with the rest of the team. Particularly that Hinata. There was jealousy on the dumbass's face upon seeing Wakutani Minami's captain's family cheering on the bleachers. But this, a family who utterly wants to support them and is actually rooting for them in the nationals –!

He stood up and bowed. "Thank you very much!"

Miki-san glanced at the grandfather's clock beside the painting. Unconsciously, he glanced at it as well. He didn't notice that there was such a thing in their living room. But perhaps he missed it the moment he laid his eyes on their family portrait.

"Have you had dinner yet?" He shook his head. "Would you mind joining our dinner?"

He shook his head once again. It was past eight, he has to go home. "I apologize, Miki-san. I think I have to go home now."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"You won't change your mind?"

"No."

She smiled. "Be careful on the way home, alright?" He nodded. "I hope you'll join us soon."

_Ah._

She turned to Harukaze-san and with just a look. His upperclassman stood up from her seat. There was a shy smile on her face when she looked at him and seemingly gestured for him that it's okay to excuse himself now – that, she will be seeing him off. "Kageyama-kun."

He nodded and stood up, facing the rest of her family. "Thank you for having me, Miki-san." The fact that he understood her gaze was a feat, he learned.

"It's a pleasure, Tobio-kun. See you tomorrow."

He grinned, delighted.

"Bye, bye, Kageyama-kun."

"See you."

He nodded at the two females of the triplets and glanced at the male. They both exchanged nods before he exits the living room where Harukaze-san was waiting for him at the genkan. Like before, he exchanged the slippers he's wearing for his shoes. Harukaze-san did hers, too. They exchanged glances, averting once it connected, and head to the door. After all that, she's still shy and he's a little bit, too.

Harukaze-san slid the door open and both of them left. The breeze passes by. It was cold. But a look at her figure, he felt warm. Her house was warm, too. Her mother, Miki-san, was really nice. She reminded him of his mother. He can see that Harukaze-san takes after their mother not only just in looks but in personality as well. He really couldn't say the same thing for maturity but Miki-san looked very much like an intelligent person that he understood why Harukaze-san studies a lot (according to Sugawara-san). Even though she's loud, Hitori's surprisingly accommodating. She's basically like Hinata who happens to be taller and a female. The other one, Kirin, he learned, is like Harukaze-san and Suzaku, he thought he's like Tsukishima but he's actually better than Tsukishima.

He and Harukaze-san walked together, passing by a small garden of bushes that leads to a wooden gate. There was a sound of crickets still at this point of the season and surprisingly, there was no catfight that seemed to occur whenever they're conversing.

 _She's silent._ And so was he.

And it's okay. She had watched the match on a CD. Add the fact that the entire family's going to support the team at the finals. They're not obligated to do so, and he doesn't want to think that it was because of him that they have additional people on their cheering squad, but he is grateful that they'd go such lengths. Nevertheless, it was enough for him.

"Did… Did my family made you uncomfortable?"

He blinked, turning to her as they skidded into a stop just outside the gate. "No. They're nice."

"Oh." She sighed. "That's good."

He just nodded. He watched her squirm. "Du…" He stared. "During the Johzenji match… how's your nose?"

He blushed in sheer embarrassment. _Why'd she had to mention that?_ "It's fine!"

And she blinked. "You did pretty well… at the match." He nodded. "Against Wakunan, too." He nodded again. "And at the match against Aoba Johsai, too." There was a smile on her face now.

_Damn it._

"You fought really well."

He returned her smile. "Thank you very much."

"Tomorrow, again."

"Yeah."

_Warm._

She reached out once more. As if on instinct, he voluntarily leaned down. He found her surprised bluish-green eyes staring at his own and he instantly felt the weight of her hand and her pat. She… she's… what she's doing… tug the drums inside his heart. Her lips stretched in a smile as she patted his head – something he's slowly getting accustomed to.

He likes it.

_She's warm._

* * *

Today is another judgment day. Even outside, the gymnasium was packed. Tracksuits were everywhere and a familiar school uniform of Shiratorizawa lounged in the area. Their voices buzzed, talking about the excitement that will take place an hour later. It's mostly about how Shiratorizawa is yet to face another team and that they will go to the nationals for sure. But there are other talks as well about the Karasuno playing the dark horse role after their performance against the Seijoh yesterday. The scoreboard of the previous match wasn't even enough to actually believe that such a legendary school that was supposed to be somewhere lower near the ground level was actually a strong team with a notable set of players.

That was a sight outside, but they're on the parking lot, looking at the infrastructure where three years, two years, a year, and almost all of their lives are dedicated to it. It had to be the place that witnesses their birth, their loss, and their victory – the gymnasium.

They've been ambushed by three of their women's volleyball team earlier and are heading now to the sub-stadium when they've been ambushed yet again.

"Oi, Hicchan! Kage-chan! Ichi-nii! Kou-nii! Asa-nii! Kei-nii!"

Tobio immediately winced. _Kage-chan…._

"Haru-chan!"

The team halted and watched the approaching family of blonde and black.

Miki gasped. "If it isn't Keishin, dear."

He turned to look at their coach, who looked confused. "Miki-san, what's the family doing here?"

The older Harukaze smiled at him. "I came to support the team, especially my future son-in-law."

He blushed.

"M-Mama? What are you saying?" He heard Harukaze-san's cry.

"Son-in-law? You mean, Kageyama?!"

"Yes, yes." The woman turned to him. "Good morning, Tobio-kun."

He bowed to greet. "Good morning, Miki-san." His face is still blushing.

Miki-san turned to the club advisor, Takeda-sensei. "You must be Takeda-sensei. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Harukaze Miki."

"Oh, Harukaze-san's mother. A pleasure to meet you, too."

He zoned out immediately after that. Miki-san, Takeda-sensei, and Ukai-san exchanged words then. Both the team and the Harukaze family watched the three adults. It was when he has just noticed the change in Miki-san – she was wearing a kimono.

He glanced at Harukaze-san, who was already looking at him. Suzaku was absent. It seemed that he already went to their grandfather.

He felt a nudge. It was Sugawara-san. "Why didn't you tell me that already met her family?" He was pouting.

"I just met them last night. Hitori invited me."

Hinata chuckled behind him. "Forced, to be exact."

He glared. "You traitor. You left me there."

"Why wouldn't I? You're taking really slow, y'know."

He just blushed, remembering the events and the new label he got today. "Still none of your business."

"Whipped."

He ignored him. He didn't know the meaning. Instead, he glanced at Harukaze-san. She was still looking and they both blushed when their eyes met. Yet despite the redness on both cheeks, she approached them.

"Show me your best."

She said, looking at each of their faces. Until it landed on him. She smiled.

"Of course."

"We won't let you down."

"Just watch, you nag – ouch, Sawa!"

He was amused.


	10. future

_April 2010_

It was spring. The road was covered with raining sakura petals. Sawako glanced around the school ground full of giddiness with her new school uniform. She has been living in the neighborhood for fifteen years of existence yet this will be the first time that she'll enter the famous Karasuno High as a student. She used to be just a visitor whenever there's a practice match at the gym against other schools but when she reached middle school, she stopped. Even then, it's still a new environment, new teachers to aspire, new classrooms to make her home, and new people to make friends in their new coming-of-age era.

It was because of her tall height that she immediately saw the names of the class list despite standing at the back of onlookers. Her father was a pure-blooded Russian yet her height and eyes are two of the things prominent in her features as his relative. She didn't look like Russian compared to her younger siblings. She took after their mother a lot more. Her black hair and face say so, as well as her upbringing.

**Class 1-4**

Her eyes scanned the rest of the class list. Most of the names are unfamiliar to her. But it took her two names. It caught her attention and her eyes widened in surprise. Yet upon realizing it, her lips curved into a smile. Her long legs immediately drag her to the first-year hallway. She didn't run but walked at a brisk pace that she made it to the room in just a few minutes. She slid the door opened, careful and gentle despite her excitement and profound joy, her bluish-green eyes immediately scanning the class that was partially filled with new students. She found a short mop of black and tanned skin. She ran to the lad that has his back turned to her. She jumped to hug due to her uncontrolled glee.

"Daichi!"

The lad yelped and immediately turned to face her. His eyes widened in surprise. "S-Sawako?!"

She grinned while her arms still wrapped on his waist. "It's been a while."

"It really is you. It's been three years, huh."

She nodded. Her arms unwrapped themselves and she took a step back to take a good look at her friend. Three years had passed since they parted on their own path for middle school. Sawako can still remember the face filled with fats and a missing tooth that waved her farewell on their graduation. But Daichi looked manly now. He grew taller, shoulders are more broad lost the baby-faced, while his hair is still cropped short, and certainly looked like he aged for more than three years. His matured thinking appears to have improved and gone to such a leap.

"You looked like a lady now."

She touched her face. "Eh? Really?" She blushed and jabbed his side. "It's early to make me blush, you fool."

She heard him yelp in pain. "I see, you're still physical as ever."

Suddenly, the door was slid open in a loud slam, which surprised them. All of their attention turned to the grey-haired boy whose eyes widened when it landed on her face. Her eyes sparkled in delight upon seeing him.

"Koushi!"

"Sawako!"

She walked up to him and gave him a hug. He, too, squeezed back before they let each other go.

"We're classmates again, huh." He hummed. "I'm kind of getting tired to see your face."

Her smile fell. "How rude can you get?" She attempted to jab him like how she did it with Daichi, however, Koushi evaded. "Stay still!"

"That'll hurt, so, no way."

She just laughed and stopped. Sawako grinned. "I'm looking forward to another year with you, Koushi-san. Please take good care of me." She bowed.

He returned her gesture. "Likewise, Sawako-san."

They exchanged smiles that soon turned into fits of small laughter. But it was cut short when Koushi looked at something past her shoulder. She turned to see what her friend was looking for and found that it was just Daichi. Her childhood friend was looking at them. She smiled and grabbed Koushi's wrist.

"Daichi." She called. The aforementioned turned and fixed his posture as he nodded at Sugawara. "Daichi, meet Koushi. A classmate and friend in middle school. Koushi, meet Daichi. A classmate and friend in grade school."

The gentle-looking boy nodded at the matured-looking lad. "Sugawara Koushi." Introduced himself. "Looking forward to a year with ya."

"Sawamura Daichi. Same here, Sugawara-san."

They both shook hands, smirking and sharing glances towards their female friend.

"Basically, what Sawamura-san and I have in common is you." Koushi turned to her, humming.

She blinked, a smile plastered on her face.

"We have to prepare for a series of attacks for a year, huh."

"We better learn defensive measures, Sawamura-san."

"You said it, Sugawara-san. I have tips that might be effective."

"Oh. Please do enlighten me with your experience."

Her eyebrows narrowed, puzzled at their conversation but Sawako ignored them as she chose her seat with the hopes that she'll be stuck on the same set of a table and chair for the rest of the academic year.

It was lunch-break in their classroom when they decided to share her table for lunch. The three of them had their own bento. It just so happened that her table was the ideal spot that the two lads chose and agreed. Sawako was left with happiness at their sudden closeness. She's going to spend an entire academic year with the two, perhaps they could spend another two more until they graduated and finish high school, that this friendship of theirs is not bad but great. She can already see them exchanging late-night phone calls gushing and ranting about their teachers or life in general.

"Have you applied in any clubs?"

Sawako opened her bento. "Literature."

The boys hummed, blankly. "Usual, huh." Then they shared looks, grinning at each other.

She rolled her eyes. That was odd but nice. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. "How about you, two?" She ignored the sneaky chopsticks of Koushi that stole a tamagoyaki from her lunch.

"Volleyball." They shared looks once again, both eyes widening in surprise.

She hummed, satisfied at the flow of events in her life. "The usual, huh."

"So, we'll be teammates, Sawamura-kun."

"I'm really looking forward to working with you."

Once again, Sawako ignored the sneaky chopsticks of Daichi that stole a tamagoyaki.

The two lads began to converse about volleyball. It didn't take her that long to realize that this will be a part of her new normality. She smiled at the sight of her two boys sitting in front of her who would steal her eggs and rice as if they did not have any of their own. She didn't mind, it became an uncanny habit of the two lads through the years that she spent with each other. She just realized that they both did the same thing from each of her time with them back then.

A week later, on the chair, at the same time, Sawako found herself staring at the big lad with long brown hair and brown eyes. He was sitting with them at their lunch break today, stiff, and was actually not looking at her eyes. Daichi told her that they're going to have a quick volleyball meeting over lunch and she didn't mind. She just didn't expect that there would be a new person.

"Hello." She greeted the big boy, who stiffened at her attention.

"H-Hello."

Sawako opened her bento when Koushi and Daichi settled down beside her and the new guy. The new guy has brought his own bento. She offered the box to him with a smile. "Want some tamagoyaki?"

He instantly waved his hand to say no. "Ah… I'm good. Thanks."

She blinked. "I insist. If you're part of the volleyball team then you should eat some."

"Where's the connection?" She heard Koushi as he opened his.

The new lad just blinked, glancing at her friends, in which they respond with a nod. "Okay." It made her smile. "Thank you for the food."

Sawako waited.

"It tastes good."

"Coz, Sawa cooks."

She grinned. "I'm Harukaze Sawako."

"Azumane Asahi."

"Well then, Azumane-kun, have some more tamagoyaki."

"A-Ah… okay, thanks."

"I seriously cannot find the connection of an egg roll and volleyball."

"Just eat, Koushi."

And that's how she met Azumane Asahi, the big man with a soft heart. Since then, Sawako started making more of her shares of tamagoyaki for the three. Although it was just Koushi and Daichi who would dare steal egg rolls, she would still offer them to Asahi. It was very thoughtful of him to think that she might not eat her _own_ tamagoyaki because of the two sneaky volleyball players.

It wasn't until days later that she was in for another surprise.

"Eh? Manager?"

Koushi nodded with a smile on his face. "Daichi's recruited one."

"Who?" She didn't remember the team having one ever and this is new to her.

"Kiyoko Shimizu."

"Who's that?"

"Apparently, she's Asahi's classmate."

"Oh. Nice."

The three have made efforts, she knew. Most of the time, they would close the door of the gymnasium past the training hours and attends classes the next day with new bruises on their elbows. It's mostly arms and Sawako deduced that they're practicing receives. Still, such situations bugged her that she brought a box of plastic strips for them to cover it up. It was disturbing, Daichi's arms particularly.

* * *

_April 2011_

Karasuno, the powerhouse school in the small town of Torono, since her grandfather's retirement, became a thing of the past. What was once powerful became ordinary. What used to fly higher had dropped low on the ground. And she's not surprised when she heard of their defeat. For the boys, their first defeat. She knew it wasn't enough. She knew that they lack something. There was a drive, a motivation, but they lack the skill to make it up. That's why she thought, that it's not their time yet to shine. Their year ended that quick and before she knew it, she upgraded a year level. She found out who her classmates are for their second year.

"Sawako!"

She turned at the call of her name and found Koushi and Daichi by the shoe lockers. She approached them after wearing her uwabaki of the year.

"We're in the same class."

Daichi shook his head. "Again."

She narrowed her eyes to Daichi. "You made it sound like you've had enough of me."

The lad chuckled. "Not really."

"Indeed."

She turned to Koushi. "Both of you know how to push buttons." She crossed her arms.

The two lads shared a look. They both sighed and laughed. Sawako just smiled as they began to walk. "Com'n, let's get moving. We'll see Asahi later." She draped an arm over their shoulders and dragged them closer to the stairs that will lead them to the second floor now that they're second years now.

"Yes, yes…"

 _"S_ awako- _okaa_ -san. _"_

She pinched Koushi's shoulder. "You piss me off sometimes."

Daichi laughed beside her.

"It's love."

She laughed.

Later on, Sawako found out that Asahi and Shimizu shared the same class next door again. Convenience may be akin to it, as their lunch breaks are spent one of each class. They would form a huge table, just rearranging their table, and eat their lunches together. Second-year for her was her happiest. There was no pressure, just a foreboding feeling that lingers. Sawako had a curse to come as her fortune on that year.

It didn't take that long for her to meet the first years. It was one summer night and she had to buy something at her cousin's shop for emergency pads when a flock of noisy boys gathered outside the store. It was past seven yet the neighborhood was quiet as ever if it weren't for its natural noises. She immediately recognized them as the volleyball team because of Asahi's hair, and Koushi's laugh.

"Tone up your voice and the shop's owner gonna get mad at you, y'know." She told them. Her hand was on the pocket of her white pajamas, while the other held her signature koala coin purse.

The three third years instantly turned to her, eyes widening in surprise. "Sawa!"

She glared, tilting her head to check who was tonight's store clerk behind the counter. "I just told you not to make any more noise as it is." She couldn't figure out who was it. The poster of the sale at Shimada Mart covered that portion of the glass window.

Daichi chuckled. "Sorry, you surprised us. That's all."

"Well, I ain't a ghost."

"You're wearing white."

"Not an excuse to shriek like a girl."

"Want some?" Sugawara offered her a pork bun. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Asahi patting Daichi's back at his silence.

"Thanks, but I already ate." She said that but she took the offered part from his hand, quickly eating it. She ignored the look Koushi gave her as she turned to the people quietly watching her behind Asahi. She tilted her head at Koushi. "Are they the first-years you're telling me about?"

He glanced at the five boys. "Yep. In flesh."

She hummed and lowered her head to greet. "Hello, I'm Harukaze Sawako of Class 2-4. Nice to finally meet you." She smiled.

Later on, she was able to confirm her guess. The one with bright, wild hair is Kinoshita-kun, and the one with dark hair that stood beside him, shorter in height, is Nishinoya-kun. The almost-bald lad with scary eyes that went shy on her as soon as her eyes landed on him is Tanaka-kun and the other one with a soft look is Narita-san. The last one with sleepy-eyes but good-looking is Ennoshita-kun. As she looked at their faces, she had her eyes on Ennoshita-kun longer than she thought.

_He's cute._

"Well then, gonna go buy. I'm on an errand." She bid, waving at the flock of crows that shared pork buns as a post-training meal of the night.

"Take care, Sawa." Koushi and Asahi told her. She grinned and gave them a thumbs-up.

Her hand reached for the handle and slid the door. Her smile went wide at the sight of the smoking clerk. "Evening, Keishin!"

* * *

The first-years warmed up to her in no time, particularly the three – Kinoshita-kun, Narita-kun, and Ennoshita-kun. The two hyperactive were apparently shy. For some reason unknown to her, they immediately shut their lips sealed and behaved timidly. Their cheeks were unusually red, and couldn't even look at her in the eye whenever they crossed paths. Sawako swore that the two were just reverting to a persona that is a complete 180 degree different from who they really are. But what was their reason? Tanaka-kun isn't like Tanaka-kun based on what the trio told her. He was supposed to be a straightforward person, based on the first-meeting proposal that took place not even a month ago. As well as Nishinoya-kun, who was dubbed as a wild child who has preferred to call the team on their first name.

 _Aside from Koushi._ She snickered.

Things changed in their dynamics one night. As usual, she found the group of boys loitering outside the shop. All have pork buns on their hand and she had a guess that Daichi's wallet is dead because of the treat. Well, from the looks on their faces, it doesn't matter. They were able to buy the rest before the baseball team hogged over the buns the store sells. And as usual, she's out for the shop for an errand.

"You are really noisy. I'm surprised that the owner hasn't yelled at you yet." She told them in the middle of their chewing.

Koushi eyed her. "We're toning it down as you said, mother."

She lifted her chin, proud, and ignorant of his nickname for her. "Good children."

"Evening Harukaze-senpai."

"Evening boys." She smiled at three first-years. "I take it that you're senpais are treating you well?"

"You're making it sound like we've been bad people and bad influences." She heard Koushi but chose to ignore his remark,

The three nodded. "Yes, they are."

Of course, she knew that the first-years are in good hands. She meant it as a joke, and so does Koushi. She had known the three third-years for a long time – Daichi, in terms of length of friendship and similar filial roles, Koushi in stronger bonds and unbarred criticisms, and Asahi in emotional understanding and view of life. She found it odd to spend so much time and befriending boys. But with them, rowdy and chaotic they may be, she found true friendship that she didn't expect. It was because of her height that she had a hard time fitting in the class, particularly the girls. But Sawako didn't have complaints. She knew that she has never done anything wrong and that they misunderstood her aura. So she let them warmed up to her and let them show who she really is. Eventually, because of her nature and height that they made her their class representative for two years now.

But she wants to note, boyfriends are the best. It's like babysitting people that are not related to her.

With affection, she reached on the top of their heads and patted their heads. "I see, that's good. If someone bullies you, tell me." She kidded. She's never been the violent type.

"No way, something like that's going to happen."

She chose to ignore Koushi's side comment once again.

"We will."

She grinned. "Good children."

A sigh. "You're taking the mother role seriously."

She blinked. "Is that a bad thing?"

Asahi shook his head. "Nah. You'll make a great mother, Sawako."

She blushed. "Thanks, Asahi."

"Don't make it soon, okay? I'm not ready to be a godfather." Daichi piped in, making her blush deepened.

"I don't have plans yet."

"Good. I've had enough babysitting kids."

And she just laughed. She knew firsthand about Daichi's situation. That's why they click so well. Both of them are the eldest sibling in the family and they have a number of younger ones to take care of. It was such a wonder before and a good pastime to hang-out after classes in the children's park near the nursery. It feels like yesterday when she watched three tall Harukazes running with two Sawamuras coated with sand and mud.

She blinked, remembering her agenda of the night. "Oh yeah, I have to buy something." She smiled and gestured to them of excusing herself. She entered the shop without a word. "Good evening, Kaede-san."

"Evening, Sawako-chan."

After greeting the clerk of the night, her aunt, she headed to the aisle. Hitori started her first day of menstruation tonight and the gal didn't bother to hide a stack of pads for an emergency. Sawako immediately took a bundle of pads of Hitori's preference and went to the freezer to buy the family a tub of ice cream. They're supposed to have a movie night, but before they can start, they have to accommodate the urgency in the first-born triplet first. By the freezer, she met Nishinoya-kun and Tanaka-kun who seemed to be deep in thought. Both of them have pork buns from the shop.

"What're you doing?" She asked behind them. The two were startled at her imposing height. "Chill, it's just me."

"H-Harukaze-senpai!"

She blinked. The two were really loud and uncontrollable whenever she's not around but when she's on the same radar, they became just… shy. The small blushes on their cheeks gave it away but she knew that they weren't like this with their Kiyoko-senpai that they adore. She wondered why and what's wrong with her this time. She's sure it was her height again. She can't grow shorter no matter what she does.

"Are you going to buy ice cream?"

They nodded, still silent.

"Have you two picked yet?"

They shook their heads.

_Wow. They're making this harder than I thought._

She supposed she should let time do it wonders. She didn't want to push them to be friends with her when they can't just yet. "Can I?" she asked the two as she points to the freezer for ice creams. When they nodded, she gave them a smile. "Thank you." And without wasting any minute, she took a tub of cookies and cream, the family's favorite, before sliding it close. She turned to the two. "See ya, Tanaka-kun, Nishinoya-kun."

Sawako proceeded to the counter and let her aunt punch the things she bought. When paid, she bid the woman goodnight and left the shop. The team was still there, talking, and were waiting for their single-minded duo. She bid them goodnight as well, with a farewell of _See you tomorrow._

Surprisingly enough, just as time let them, Tanaka-kun and Nishinoya-kun showed her their true colors. Sawako was surprised the next time they met. Instead of reverting into two shy individuals, they became affectionate underclassmen who seemed excited whenever they got the chance to see her.

"Haru-senpai!"

Sawako turned at the call of her name. Her eyes immediately landed on the two energetic boys that ran to the direction of where she stood – in front of her cousin's shop. Behind them are the rest of the men's volleyball team.

When asked why did the two acted as they did before, she was given two reasons that she should have expected from the lads based on their nature. One, she's a girl. Two, she's taller than their beloved Kiyoko-san and Tanaka-kun was shorter at her then and was taller than Nishinoya-kun. Weird, it sounded but she knew that the only reason behind that attitude was simply because she's a girl. Nevertheless, she found herself connected to the team despite being not a member nor a manager.

That's why, months later, she also found herself affected at their drift.

"Where's Asahi?" She asked Daichi and Koushi as soon as they sat down on their respective lunch seats. "Kiyoko?'

The two shared a look first, a gloomy one at that. It was hard not to miss. From the times they spent together, Daichi and Koushi learned how to communicate telepathically. She mentally joked to herself that they're soulmates or secret twins. There's Michimiya-san for Daichi that she couldn't disregard.

It was Koushi who answered. "Shimizu's out with a cold. And there's actually one thing that I didn't tell you last night." He confessed.

She blinked. "What is it?"

Another shared look. "Asahi and Nishinoya kinda fought."

"Eh?" _What?_

"Asahi and Nishinoya fought." Daichi repeated, erasing the "kinda".

At first, Sawako couldn't believe it. Those two? Asahi was too soft and Nishinoya respected his upperclassman that much for them to actually have a fight. There was a stable relationship between their ace and libero that's similar to the trust between the setter and the ace. But then again, they are boys. They're both different kinds of alpha that fight for dominance, who fights for responsibility.

Later on, she learned the reason why. And it was because of their match against Date Tech that triggered Asahi to curled up himself back in his safe zone alone after being unable to make a call for a toss and unable to score themselves one measly point. It was regret that was eating him and disappointment to himself for being unable to break through past the wall. And Nishinoya was egging him to continue despite Asahi's anxiety of what-ifs – What if he still couldn't break it? What if he messed up on his rhythm? What if really did call the shot and scored but he didn't do it?

It didn't surprise her to know that Koushi was feeling guilty and has been affected the most as well. His face and his voice as he filled her what happened gave it away. His role is a setter, dubbed as the control tower in the team. It is his responsibility to make tosses that will help the spiker score them a point. And she knew that Koushi has been feeling bad for relying too much on Asahi without considering what Asahi has been feeling in the match. It clenched her heart to see the boy so down. It was different from their defeats in the past. This was affecting their friendship, especially with Asahi's absence during lunchbreak and Koushi feeling guilty the whole time.

Daichi was torn of course. He was the captain as Kurokawa-senpai passed his title to him. And the fact as their new captain, he couldn't do anything but just wait and hope for the returns of their friends.

She was okay with it, too. They're teenagers, they're growing up. Circumstances like what happened will make their bond stronger and it will be just a memory that they will laugh at once they reach adulthood and just reminiscing of their past together.

But…

"Asahi." She called the big man.

The aforementioned halted on his tracks, his back still facing her. And Sawako waited until he faced her. It felt longer when she waited and for him to look at her in the eye. But he didn't. His eyes didn't reach her level, they're not looking at her own. Asahi had an apologetic look on his face and it hurt her.

"Sorry, Sawa. I'm kind of in a hurry."

He immediately left right after that. His words contradicting his downcast figure and troubled slow pace. He didn't get to see the hurt that emerged in her eyes when he turned her back on her with no explanation at all, cutting her from saying anything.

That went on for long until they reached their third year. Lunchbreaks never felt that sad before and incomplete. Kiyoko would join them once in a while if it weren't for her duties in the class. And as usual, she shared the same class with Koushi and Daichi again. Kiyoko was placed in a different class and is not with Asahi, which made the lad more unreachable. She still felt bad that time. She does not want to force Asahi to talk to her but she couldn't just leave him be. She's just waiting for him to open up to them once more. Fortunately, there was no problem with Nishinoya-kun.

* * *

_April 2012_

"Come again?" She asked Koushi during lunch break. The lad just laughed. "Did you just say…" She paused, looking around, and leaned to whisper at her companions. "… the vice-principal's wig fell?"

Koushi hollered, and soon, he threw into a coughing fit after giving a nod in response.

Daichi crossed her arms and sighed. "I never felt so embarrassed in my whole life." He looked at Sawako with a blank look. "I think I'm gonna have nightmares."

She snorted. "New bunch of kids to take care of, huh?" She patted Daichi's back with force. "You can do it, otou-san."

"That sounds really assuring coming from you." She took note of the sarcasm.

"Just accept my support, Daichi."

"I'm not gonna marry you even if you call me father."

"Me neither," Koushi added.

She smiled. "Don't worry. The feeling's mutual."

* * *

A tear rolled down.

The team won.

Her ears ached at the sound of cheers of victory from their side of bleachers and disbelief on the other. She wiped the tears that rolled down, her tear ducts breaking, as she watched the three men hugged. Her hands formed in some sort of prayer as she cried with joy with them.

* * *

_August 2012_

There was Tanabata festival ongoing and shows in Sendai for the event. She went there with Koushi, Daichi, Asahi, and Kiyoko. All of them were wearing yukata to celebrate the festival in the city. That night, they had a lot of fun. They played games, ate street foods from the vendors near the park that was all over the place, even strolled around before settling down to position themselves in a mat on the park. They watched the fireworks with gusto. The colored lights that emitted from a powder illuminated their whole being. And watching it together as third-years felt nice. It was their first time actually.

And it made her feel sentimental.

"Hey, where do you plan to go in college?" Asahi spoke.

"Huh? I thought you're not going?" Koushi stared at him.

"Yeah, but what about you four?"

They all shared a look.

Koushi grinned. "Miyakyo."

She and Daichi whistled. "Hotshot."

"Oh, hush. It hasn't started yet."

Kiyoko turned to the captain. "How about you, Sawamura?"

And he answered, "Civil Servant Vocational School."

They all blinked.

"Eh?"

Daichi softly looked at her confusion. "I'm going to be a police."

"Woah. You can do it."

"Thanks."

"Just don't arrest me whenever you see me."

"You're giving me ideas. Thanks."

"Hey!"

Kiyoko looked up and told them her plan. "I'm going to work in our store."

Asahi swiftly turned to her despite Koushi's palm plastered on his cheek. "Your older brother's?"

She nodded.

"Any plans on marrying, Shimizu?" Koushi added, letting go of their big guy.

And the girl blinked. "Maybe." There was a blank look on her face that it was hard to tell if she's really doing it or not.

Despite that, the three men looked at her with surprise. Sawako rolled her eyes at their reaction, noting the light blush on Koushi's cheeks, and turned to her female friend. "You're free to marry who you wanna marry, Kiyoko."

The manager smiled at her. "You too, Sawako. I could say the same to you, too."

And she blushed. "Thank you." She lowered her head to hide her blush.

"You did say that you're not going to marry one of us," Daichi told her, confused.

"Eh? When was that?"

"Ah. You were hiding from us that time."

"I wasn't really hiding."

A subtle smile made its way on her face as she watched Kiyoko turned to Asahi. "Don't tell me you want to marry Sawako, beardy."

There was a couple of snorts. It was rare to hear Kiyoko calling Asahi one of his facial points.

"What?! No!" The lad blushed, probably embarrassed. "No offense, but I don't want to be a battered husband."

And she laughed. "None taken?." She paused, realizing. "Hey!" and almost attacked Asahi when he backed up his statement.

"Besides, Sawako has someone else already."

Her blush returned.

"Now that you mentioned it." Daichi looked back at her, grinning as he mouthed a name. _Ka-ge-ya-ma_. She tried to fight her blush. "What're your plans, Sawa?"

Sawako coughed. "I originally plan to study in Kyoto."

Koushi's eyes felt like bulging out in surprise. "Kyoto?! That's really south _What the hell,_ Sawa."

She nodded, expecting already their reaction. Tokyo alone sounds far for those who live in the countryside of Miyagi, what more of Kyoto who was almost in the southern part of Japan. It was an almost different country. "I thought that I need to think more about the choice so, I decided not to pursue." Though, she would like to be live in a place where her father grew up and studied college.

Daichi's eyebrow raised. "Oh? Deciding to stay in Sendai?"

She grinned, shaking her head. "Might be Tokyo."

Asahi sighed. "Why even Kyoto in the first place?"

"It's Kyoto. Tokyo. Kyoto-Tokyo. Kyotokyo. Tokyoto."

She laughed.

"I'm amazed at your conclusion, Shimizu."

"She got it right, though." She kidded.

"You're kidding." Of course, Koushi would catch on to that joke of hers. "Who thinks of such?"

"Who do you think?" The captain glanced at his vice-captain, riding the drift.

"Sawako." Asahi sighed.

"You sound like an old man there, Asahi."

"Wha–! I'm not the older one here. It's Sawa!"

"Yeah, but you sound like an old man."

"And looked one, too."

"Shut up! You've been roasting me for a while now, y'know!"

Sawako laughed at their exchange. Her mind thinking of their future – each of them has their own paths to take. Some chose to study at the tertiary level, some chose to work immediately. Their paths were already curved and the fact that they're closer to that future gave her a feeling of being terrified of what will come but at the same time, she was assured that no matter how much time and kilometers that will set them apart, this friendship of theirs will remain the same.

For now, moments like this that they were able to bond that is not volleyball-related, will be treasured deep in her heart.

* * *

The ceremony ended and the spectators started to leave the area. A short interview for both coaches of the two teams took place that even their team captain was dragged into a conversation. Sawako was with her whole family and grandfather when they met the victors of the match outside the building. Even when leaving, it was still packed and crowded. She has to excuse herself and asks to go on ahead because she cannot wait. Her emotions were at their peak and the tears that already spilled began to form a new batch upon resting her eyes on the team of black outside.

_The future…_

Daichi and the rest were at the parking lot. When they were able to get closer, she jumped to give them a tight hug. Her eyes failed to conceal and hold on to the tears of happiness that she has for them. It was like a dam that's just been waiting for so long. Her mind replays the scenarios from their first year and their first defeat as a Karasuno Volleyball Team.

_… of Karasuno…_

She broke free and turned to the line of five second-years. She gave them a well-deserved and hard high-five.

_… is bright._

When she turned to the first-years, she patted all of their heads. Surprisingly able to reach the crown of Tsukishima-kun's, who was too tired to make a comment of her invasion of privacy. Hinata-kun was too happy that he let her ruffled his hair. Even their cute manager, Yachi-san, received a head pat from her. The lass's support and genuine care for the team were unwavering and even if the girl wasn't on the court to sit beside their coach, she still deserved the praise for being there. Lastly, the awfully familiar face of Kageyama-kun who looked surprised when she turned to him.

_A future…_

Before she could pat his head like how she did it on before, he already leaned his head a little bit downwards for her to comfortably lay her hand against it. She was stunned for a moment, disbelief at the immediate conditioned reaction that he showed her. But she placed her hand on his silky, black hair despite her surprise. Sawako released a soft breath, and couldn't stop herself from smiling at him. She stared at it at his eyes, directly, when he tilted his head upwards and his eyes meet her own.

_… with Kageyama-kun._

* * *

**OMAKE**

He couldn't take it. "I'm going home." He told them and turned.

"Coward."

"Scaredy-cat."

"And you call yourself a man?"

"Go run with your tail between your legs."

He has not yet taken any step far from them and they already managed to get on his nerves. He balled his fist and turned to them, annoyed. "Shut it!"

Good thing that Ukai-san wasn't the clerk of their store tonight.

He caught the two bright-haired specimens of Class 1-1 shared a look at each other, seeing that loudmouth girl that happens to be Harukaze-san's younger sister, bent down to whisper on Hinata's ear once again. He caught sight of a devious grin that formed on his partner's lips, eyes on him. And it didn't take long before the girl looked back at him with a mirror of Hinata's facial expression.

He had a bad feeling.

And he was right when she shouted. "GO, HICCHAN!"

Perhaps, he was too slow to react, but perhaps, he just didn't know. It took him a while to process why Hinata jumped on him.

"WHAT THE HELL?! GET OFF ME, YOU DUMBASS!"

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST, KAGEYAMA-KUN!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"WE ARE ARRESTING YOU ON THE CRIME OF THIEF! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT! ANYTHING YOU DO ARE REPORTED TO SAWA-NEE! YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK TO OUR MOTHER FOR ADVICE BEFORE WE ASK YOU ANY QUESTIONS! YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO BRING YOUR FAMILY IN OUR HOUSE! IF YOU CANNOT AFFORD TO DO THAT, ONE OF THE TRIPLETS WILL CONTACT THEM! YOU SHALL BE TAKEN TO OUR HUMBLE ABODE!"

He's surprised that the clerk of the store didn't yell at them.

The girl latched on his arm like a freaking koala – with a tight grip at that. He watched her catch her breath, looking serious, scary, and ridiculous. His ears ringing at her voice as she practically yelled at his ear. He glared at her. His poor ear. "What didja say?"

Hinata chuckled darkly, getting off on his back, and decided to hold his other arm like how the blonde Harukaze did. "You are not going anywhere, Kageyama-kun."

"You are going with me instead, Kageyama-kun~" She purred.

And he found himself being dragged by this two noisy combo in front of the familiar wooden gate and placard that screams _Harukaze-san_. Perhaps, he was too slow to react, but perhaps, he just didn't know. It took him a while to process why he was being sold by Hinata to this Harukaze they're with.

"See ya, Kageyama!"

That was the last time he saw Hinata, disappearing on the corner, as the ginger-haired fetched his bike that was left in front of the Sakanoshita Shop, and him being pushed by the Harukaze he, later on, learned of her name as Hitori.


	11. attraction

The ringing sound of his alarm clock reached his sleepy ears. Awoken, he slammed his palm at the object to turn it off. He sat on his bed, dangling his food on the floor before standing up. Scratching his toned tummy all the while yawning, he entered the bathroom to wash his face. After doing so, he changed his wardrobe for his jogging attire. Grabbing his phone, he left the room silently.

The Kageyama household has been quiet for quite a while now. With the absence of their regular father figure, their grandfather, the atmosphere has changed since then. His sister started spending a lot of her time at Sendai because of her work and often sleeps with her friends in the city. His father, who was just a regular and up-and-coming doctor, has been shipped off to the other country because of his study, while his mother remained at Sendai.

Whereas, he… he's normal who goes in and out of the house starting from as early as six in the morning until late seven in the evening.

The Kageyama household has been cold for a long time now. If it weren't for his grandfather who has been with him, seen him grow, and was the parent he needed – he couldn't imagine what kind of person he would be at this point in time.

Grabbing his rubber shoes by the shoe rack at the genkan, he tied them perfectly. He checked the time and found out that it was still five o'clock in the morning. And satisfied he was at his condition, resuming his activity of the day, he opened the door and went to warm up his muscles outside.

Just like the ambiance of their house, it was cold outside. Winter is coming, yet his body produced heat. Despite the absence of sweat, he huffed and breathed, watching the faint cloud of smoke that emerged. It was getting colder. Positioning, he began to take slow, large strides.

His mind wandered as he passed by through the houses on their block, to the neighbor block, then the other until he's far from home. A lot has happened. They won their match against Seijoh, winning against Oikawa-san then uncalled and unplanned, he met the rest of Harukaze-san's family. She attended and watched their match against Shiratorizawa the next day, bringing her whole family with her, as well as the legendary Coach Ukai.

Winning against the champion team in their prefecture gave them a ticket that hasn't appeared on their team for years. They've been blessed and the chance falls upon their hands. It means that Tokyo and the nationals won't be an unfulfilled dream, especially to their upperclassmen – the third-years.

But the idea of Tokyo gave him a surge of excitement of what is yet to come. It _is_ Tokyo, of course, it's a big deal. It's a larger stage, a larger court, a larger number of people who are interested in the series of volleyball matches in five days, including important people that will grant him a space in the national league.

At fifteen, Kageyama Tobio started giving himself an idea of what he should do for himself after high school. Looking at Sugawara-san and the others, as well as watching Harukaze-san slowly drifting away because they're candidates of the incoming graduation, made him wary of his own future. Academically speaking, he's not great. He knows of his weakness and it was academics. But he knows that he excels at one field alone – volleyball. He began to think, perhaps consider challenging the world as he aims to stand at the top of the chain.

That's why, when he received the medal at the closing ceremony, he felt so proud of himself. It's here, a tangible reminder of their victory.

And he felt so tired. The five sets were a huge hurdle. He never felt so tired like that before. It was actually his first time to go on for that long, against Shiratorizawa to boot. The pressure was longer, the expectation was high, the precision should go on for longer than what they are used to, and dealing with monsters from the opposing team had been a challenge for him as a setter in order for the team to score. Despite getting used to barbaric treatment on their training, and having to deal with a seemingly limitless stamina monster named Hinata, the match was still able to take a toll on him. But what he remembered the most is what transpired after.

On the way to Karasuno for a celebration, the team was once again ambushed by the Harukaze family.

Miki-san congratulated Ukai-san and Takeda-sensei.

The twins cuddled with Shimizu-san and Yachi-san.

Harukaze lagged behind, the legendary Coach Ukai was with him.

Harukaze-san hugged the third-years and started patting their heads one-by-one.

When she stopped before him, automatically, he found himself lowering his head down in a sort of bow. He can only count the instances she would reach for his head to pat it with a fond look on evident on her face yet he acted, knowing immediately what she would do the moment she turned to him. And when she patted his head like the rest with that soft look on her face. He was tired. His legs ached, he's hungry, he's mentally exhausted – yet that moment was like the cherry on top of the icing of a delicious cake. He felt his knees going weak and jelly. All he thought that time was that her hand was really soft and light against his head.

Out of all the Harukaze he knew, her eyes were the prettiest.

Through his jog, he passed by their residence. A light from one of the rooms on the second floor and as far as he can remember, the L-DK area has its lights on as well. He didn't stop nor slowed down on his pace, Tobio continued jogging while looking at the imposing house of the half-Russians swiftly.

His jogging time ended with a smile etching on his face. The house remained quiet like how he left earlier and he didn't let it get to him. He did his hygiene and routine without any distracting thoughts. It didn't take that long for him to enter the dining area in his school uniform. There was a blue scarf on his hand while the other holding his bag.

Upon entering, he reached for a plate inside the refrigerator covered in plastic. Taking the wrapper off, he placed it inside the microwave and heat it up.

 _Ah._ He remembered. It was one of the days that his sister slept over with someone at Sendai and his mother seemed to be on another set of surgeries, she was not at home again. But despite being absent for most of his life, for doing her duty as a doctor, his mother never fails to cook him meals as much as he can. She's barely around like their father on the years he grew up but he knew that his mother still wants to fulfill her duty as his mother.

He ate the pre-heat meal for breakfast before placing it on the clean sink. Doing hygiene again, checking his stuff for training attire, he decided it's best to leave now for school.

His trek was quiet and cold. He breathed, seeing the faint smoke again. He rubbed his hands before he placed them on his pants' pockets. October still has a few days remaining and two months away for the nationals yet he was experiencing early signs of winter.

His season.

He looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. Before he was Harukaze-san and the famed triplets They're all towering figures of four behind the walking body of Karasuno students. The male Harukaze was the tallest, followed by Harukaze-san, then the other girls shared the same height. Harukaze-san was reading a book, her brother has an earphone on his neck and seems to be having a talk with her. The other girls had their own chatter behind them.

He found himself in trance and his eyes focused on Harukaze-san. Her long, black locks were free and swaying. Ah, it's the first time he saw her wearing eyeglasses. It looked similar to what Shimizu-san wears but was more circular. Setting aside her eyeglasses, her eyes – those bluish-green eyes – looked brighter than the last time. It suits her. Her eyes sparkled while she animatedly talked with her brother.

 _Ethereal_.

He slapped a hand on his mouth. He felt his cheeks getting warmth.

"What…" His heart thumped abnormally. His eyes locking on that black hair. He need help. He felt like he's having a heart attack.

* * *

The day for managing the pamphlet for the nationals arrived. After class, they had their height, fingertip height, maximum vertical reach, jumping reach, spiking reach, and blocking reach measured. He won three curry buns from Hinata when he had a higher maximum vertical reach than his dumb of a partner. He couldn't and shall not forget that he also won a week worth of Gungun yogurt. And then, to sum it up, he has been invited to participate in the National Youth Intensive Training Camp held in Tokyo and set to start on the first week of December.

Of course, such an opportunity shall not be put to waste and he immediately agreed to join at the invite. Even Sawamura-san told Takeda-sensei that he shall go. The team gave their full support at the idea that a player like him is turning to be on a national level of a player, except for Tsukishima. The lad was invited to the other training camp.

It was lunch break on the next day when he was at the vending machine that he met Harukaze-san again. For some reason, it felt like forever since he last saw her. As far as he can remember, it was last February when he first saw her.

"Kageyama-kun…" She said, upon seeing him when she arrived.

Ah. It all started in the same vending machine.

Like before, every now and then, he would feel embarrassed for various reasons whenever she's concerned. He managed to keep it to a minimum, though, but she's an enigma as well – an undefinable gracious being – that he has yet to grasp and understand her nature. He never understood women. No matter how he mentally prepared himself, she would pop out of nowhere when he least expects it and perhaps, she's not aware of what she's capable of but she's quite dangerous for his mind and heart.

Looking back, she couldn't look at his eyes longer than a minute and she used to stutter when she's speaking his name.

"Harukaze-san."

And so was he.

Slowly, with each encounter, there is progress. Step by step, baby steps, that thread in the path of change. He, as well, stopped stuttering of her name. It is because she's someone he got accustomed to. He may not know her that well yet but he really likes everything about her.

He nodded at her, slipped double the number of coins on the slot. He knows what he's doing. He can still remember what she drank on that day, the drink the blonde girls bought for her months ago, and the drink that she bought last time from months ago as well. He clicked the button for plain milk and strawberry milk, before listening to the sound of the chunk. He bent down, taking it before he approached her to hand over the small carton of strawberry milk.

He did this with a slight flush on his cheeks.

"T-Thank you." She mumbled, taking the milk from his hand and plugged a plastic straw.

He copied her, looking away but decided not to leave. She, too, stood there as she sipped on her drink. As he took his own straw, his mind wandered on that night. How someone like her looked too good under the falling snow, how he was actually able to attract someone from the opposite sex, and how that moment changed the small part of his life that used to be just volleyball. It's not much but she created a great impact. He never really cared about women before. He never felt things he did right now before. He felt like a normal person because he felt things like this.

He looked at Harukaze-san, who silently drank her milk, looking startled when he glanced at her way. If it's from months ago, she would immediately avert her eyes with red cheeks but she's surprisingly looking straight back at him with red cheeks. He couldn't help but hold back his own flush. But he decided, she has to know. One way or another, she would learn of it but he has to be the one to tell her.

"Harukaze-san." He started and she didn't look away. "I've been invited… at the National Youth Intensive Training Camp."

She was quiet for a moment with a look of surprise. Her eyes blinked. Then, she started gaping at him, like a fish out of the water. "T-That's…" Slowly, a smile broke out and her eyes looked more alive. "Wow. Congratulations! That's… wow, sorry. I didn't know what to say but that's really… wow. Amazing."

And his heart fluttered. He stood properly straight, gripping on the carton a little bit tight, feeling proud. "Thank you very much."

She breathed. "When… when will it start?"

"December, they said." He recalled the talk yesterday. "A week-long."

Then, she hummed. She looked to be deep in thought. "Okay." Another smile.

Smiling… for Harukaze-san came off pretty easy. He remembered the one time he tried to smile for the team just like how Sugawara-san does it all the time, but the team reacted strangely. Hinata took steps back and accused him of planning something dangerous that he decided he'd rarely do it instead. If he smiled at Harukaze-san, would her reaction the same as Hinata? But he doubted it. Harukaze-san is too nice. Just like her smile that can easily make his heart tugged. In a good way, of course.

They walked side by side to go back to their own classes. He didn't notice before but, there are a number of heads turning in their direction. For a while, he forgot about who Harukaze-san really is. He's aware of the triplets' popularity, particularly in their year. He really couldn't say the same thing for Harukaze-san but she must be, as well. A look at her facial features, an exotic mixture of Japanese and Russian, was enough to make her someone that people would look at whenever she's in the area.

Of course, he won't admit it to anyone but she's always attractive to his eyes.

"You looked taller." He heard say.

He blinked. Then, he realized what she meant. "I did. We had our measurements taken yesterday." _Woah. They're talking normally._

"Yeah. Daichi told me that he shrank." She giggled. His eyes widened a little at the mellifluous sound that it created. She continued. "He swore that Kiyoko pushed the measuring scale harder than usual. He couldn't believe that he actually shrank."

Oh. Now that she mentioned it… "Sugawara-san told me before to grow shorter."

Harukaze-san blinked. Then she erupted in laughter. "The nerve of that guy!" She exclaimed.

He has no plan on adding comments to what she said. He normally doesn't have any follow-up topics. He was rather in a trance of her laugh. The way her corner of her wrinkled and her cheeks stretched allowed her lips to widened. It showed her teeth, too and it was such a genuine expression. It was a beautiful sight.

Then he took of her height, too.

_Harukaze-san is as tall as Sugawara-san._

* * *

On that same day, he has been called by Takeda-sensei regarding the camp. He was given a permission slip that he has to give to his mother to sign for him. It was good timing as well, for he has not told his family about what happened and what's going to happen. It crossed his mind a lot of times, of course. Even though they're rarely around and almost present at his matches since then, he would still consider telling them how the matches went.

Fortunately, when he arrived home, his mother was there as well as his older sister, Miwa.

"Oh, you're here just in time," Nee-san told him as soon as he opened the door and he has yet to remove his shoes.

He blinked at the smell. Something smells really good.

"Hurry up."

So, he was told and he nodded.

Dinner was quiet that night. The sound of the news from the television that both his mother and the older sister were watching at the dining area, the cluttering of their utensils through clashing at one another as they feed themselves were the ones that made a sound. Tobio drank the rest of his water, carefully and gently placed it down while he thought of the words he's going to use. He has been thinking of this for a long time now and on how to tell them. This is an opportunity.

He looked at the two older women. "Mother, I have news."

His mother, a full-fledged doctor in Sendai, Kageyama Reika, turned to him. "What is it, Tobio-chan?"

Nee-san didn't look at him but he knew that he caught her attention as well.

"I've been invited to participate in the National Youth Intensive Training Camp."

His older sister swiftly turned to him with wide eyes. "D-Did ya' just say, National?" He nodded. She whistled and a thumbs-up.

He knew then, that despite being detached from his older sister since she decided to quit volleyball, that she approved of his current situation, even amazed at the level he reached. He smirked in response and looked at his mother. There was a huge smile on her face. He was caught off guard when her fingers caught his left cheek and pinched it tenderly.

"That's really great news! Congratulations!"

He nodded and mentally thanked her. Hearing her say it still made him proud. He's glad he told them.

"When would that be?"

"First week of December."

Reika nodded and retracted her hand. "I see. How about your studies?"

He stared, remembering the permission slip that he was given earlier. "Takeda-sensei gave me a permission slip. It'll be part of my excuse letter, he said."

She nodded in approval. "Don't worry about your father. I'll tell him."

He nodded. He's really glad he told them.

"The training camp's gonna be in Tokyo, right? Are you gonna be okay? Moreover, have you been to Tokyo?"

He pouted. "I have. In Saitama last summer."

"Do you even know to get there?" He clicked his tongue and narrowed his eyes at his sister. Nee-san grinned in response. "Thought so."

His mother smiled. "Well, your sensei must've been prepared for that if he agreed that you'd go. Don't be afraid to ask him, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you have your training necessities?"

He nodded.

And just like that, telling them went well. After dinner, his mother asked for the paper and signed it with her signature. He looked at it with pride swelling on his chest. It was like an approval. And his family approved of his step. Tobio kept it, tucked between his notebooks safely to avoid wrinkling. He even had to listen to his parents talk over the phone about the invitation and he's basically good to go to the most-awaited training camp in Tokyo.

It's not his first training camp per se, but this is a mark of a huge step for himself and his family. Because it's nationals. People around his age all over Japan will gather in one place for that big event and he is genuinely fortunate to be a part of it. He may be in the same league as them for being a fellow candidate but these same set of people are probably stronger and more skilled than him. They are a good reference and motivation for him to get stronger as well.

It's a heaven-sent opportunity.

One time on a weekend, when there was no training at school and his mother's at home, he decided to tag along on her grocery shopping – as it was requested and he couldn't turn it down because his sister was already back in the city for her work. It was on that day that he came across Harukaze-san, Miki-san, and Suzaku on their own grocery shopping.

Actually, it was Suzaku whom he first saw in the middle of picking up products by the meat section.

Long, slender hands reached out for a whole chicken. Another pair reached over to the pouch of grinned chicken. Tobio raised an eyebrow at the newcomer and found the indifferent look of the youngest of the Harukaze.

The blonde nodded at him, still silent as ever. "Kageyama."

"Harukaze." He nodded back.

Then, his mother emerged. Her dark blue eyes instantly saw Harukaze and had probably watched their small interaction. Tobio's mother smiled at the other lad. "Hello." Then she turned to him, a questioning and somehow expectant look were on her face. "You're friend?"

He glanced at Harukaze. _Are they?_ He still didn't even know if he and Harukaze's older sister, Harukaze-san are friends. She's been so nice to him and her family as well. Do friends do that? It's not like the male Harukaze protested and denied her question. "I guess."

Then the Harukaze mother, Miki-san, appeared. "Succhan, have you picked yet? Are~ Tobio-kun. It's nice to meet you."

He couldn't call her by her name, not with his mother by his side, who has been aware of his non-existing circle of friends. But he still greeted her mother with the respect she deserved. Both of their mothers exchanged pleasantries that he tuned out. He had been thinking about it.

As far as he can tell, Harukaze-san and Harukaze are quite close. Perhaps, it was because of what he saw the other day that they're in the middle of a good conversation that he thought that she's closer to the youngest. But that was not the point. If Harukaze's here, and Miki-san's here, that would mean that Harukaze-san was with them at the grocery store as well.

His gut feeling was proven correct the moment a tall girl with long raven hair and bluish-green eyes approached them with a bottle of oil and three cartons of milk in her arms.

Sawako-san looked surprised. "K-Kageyama-kun?"

He lowered his head, hiding his surprise. "Harukaze-san."

He saw her glanced at his mother and she bowed. "Hello."

Reika greeted her back and looked at him with a questionable look before looking back at Sawako. That gesture made his cheeks flushed a little and he looked away.

"Oh ho? Is that all, Sawacchan?" Miki-san looked at the items Harukaze-san had in her arms and Harukaze took it for her, placing it on the cart that Miki-san parked a few feet away from where they stood.

"Yep. All set."

And before he knew it, he has been dragged by another interrogation tactic of the Harukaze family, minus the Hitori and the other girl. His mother joined as well. The other family was done with their grocery shopping and asked his mother for lunch. But because he and his mother barely started with the activity, Miki-san suggested that their work will be done in no time if they helped. Of course, his mother was delighted at the idea. For Kageyama Reika, time is gold.

He remembered walking behind Harukaze-san as she ordered Harukaze to grab a sack of rice. Both of their mothers were at the front, chatting about what adults normally talked about. Every now and then, Harukaze-san would order him, his mother's grocery shopping list on her hand. Shopping was done in no time just as what Miki-san said.

But one thing that he learned, after that odd interaction by the meat section and while walking around with their children did the picking up grocery items, Miki-san and his mother formed an unlikely friendship. He had no idea what is Miki-san work. He later heard that she teaches at Tohoku University. The heaviness of their profession – a doctor in the hospital and an educator with a doctorate degree, must've been one of the factors why his mother and Harukaze-san's get along after that interaction.

Now he knew why Harukaze-san studies a lot.

Perhaps he had his guard down on that day or it was because he was _easy to read_ , that his mother instantly caught on what was what. Miki-san filled her with information, including how her younger daughter, the bane of his poor ear, Hitori, brought him home.

"Oh my! That's incredible, Tobio-kun…!" Miki-san clapped upon hearing of his participation at the training camp. Again, their mothers did the talking.

"Thank you very much." He said, still couldn't believe that his mother and Harukaze-san's mother were being friendly.

"You'll be gone for a week, huh." She hummed then smirked at her daughter. "My Sawako will miss you."

_There it is!_

Getting flustered was what he mostly did the whole time. If not for the pasta that they ordered, he would probably have been melted at his seat. He was surprised to get a short glance at Harukaze-san whose cheeks are red on another level.

He heard his mother laugh. "Easy to read, isn't he?"

"My daughter was on the same boat."

He decided to eat the spaghetti that he ordered. For some reason, he felt like he's being insulted by a blonde Harukaze at the sight of that pasta and red sauce before him.

Not much happened after that. It was just the two mothers talking about their sons and daughters. It ain't much. If he didn't know when they met, Tobio would've mistaken them as long-time friends. It was a first time as well. He hasn't been to the hospital to see how his mother works, but it was such a sight to see her and Miki-san blabbering at almost everything that involves him and Harukaze-san. He was being reminded that his mother is a woman.

Oh, the seating arrangement? He just happened to sit across Harukaze-san. His mother was on his right and was facing Miki-san. Suzaku sat by the window, on Harukaze-san's right. He must say that it was such a nice sight. It's his first-time sharing a table with Harukaze-san in casual clothes. It's actually pleasing in his eyes.

He won't admit it but she's been quite a nice sight.

Alas, it was over. When lunchtime ended, the two mothers decided to part ways and call it a day with a promise of another lunch together. They parted ways at the parking lot of the grocery store, each going on inside their own mode of transportation.

It was during the drive home when his mother talked to him for what felt like the first time.

"So, she's the reason for your happiness."

"W-Wha–!" He blushed.

His mother let out a small laugh. "I almost forgot that you're not a child anymore." There was a tint of bitterness in her voice.

He blinked and calmed down. He listened.

"Seeing your face looking happy like that beside volleyball made me realize that you've grown so much." She glanced at him and quickly pinched his cheeks. "Look at you. You're taller, you look manlier. Your cheeks used to be stuffy but they're long gone. You're more muscular than last year because of all that volleyball training and puberty. And you used to play at that gym and now, you're going on a national stage." She sighed. "Slowly, you're beginning to look like your father. But you're still my baby boy, okay?"

He nodded.

"Do you like her?"

Tobio blushed and chose to look outside the window.

"You feel a different kind of happiness when you're done with her, aren't you?"

He just grunted in response.

"Love is a strange emotion, Tobio. I hope you'll get your answers one day."

 _Love?!_ "You're surprisingly okay with things like this, mom."

She laughed. "It's because I'm your mother. I know things that you haven't learn yet and things you'll about to learn." She pinched his cheeks once more and he couldn't help but rub the spot that she attacked. "Besides, it's natural for humans to feel that way." She looked at him. "It's natural for you to like her if you found her attractive. No one can dictate the heart."

He didn't ask anymore after that and decided to ponder on what his mother told him.

Finding Harukaze-san attractive was easy. He has been for a long time since then. But dictate the heart?

It was on the night before the training camp started when he reached for his phone on the headstand. He set aside the volleyball beside him, unaware that he's actually doing what his mother meant.

He flipped his phone open. His fingers incessantly pushed the buttons back to find the mail he received five months ago. It was a good thing that deleting mails wasn't a habit or else, he might've already lost the chance of making a new kind of change.

Alas, he found it. He automatically saved the newly-added recipient in his contacts and opened it to type a message.

* * *

> **Date:** 12/04 19:21
> 
> **To** : Harukaze Sawako
> 
> **Subject** : None
> 
> Hi.

* * *

He immediately flipped it closed the moment that the mail was sent. He placed it a little further away and stupidly waited for a message. He's quite hoping that she'll answer. He waited. For how many minutes has he been waiting? He couldn't remember. Now that he thought of it, it took him months before he could actually send her message just as what Sugawara-san told him on the summer training.

He tried counting, bothered at the lack of response, and lost halfway to the hundred and decided to just stare at it until it vibrated.

He quickly grabbed it when it lit up and moved. Opening, he saw a mail.

* * *

> **Date** : 12/04 19:23
> 
> **From** : Harukaze Sawako
> 
> **Subject** : Re: None
> 
> Hello.

* * *

**OMAKE**

A short gossip between the three third-years before their match against Datekou.

"Hey, Daichi. Didya' think that Kageyama likes Sawako?"

"Huh? I'm not sure. Isn't the question should be how they met?"

"But did you really think that he likes our Sawako?"

"Sawako isn't ours, Suga."

"I haven't asked you yet but your thoughts, Asahi?"

"Ah... well... I didn't know that Kageyama can like someone."

"Yeah. Kageyama's crazy over volleyball."

"You're saying that he can get crazy over Sawako, Daichi."

"H-Hey, that sounds scary. Should we tell Sawa?"

"You're missing the point! He's crazy _over_ volleyball. Does he really have the time to like someone?"

Sugawara and Asahi shared a look.

Daichi sighed. "It's puberty."

"That's the reason?!"

"What else could it be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts on the chapter? Please comment!


	12. initiative

> **Date** : 12/05 12:12
> 
> **To** : Kageyama Tobio
> 
> **Subject** : On the way…
> 
> Hello, Kageyama-kun. How are you?
> 
> Koushi and Daichi hoped you arrived on time.

* * *

> **Date** : 12/05 12:14
> 
> **From** : Kageyama Tobio
> 
> **Subject** : Re: On the way…
> 
> Hi. I'm fine.
> 
> How about Harukaze-san?
> 
> I arrived on time.

* * *

> **Date** : 12/05 12:15
> 
> **To** : Kageyama Tobio
> 
> **Subject** : Re: On the way…
> 
> I am well, thank you.
> 
> It's lunch break here. Hope you do well.

* * *

> **Date** : 12/05 12:18
> 
> **From** : Kageyama Tobio
> 
> **Subject** : Re: On the way…
> 
> Same here.
> 
> You too, Harukaze-san.

* * *

Sawako smiled at the screen of her phone. She pushed a button and the screen turned black. She took her packed lunch inside her bag, sensing Asahi, Daichi, Koushi, and Kiyoko's presence getting near at her table.

It has been weeks since she met Reiko-san's, Kageyama-kun's mother, and when their mothers met. That encounter was a surprise and unexpected but it turned out nicely. Because after that, she would hear her mother talking to Reiko-san over the telephone at home. On the days that followed, she swore her mother went to trim her hair with Kageyama-kun's mother to Kageyama-kun's older sister, Miwa-san, who apparently works at Sendai. She never knew he had an older sister.

In accordance with that was having a newfound penpal in the form of Kageyama-kun himself. Actually, they just started last night.

She can still remember that morning months ago waking up with Koushi's mail. Inside were details of Kageyama-kun's contact information – mail and phone number. She saved it immediately due to profound excitement and unexplainable joy.

However, she was not aware that Kageyama-kun got a hold of her information as well. But of course, the answer would always point to Sugawara Koushi, her chaotic, cunning friend that hid behind that gentle and angel-like face of his. That guy was devious.

Her world stopped when she received a mail from him last night. If it weren't for the saved contact information, she would wonder who on earth has sent her a message. But she did anyway.

* * *

> **Date** : 12/04 19:28
> 
> **From** : Kageyama Tobio
> 
> **Subject** : (No Subject)
> 
> I got your contacts from Sugawara-san.

* * *

> **Date** : 12/04 19:29
> 
> **From** : Kageyama Tobio
> 
> **Subject** : (No Subject)
> 
> Is it okay to send you emails? I'd like to keep in communication with Harukaze-san.

* * *

A first step.

A beat.

Thus, that began her mail exchange with the dark-haired lad.

When she received the message, she wondered how he looked while typing his honesty. Also, the fact that there was more than a five-minute interval in his messages. Sawako was aware that she was nervous about their exchange. She didn't expect that Kageyama-kun's the one taking _that_ step.

She smiled at the memory. But it quickly fades away upon seeing Daichi's brooding face. Her eyes blinked in succession at a memory of his flaming hot temper earlier in the morning. It wasn't obvious but they can't hide anything. They've been friends for years. A minuscule of change is enough for Sawako to tell that something happened, whether it's good or bad. But taking consideration of his attitude earlier, she guessed that it was leaning on the latter side.

"So, what made your pants antsy?" Her eyebrow raised at the hand that casually subtracted her number of rolled eggs.

The two other males glanced at Daichi while Kiyoko silently opened her bento.

Daichi sighed. "Hinata…" He started. "I don't know what goes on his mind. I seriously felt like my blood pressure rose earlier."

She turned to the two, not catching the drift of what the volleyball team captain was saying all the while beginning to eat after mumbling a quick thanks.

It was Koushi who answered. "Hinata invaded the training camp at Shiratorizawa."

Sawako choked on her rice.

"I'm almost envious of his courage."

"Why don't you be like that, Azumane?"

The aforementioned shook his head. "No way. I don't want to get yelled at."

Hinata-kun, she learned as she drank her water, apparently overheard the conversation between Yamaguchi-kun and Tsukishima-kun last night. The tallest of the team was the only one who has been invited to participate in the mock intensive training camp whereas Kageyama-kun has to go to Tokyo for his. Learning that he wasn't invited at either, he chose to show up uninvited to the camp with a possible least punishment. Thus, the Shiratorizawa invasion earlier.

It only occurred to Sawako that despite being a ball of sunshine, Hinata-kun is a dangerous fellow. Again, she's been reminded that even Koushi is cunning behind his gentle face, Daichi is childish despite looking mature, and Asahi is soft despite his built. Even Kageyama-kun is an awkward boy hiding behind his scowling face.

Sawako couldn't help but feel sorry. Hinata-kun risked himself in going to Shiratorizawa for the purpose of getting stronger. Besides, he has still an ongoing rivalry with their first-year setter. With the tall boy excused for a week for training camp, for the National League at that, Hinata-kun has simply no plans in dilly-dallying by getting left behind. Even if it means lowering down whatever left of his pride.

Circumstances like that will surely make someone strong but at the same time, destroy them. As she ate the rest of her food, she assumed that Hinata-kun will be stronger by the end of the week, as he was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

> **Date** : 12/05 19:39
> 
> **From** : Kageyama Tobio
> 
> **Subject** : (No Subject)
> 
> **Attachments:** See attachments
> 
> Training ended.

* * *

It was a shaky and blurry photo of what seemed to be his dinner.

* * *

> **Date** : 12/05 20:01
> 
> **To** : Kageyama Tobio
> 
> **Subject** : Re: (No Subject)
> 
> That looks delicious. How did your training go?

* * *

> **Date** : 12/05 20:03
> 
> **From** : Kageyama Tobio
> 
> **Subject** : Re: (No Subject)
> 
> Everyone is skilled. I don't know some.
> 
> How about Harukaze-san?

* * *

_What a curt answer._

Sawako glanced at the clock.

* * *

> **Date** : 12/05 20:04
> 
> **To** : Kageyama Tobio
> 
> **Subject** : Re: (No Subject)
> 
> All is well. Usual studying.
> 
> As for the team, Koushi has just told me that they started practicing serves.
> 
> Oh, do you mind if we switch to a phone call?

* * *

> **Date** : 12/05 20:07
> 
> **From** : Kageyama Tobio
> 
> **Subject** : Re: (No Subject)
> 
> Phone call?

* * *

> **Date** : 12/05 20:07
> 
> **To** : Kageyama Tobio
> 
> **Subject** : Re: (No Subject)
> 
> Koushi gave me your phone number.
> 
> I'm calling?

* * *

Sawalp buried her face onto her pillow as soon as the message was sent.

They had just started yesterday night. How bold of her to request a phone call conversation. She was afraid he'd turn her down. But there was no answer. Looking at her phone, she took note of a three-minute gap in his response to her request.

 _Did I ask too much?_ She guessed that he was taken aback. She groaned at the thought. There was still no response from him and five minutes already passed. She couldn't help but raise her eyebrow in confusion. Then, her lips parted slightly. _Could it be…?_

Blinking, her fingers swiped her phone screen and entered the contacts application. She did not waste any second and dialed a phone number. Slowly, she placed the device by her ear, hearing the sound of its ringing from the other end of the line.

The sound felt like it's been ringing for so long. It was loud and was beating alongside the rhythm of her heartbeat. She noticed. Sawako checked her free hand and saw that it was shaking. She exhaled.

For a moment, she decided to end to dial and typed an excuse as a follow-up. But she didn't. Not when the call was answered did her breath felt like it was robbed of air.

There was silence.

But she can hear the sound of someone breathing. She found hers hitching.

_Oh my, kami-sama._

**[Hello…?]**

Her face felt warm all of a sudden.

**[Harukaze-san…?]**

She opened her mouth to speak, ignoring the blush on her cheeks and the shaking of her hands.

"Ka–"

**_[Toot.]_ **

She froze.

She blinked.

"Hm?'

Sawako checked the screen of her phone, seeing the list of call logs. There, at the top was…

* * *

> **Kageyama Tobio** 12/05
> 
> _Outgoing_ _14s_

* * *

Sawako rubbed her eyes, squinting at the screen of her phone. She couldn't believe it. So, she chose to stare. Then, she chuckled. Her eyes lingering on that one name at the top and the most recent.

_He hanged up on me?_

It was cute. He was being cute. Sawako sighed, unable to stop herself from smiling. Shaking her head, she clicked his name and dialed once more. She placed it again by her ear with the intention that this time, she'll speak before he repeats on doing the same thing.

Her eyes widened slightly in anticipation when it was answered.

**[Hello?]**

"Kageyama-kun." She spoke.

There was silence at the end of the line.

**[…Harukaze-san?]**

"Yes, it's me." She smiled. "Why'd you end the call earlier?" She couldn't help but to ask.

**[Oh… I didn't know it was… you.]**

She's still smiling. _Hmm?_

**[Sorry.]**

A sigh. "It's alright."

Silence.

_Okaaaay…_

Silence.

She gulped. _What to say next...?_

Silence.

**[Harukaze-san.]**

At the call of her name, she sat upright. "Yes?"

**[Why do we have to switch into a phone call?]**

She scratched her cheek Her eyes looking at every corner of her room. All of a sudden, she was lost for words. Her eyes landed on the clock on her headstand. She remembered the reason.

"I… I'm afraid, I might fall asleep in the middle of texting… that's why…"

**[Why?]**

Blink. "Because I normally sleep early? As much as possible."

A brief silence.

Sawako bit her lip. "What time do you usually sleep, Kageyama-kun?"

She began to be painfully aware that she might be disturbing his free time. After all, it's past eight in the evening. As far as she's aware, there is no time difference between Tokyo and Sendai.

**[Nine.]**

Another blink. "Oh. I hope I didn't disturb anything…" _That's quite early._

**[No, not at all.]**

Silence.

**[…Your voice…]**

Sawako glanced at her feet that reached the floor. "What of it?"

**[… it sounds like Harukaze-san.]**

She was caught in a succession of blinks. Then she giggled. "I am Harukaze-san." She decided to lay on the bed. "Is this the first time you ever have a phone call with someone?" She was too late to reconsider her words then. Only realizing that it was rude of her to say such a thing.

She was about to apologize when there was a noise in the background. **[No. Ukai-san called me before.]**

A pause.

 **[… you're the other someone.]** He said in a small voice, she barely heard him at all.

She cupped her mouth and fought a blush. Sawako was speechless, unsure of what to think. Does this mean that aside from her and Keishin, he didn't receive phone calls often? She doubted that Koushi and Hinata-kun would bother when Kageyama-kun never missed a day to train. And after meeting his mother the other week, Reika-san appeared to be the mother who trusts that her son is well the whole day.

She knew that he's socially awkward who happens to be sporty and participates in team sports. What about his friends in primary and middle school? His friends in class? She began to doubt their existence and their relationship knowing Kageyama-kun's attitude.

"Oh." She does not know what to say. But she felt sad for him.

Silence.

**[Hey… I mean… Harukaze-san…]**

"Hm?"

**[… phone calls sound nice.]**

She blinked. Her heart tugged. She clutched her chest with a red face.

* * *

They didn't talk much on the call. Their time was short and awkward but it was still understandable. Having to learn the reason behind his intimidating façade, she took note of his effort in attempt to keep the conversation going. Despite having a normal social life, Sawako failed to be normal when she talked to him. They had brief silences in the middle of their conversation. Nevertheless, it was decent and was rather… formal.

But it was typical of Kageyama-kun. Sawako knew that it was because of the hierarchy and order of their years that he talked to her as if she's his superior. He never called her Harukaze-senpai before. It was always _Harukaze-san._

A giggle escaped her lips. _What an obedient child._

She blinked at her thought. After all that has happened, is it still appropriate to label Kageyama-kun a child? Her mind drifted and reminisce all of her encounters with him. From the way, he stood tall in that athletic built of his all the while sporting an almost permanent scowl on his face. Sawako realized that lately, she hasn't seen his scowl.

_There was a change._

She remembered the shade of red that coated his ears and cheeks whenever he's flustered or embarrassed. His eyes were color blue that gleamed every time it was hit by a ray of the sun and light of the moon. Even that odd face of his that was full of passion whenever he got a hold of a volleyball.

Her head cocked to the side when a sudden question appeared to mind. _How old is Kageyama-kun anyway?_

The vibration of notification in her skirt took her attention away from going further with her thoughts. Grabbing the phone, she discreetly opened a new mail from the person she was just thinking of. Even now, Sawako can't still grasp the fact that he can actually initiate a conversation, even if it's in a virtual world.

 _He's actually normal_ on selected occasions.

* * *

> **Date** : 12/06 11:49
> 
> **From** : Kageyama Tobio
> 
> **Subject** : (No Subject)
> 
> Harukaze-san, what do goody two little shoes mean?

* * *

Her eyebrow raised as a small laugh managed to escape her lips. She typed her response after eyeing the person at the front of the class, careful not to be caught by their Calculus teacher.

* * *

> **Date** : 12/06 11:50
> 
> **To** : Kageyama Tobio
> 
> **Subject** : Re: (No Subject)
> 
> You mean, "goody two shoes"?
> 
> It means a person who do everything right and follows rules.
> 
> Did someone call you that?

* * *

She quickly hid her phone and grabbed her mechanical pen. She wrote down her answer to question number nine when she felt another vibration on the pocket of her skirt.

* * *

> **Date** : 12/06 11:51
> 
> **From** : Kageyama Tobio
> 
> **Subject** : Re: (No Subject)
> 
> Yeah. Is it a compliment?

* * *

She bit her lips and glanced up at the board. It was about lunch break and the teacher was already cleaning his desk. Sawako decided to wait for his dismissal before she can reply. She began to slowly clean her desk.

What Kageyama-kun's message rubbed her off for some reason. He said someone called him such and that idiom's meaning depends on the implication. It may sound like a compliment. However, it could also be an indirect insult for the reason that the person may have made the other party uncomfortable.

"Well then, questions 10-30 will be your homework." The sensei turned to her. "Harukaze-kun, please collect the notebooks first thing in the morning and bring them to my desk."

She nodded, taking the order tucked inside her head and noting to place it on her reminders list. "Yes, sensei."

With that, the class was dismissed with a few minutes to spare before the bell rings for lunch.

_Is someone insecure of Kageyama-kun?_

She took her phone and sent her response.

* * *

> **Date** :12/06 11:57
> 
> **To** : Kageyama Tobio
> 
> **Subject** : Re: (No Subject)
> 
> I'm not sure. You should ask that person what he meant.

* * *

> **Date** : 12/06 11:58
> 
> **From** : Kageyama Tobio
> 
> **Subject** : Re: (No Subject)
> 
> Okay.

* * *

"Watcha' smilin' at?"

A voice from behind her surprised her. She saw Koushi leaning over her shoulder, peeping on what her phone screen flashes. She glared at her friend when he gave her that annoying all-knowing grin. "So, he finally messaged you, huh? Good for you, Sawa." He pinched her side that she returned it to him immediately with a slight flush in her cheeks.

Daichi appeared and rearranged their table. "I thought I told you to leave them alone."

"They were taking it really slow, y'know. Who knows what's the two of them gonna be acting at this point of time if it weren't for my help?"

"Probably still shy and just stealing glances."

"Exactly!"

"Fair point. Just assist when they need it."

"'Kay."

Sawako rolled her eyes and brought out her bento. She sighed. "Hello, I'm here."

Koushi sat on the chair beside her, grinning. "We know. It's on purpose."

She just narrowed her eyes at her friend but smiled at the two new-comer: Asahi and Kiyoko. She tuned out the amused pout that Koushi was giving at her direction. However, in her mind was that she was grateful at his nosiness. There was a change in her relationship with Kageyama-kun. She no longer watched him from afar with the feeling of uncertainty and feeling shy. Technically, she still watches him from afar but this time, they both acknowledged each other's existence with less awkwardness. They're no longer the person they were on their first encounter.

They're….

She looked at her bento with two pairs of chopsticks fighting for an egg roll. She chose to stare blankly at the two lads she called friends over the years and decided to give the egg roll to the silent Kiyoko instead. This caused Daichi and Koushi to looked at her with surprise before turning to steal Asahi's octopus instead.

Sawako took out her phone and clicked the camera.

* * *

> **Date** : 12/06 12:17
> 
> **To** : Kageyama Tobio
> 
> **Subject** : Lunch break
> 
> **Attachments** : See attachment.

* * *

She ignored the confused look she received when they saw the camera pointing at them and smiled to herself.

* * *

"Y'know, I've heard the good news."

Sawako looked up from her reviewer to let her pink-haired friend know that she's listening and has caught her attention.

"Suga-kun told me that you've got yourself a boyfriend. Is this true?"

Her eyes widened. She stared.

The two of them decided to visit their club and check if things are fine with the remaining Literature club members – a group of five second-years and three first years, including her sister, Kirin. She and Satsuki chose to retire last June as college preparations became a top priority.

Today, after class, they're now inside the clubroom filled with books and papers, inks and printers, as well as cute underclassmen of the Literature Club. The moment the word "boyfriend" left Satsuki's lips, Sawako swore that the already silent clubroom became more silent that she could hear their breaths being on-hold for some reason. It was obvious that they're listening and Satsuki must've done it on purpose just so she can't evade the topic.

Sawako fought the blush, embarrassed. "O-Of course not!" She hissed. "He's not my b-boyfriend…" She raised the reviewer to hide her face, feeling her friend's face leaning nearer to hers.

"Who?"

Sawako averted her eyes behind the notebook and caught sight of expecting gazes from the other students inside the room. Her eyes caught the questioning and surprised bluish-green eyes of her sister that Sawako began to hide her face in her hair. She was grateful her hair was loose today as she cursed the name of her nosy friend.

_Koushi!_

"Secret," Sawako answered with red cheeks.

Kageyama. Kageyama-kun is an underclassman that was on a different club. He was being taken good care of by her wonderful friends, particularly Sugawara Koushi. To Sawako, he is an underclassman and… penpal?

_A… a… a friend._

Somehow, that label makes her sad. Kageyama-kun's her friend? She was happy for she's no stranger to him anymore. At the same time, her heart clenched, hurt. She wanted to see more of his blushing face, his rarest kind of smile, and the feeling of how soft his silky hair against her palm.

 _Huh_? Does this mean she wants more of this odd relationship of theirs?

Well yeah, she likes Kageyama-kun as a person. He's a weird, trying-hard child but is actually well-behaved. He just happened to have minimal social interactions, he sometimes messed up on his language and attitude. She likes his face, too. It was too good for a person that can be violent, emitting a scary aura when he's insulted, and a mouth that knows curses but sticks to one insult. And he's too honest. She likes that part of him. Though, there are times he does not know how to bar his comments.

But a relationship – a romantic relationship with Kageyama-kun?

Sawako blushed.

* * *

According to Koushi, the training camp ends in five days. Meaning to say, tomorrow at Sunday, lunch or afternoon, the three adorable first-years would return after being absent and excuse on the team's training.

It was the fourth night and she was talking to Kageyama-kun about how Karasuno was doing while he's gone. She included the fact that Hinata-kun followed Tsukishima-kun at Shiratorizawa, in which he muttered…

**[Dumbass.]**

… as lowly as possible but she heard it anyway. However, what happened to Hinata-kun was still a mystery even to the team. The only one who knew and was there who can recount their strongest decoy's tales was Tsukishima-kun. Yet, the kind of lad he certainly finds no reason why he has to update the team regarding Hinata-kun's activity. But aside from their tallest middle blocker, her cousin knows what was up as well. Sawako chose not to ask for any details.

They were talking when there's another voice at the end of the line.

**[Are~ Who y're talkin' to, Tobio-kun?]**

**[Ah. Harukaze-san.]**

**[Harukaze? Who?]**

**[A senpai.]**

**[From your team?]**

**[No. She's friends with my seniors.]**

**[She? Didn't peg ya to have a romantic bone. And to someone older at that.]**

She blushed. _Hold on, did he forgot that the call's ongoing and that, I can hear them talking?_

**[Romantic?]**

**[What's her year?]**

**[Third.]**

A whistle. **[You have a picture of her?]**

**[None.]**

**[Bummer. So, she's going to the nationals?]**

**[I haven't asked her.]**

**[Oh, you should. I wanna see her.]**

_What?_

Narrowing her eyes at the screen and the prolonging time of the call, Sawako listened.

Apparently, that person was Miya Atsumu. The same person who called Kageyama-kun a goody-two-shoes the other day. Miya-san wants to see her face? But for what reason? Bothered, Sawako checked the calendar on her phone, the voices of two setters echoing in her dim room. The information from Keishin stated that the Spring Tournament will start in the first week of January. The event is set to have its opening ceremony on the fifth day.

Naturally, this will be the first time in a long-time appearance of the Karasuno in this national tournament. And Sawako decided to show her support especially when it's from her batch and they're her friends that's going to be there.

The call ended as soon as Miya-san left. It was also past nine and Kageyama-kun seemed to have realized that they were not done talking, he immediately muttered a number of apologies. After reassuring him that it was fine and that he has to go, the call ended.

That night, before she slept, she thought of Kageyama-kun's face. When she woke up the next day, her mind raced to imagine his face and wondered what will happen now that it was his last day in Tokyo. Tomorrow on Monday at school, things will go back to normal.

_Tomorrow… I'll see him tomorrow._

Their virtual talk through mail exchange and phone calls felt so long yet so short. She was able to overcome the shyness that she felt as they continuously converse five-night straight.

But the difference of reality and virtual hits different. Even if she broke free of her shyness virtually, what about being shy in reality? Can she act the same thing as she was on phone calls? What about Kageyama-kun? He's awkward in person and in emails. It's as if there's no barrier that hinders him. Sawako's unsure if he'll the same as he did after their exchanges.

_Seriously… I shouldn't worry._

_"They were taking it really slow, y'know. Who knows what's the two of them gonna be acting at this point of time if it weren't for my help?"_

She remembered Koushin saying those words and he's right. Months of nothing but awkward encounters could lead them to a year of the same routine. And she's a graduating student, it couldn't go on for two years. There's a limit to their interaction for she has to leave the town soon for college. While he'll be stuck in here for his second and third-year until he decided to pursue whatever he set for his future.

If she really wanted to be more than they already are, they have to advance. And knowing Kageyama-kun with his history of human interaction and social culture leaves her the option that she has to initiate things. Setting the first mail exchange aside, Sawako opted to do it for them.

_Only if we are on the same page._

She sighed and headed downstairs. It's still early to think of future worries. Her focus right now should be reviewing for the entrance examinations.

* * *

It was past two on Sunday afternoon. The triplets were lazying in the living room each on different agenda. Hitori was very focused on what she's watching on the television, Kirin was beside her older triplet also watching the same show but with less enthusiasm. Suzaku sat cozily on the floor while drinking black tea like an old man. The three of them have their space on the kotatsu. Whereas, Sawako prepared to leave for her date with Satsuki.

"I'll be home by dinner." She announced as she wrapped a scarf around her neck by the hallway.

"Stay safe!" She heard the three chorused.

She sat on the genkan and wore her boots. Once she wore her jacket, she left the house and immediately was faced with the same view of the world outside but with a colder atmosphere. Sawako exhaled and closed the cold wooden gate.

Both she and Satsuki agreed to go out today to have a girl time at Sendai. The girl complained that Sawako's too conscious of the approaching examinations for so long that they barely had time to bond. Even when they're together, her nose was always on the book and notes. That, the only time her nose was out of those pages, her attention would shift to Kageyama-kun. How did Satsuki learned of his name was obviously Koushi's doing.

She rode the bus to Sendai and walked towards the train station. It was where they both agreed to meet. The pink-haired young lady told her beforehand that she attended cram school at Sendai on Sunday.

* * *

> **Date** : 12/09 14:57
> 
> **From** : Aizawa Satsuki
> 
> **Subject** : Girl Time
> 
> I'm here at the entrance.

* * *

Why the train station out of all places? She wondered. She didn't reply anymore at the recent message and took strides towards the place of rendezvous. She's supposed to see a mop of pink upon her arrival but there was no sign of the rosette. Sawako raised a brow at the post and the area but she was sure that there was no Aizawa Satsuki around.

* * *

> **Date** : 12/09 15:12
> 
> **To** : Aizawa Satsuki
> 
> **Subject** : Re: Girl Time
> 
> Satsu, I'm here. Where are you?

* * *

She waited and stood patiently outside. Every now and then, she would follow the back of the people who passed by her. Workers, students, couples on a date, individuals who mindlessly walked around the city or was going somewhere, mothers pushing a stroller for their babies or carrying their babies, the vendor from the small stall that sells corndogs, and there was herself.

Two minutes, five minutes, ten minutes…

_I wonder what happened._

She opened her phone and decided to make a phone call. Sawako concealed a shudder through stifling a yawn as she listened to the incessant ringing on Satsuki's end. But it only kept on until the call ended, telling her that it cannot be reached.

Bothered, worried, Sawako called her friend once more. But she received the same "unreachable number" or "out of coverage area" as a response. Thrice, and five times, all bore the same results that she sighed, dejected. She struggled to come up with a decision as to what to do now. Sawako had an inkling of what's going on but she refused to believe it.

Well, she could stroll around Sendai, play a few games, and watch a movie on her own.

But her thoughts faded and was in a state of shock when her bluish-green eyes landed on a pair of surprised and confused blues. She blinked, digesting the presence of the tall lad before her in a familiar blue scarf and Karasuno jacket until her face coated with warmth and blood rushing to her cheeks.

_Compose yourself!_

"K-Kageyama-kun." She nodded, meekly.

He nodded back, having his own red. "Harukaze-san…. w-what're you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to meet Satsuki. Here. Outside." She answered, looking at her shoes. "You?"

"I just got back." He answered. _Of course, Sawa. You supposed to have known that._ "Sugawara-san told me that he's going to pick me up."

Eh?

She looked up and meet his eyes. It was odd. "Koushi?"

He nodded, showcasing the same confusion that she showed. "But he's not here?"

She blinked. "Did he told you that he's waiting for you already?"

He nodded.

"Satsuki told me the same thing."

"What is?"

"That she's waiting for me here."

 _As I thought._ She scanned the area. No pink, no gray. There were no nosy and chaotic friends at sight. Despite their mails that stated that they were. Just as suspected. To think that the two are working together. It was such a perfect time as well. They timed it to Kageyama-kun's return and her free time.

_Did they seriously believe that I would bite this opportunity?_

She sighed for the umpteenth time. Her blush was still there when she raised to look at him. She gave the confused lad a smile, truly biting the opportunity that they've given her – them. As she mentally thanked their nosiness, she stammered, her heart pounding at the leap she's about to take.

"Can I… Can I be the person that's supposed to pick you up?" He tilted his head in further confusion, eyes narrowing. Sawako cleared her throat. "Um… well… Satsuki and I… we're supposed to do some girl-friend bonding today but you see…" She trailed, looking at the sky.

"I don't understand?"

She sighed. _Sawa, be more specific._

She looked at his blues this time and it made her giggle at the sight of red that covered his nose. He was even standing tall, unmoving, and stiff. She released a breath, faint smoke escaped from her lips. She just remembered. If she wanted to make a change in their odd relationship, she has to put on her best foot forward and initiate.

 _Ah. The things I do for you._ She paused, realizing. _What…_ Her heart went wild and butterflies roamed around her stomach.

"Kageyama-kun."

_Did you know?_

"Yes?"

"Are you tired?"

_I just found out why I'm so attracted to you._

A shake in the head.

_You probably won't understand…_

She grinned. "Care to join me to my girl-time?"

_I thought it was because you're really pretty and adorable as a person…_

"What?"

_But no._

She grabbed on his wrist, ignoring his surprise, and gently dragged him to a nearby mall. "Come on, come on."

_It's because my heart likes you a lot._

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Do you like movies?"

"Not really. I don't watch any aside from news and matches."

"Does that mean that you haven't been to a cinema?"

"Yes."

"Well then, let's go!"

"HA? Whe – Oi!"

-x-

"Try this Kageyama-kun."

"I don't play basketball."

"Just shoot 'em on the basket."

"And?"

"Shoot 'em as many as you can."

"Hey, time's starting. Hurry!"

"Hey!"

-x-

"You tired?"

"No."

"Okay. Hungry?"

"… No."

"… Okay."

"…"

"Wanna go home?"

"…"

"Kageyama-kun?"

"… Later."

"... Oh."

"…"


End file.
